Bucket List
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckXCat* Cat is the school's cutest and smallest redhead. When Cat finds out she has Breast Cancer, she and her friends decide to make a Bucket List, and fulfill everything before Cat's life comes to a stop. Can Beck and the gang REALLY let Cat go? *COMPLETED*
1. If You're Reading This

**Bucket List**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Only going to say this once: I do NOT own Victorious**

**Summary: **Cat is the school's cutest and smallest redhead. She was different, but so was everyone else in a performing arts school. When Cat finds out she has Breast Cancer, she and her friends decide to make a Bucket List, and fulfill everything before Cat's life comes to a stop. Can Beck and the gang REALLY let Cat go?

…

**Chapter One**

**Wasn't Expecting That One**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been feeling pretty funny lately…it's lasted about __**a**__** week**__. My family and friends are __**worried**__. I don't understand why? It's probably a bad case of the flu or a virus or something __**logical**__. Then again, considering some of the adventures my friends and I get ourselves into, it couldn't possibly be logical! Haha, I'm just kidding. There's couldn't be anything __**wrong **__with me. Nothing life threatening, of course. Well, I'm off to the doctors. __**Watch**__. It's going to be a bad virus. I'll bet you __**anything**__._

_I'll bet __**my**__** life**__ on it._

_Better go!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_August 28__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Cat's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I sat with my mother in a small white room on a Wednesday morning, and it was quite chilly in there. There isn't anything fun to do. Couldn't I at least wait in the waiting room where there was a dollhouse to play with? Or magazines that were halfway interesting to read? I don't know how my mom can keep reading the same "Times" magazine over and over again. She looks nervous, but I have no idea why. What's there to be nervous about?

As I told my diary, nothing can ever happen to me that would be _this_ serious.

So what if I'm sick?

So what if I have a strange looking lump on my chest?

Things like that happen.

Has anyone heard of a mosquito bite?

"Mom?" I tug on my mother's blouse lightly, swinging my legs back and forth in my seat since I'm too short to touch the ground properly.

My mother looks to me with worried eyes. "Yes, my daughter?" She puts an arm around me and runs her fingers through my hair, kissing my head.

She's only affectionate like this when I'm sick.

"When can I go to school?" I ask, leaning my head on her shoulder. "I don't want to miss Sikowitz's class."

It's only 7:30, but I still want to get to school.

"In a few minutes, dear." She says softly. "We just need to have the doctor tell us what's going on and then we'll be getting your talented little self to school." She pokes my stomach and I giggle.

The door opens.

I look towards the door and the man in a white coat comes in with a clipboard. He's old and wrinkly, with no emotion what-so-ever.

He's not my doctor.

"Where's Dr. Bossingham?" I ask shyly.

"She's out this morning." He says, rather dull sounding. "I'm Dr. Daglish. Caterina, your test results are in, hence why we have called you in here in such a hurry."

I nod, not really expecting anything to be wrong. "And?" I ask with a smile, excited to almost be out of this boring place and back at school with my friends and teachers.

He looks me in the eye and sighs. "Caterina, you have Breast Cancer."

Oh…um, I wasn't expecting that one.

…

…

…

…

…

The school day went by normally, since the reality of the cancer situation hasn't entirely hit me yet. I came into Sikowitz's class late because it took a while for my mom to stop crying and hugging me at the Doctor's office. Everyone greeted me with smiles and Sikowitz took excused note and told me he was glad to see me this morning. I sat down next to Beck, my best friend in the whole world, and the class went on.

Lunch came and that's when the _real_ questions began.

"So Cat, why were you late to class this morning?" Tori asks casually, after taking a bite into her burrito.

I hate when people talk with their mouth full, but oh well.

I rub my lips together.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind yet of how I would be telling my friends or how they would react to this. I don't want to be treated differently and I don't want them to feel horrible. I want things to stay the way they are.

Actually, maybe I don't.

If I'm going to die, then I'm going to start living life to the fullest and doing all the things I've wanted to do before I passed away.

But I don't want to do that on my own.

"I went to the doctors." I tell them simply. "My test results had come in."

"Finally!" They all say at different times.

Andre nudges me. "What'd it say?"

My lip trembles. I don't want to cry, but telling my five best friends in the whole world was probably the hardest thing I will have to do.

"It's bad news." I mumble, but they hear me.

I think their stomach's dropped.

"What is it, Cat?" Jade asks with fear, which is something we never hear from her.

I take a deep breath.

Here we go.

"I have Breast Cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the symptoms of Breast Cancer aren't that much, but I'm going to tweak it a little. I'm going to make Cat weak, tired, and stuff like that. Ok? So let's pretend a bit. Use your imagination.<strong>

**The chapters won't always be THIS short and I have chapters 2-25 ALL FINISHED! So please review! There'll be no LONG wait anymore! ...but I like my reviews :)  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: **_Bucket List (Jade's POV)_

_-Digidestend Angel-_

* * *

><p><strong>Important message: Hey, guys this is actually Izzy posting this. My sister (digidestend angel) has no idea when she'll be able to write the next chapter of 12 sessions with caterina because she and her sort of boyfriend rushed their son Nathaniel to the emergency room. Hopefully when I get more info about whats going on about Nathaniel, I'll update my story "Struggles" and let you guys know. Okay? Just pray for my nephew. I'm stuck at home with my younger brother who's irritating me. Anyways my sister wanted me to post this so you guys can have something to read of hers while you wait for the other story. She already had this story all neat and ready to go, so that's why it looks so written perfect and stuff.<strong>

**Thanks guys.**

**-Izzy**


	2. This Is Just A Dream

**Thank you to: MariaLuvsYew, VictoriousForever, Jeremy Shane, Julie, Raiden2342, Finally Falling (where have you been, chica? Is everything okay?), BlueRoses1212, Murderouslittlevoice, RedVelvetAngel, Ameha Kay, person-who-left-no-name (we do, but my brother and I had a big writer's block on that story, so we've postponed it), another or same-person-who-left-no-name, Demi909Lovato, fobfan, CatHeartsU, CPrizzle, GlitterGirl123: **Aww, I love my faithful reviewers so much! Nathaniel is fine. He has a simple cold. His father overreacted. Typical new father, right? Thank you guys :) I hope you like the rest of the story…I'm going to get started on the last chapter of 12 sessions after I take a nap. Nathaniel's grandmother has him for the day. And for everyone who wondered if they spelt "Nathaniel" right, you did. –Digidestend Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Two**

**This is Just a Dream**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_I sat down with my doctor and we discussed __**options**__. I'm __**not**__ doing the chemotherapy._

_My mom wasn't having it, but I told her my reasons and she __**understood**__, no matter how much she doesn't want to lose __**her**__ babygirl. I haven't told Beck and the others yet, except Jade. I'm waiting for the __**right**__ time or when one of them brings up the subject, since I won't exactly lie to them._

_They'll be mad, but they'll __**eventually**__ forgive me. They'd never abandon __**me.**_

_I better go, the others will be coming over soon!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_September 4__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I've been through a lot in my life, but this takes the cake.

I hate cake.

Mark that on one of the things to add to my "Things I Hate" segments.

Add Cancer to the list as well.

Because Cancer thinks it can take my best friend from me.

HA! Good one.

Not if I have any say-so…even though it's obvious that I don't. I can't control this. I can't threaten cancer and tell them that I'll beat them into a bloody pulp if it dares to try and hurt my best friend.

I can't do anything to help Cat, except be there for her.

Today, we are all heading over to Cat's house to just chill out. Cat said she wants to do something with us that, apparently, is very important to her. I hope it's nothing that has to do with her dying or that dammed cancer. It probably does, but I don't want to think about it. I can't.

My grandmother had the same cancer.

Breast Cancer.

The pink ribbons, the walkathons, the hospital scares. I remember it all well, even though I was still a small girl when she _died_ from it.

My god, the thought of Cat not being around one day just makes my heart wants to stop and die.

Cat and I have been friends since kindergarten, no lie. We've seen each other almost every day since. And somehow I'm supposed to get used to the idea of Cat being buried into the ground one day, so I can never see her again? I can't.

This is unfathomable to me.

I walk into Cat's house, not bothering to ring the doorbell, and I immediately smell cupcakes. Yum. I love Cat's cupcakes, brownies, cookies…well, you name it, and she has conquered it. Don't ever repeat that or else I'll find you. I can't let people know I have a soft side. That would just piss me off. I lean against the doorframe to the kitchen and I see Cat giggling with her mom after putting frosting on the cupcakes. They're red-velvet cupcakes. Shocker, I know.

Cat sees me and immediately runs up to me like a little girl who sees candy. "Jade!" She hugs me tightly, and I hug back, not acting annoyed for once. "You're the first one here!"

I nod. "I can see that."

Mrs. Valentine takes off her apron. "Okay, Kitty-Cat, there are the cupcakes. It was fun making them with you." She kisses Cat's forehead. "Now I need to go see your grandmother at the retirement home. Be good and I love you."

"Love you more, mommy!" Cat gives her mom a hug. It's an unusual hug though. Her mom holds Cat a little longer than a normal "goodbye" hug would last. Oh wait…I almost forgot. Cat's dying of cancer.

Cat's mom is losing her little girl.

After grabbing her purse, Mrs. Valentine leaves. Cat turns to me. "Want to help me put the cupcakes on a plate and take them to the living room before the rest of our friends get here?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "You mean our friends PLUS Vega…sure." Cat giggles at my rude said statement and we do so.

"I still have no idea why you don't like Tori." Cat tells me as we put everything on her oval living room table.

I shrug and sit down. "I don't know myself, but it's become a part of my human being. I can't let it go."

Cat bursts out laughing as she sits down next to me. I roll my eyes and poke the side of her stomach, which makes her laugh harder, practically rolling over on the couch. After a minute, she's still laughing, and I can't help, but laugh as well.

Soon the doorbell rings and the front door opens, and we sit up straight and shut up. Beck comes in and raises an eyebrow at us. "Why do you two look so _innocent_?" And because of him saying that, Cat and I look to one another and burst out laughing again. Beck looked at us like we had grown three heads, but shook it off.

Finally the rest of the gang arrives and we all sit down around the coffee table. Cat grabs a notebook and a calligraphy pen. She masters Calligraphy writing, I'm not even being overdramatic there.

"So what's this all about, Lil' Red?" Andre asks from his seat on the couch next to Vega.

Cat smiles brightly. When she smiles like that, it makes her look so perfect and innocent. I used to hate it when she did that. Now, I can't get enough because the thought of never seeing that smile again is unbearable, so I'm taking it in as much as I can. "Has everyone heard of a bucket list?" She asks cutely to all of us, pushing some of her long red-velvet colored hair behind her shoulder.

I shrug, as does everyone else. "Not me."

"No idea." –Vega.

"I haven't." –Andre.

"What's that?" –Robbie.

"Never heard of it." –Beck.

Cat giggles. "Well, a bucket list is something people make before they die. People who usually know they're dying do this."

I groan and rest my chin on my fists over my knees. I hate this subject.

Cat gives me a scowl, but continues on. "This list is where you make a bunch of ideas that you want to do before you hit the bucket."

"Don't say it like that." Beck practically growls out. I see his fists are clenched.

"Sorry." Cat looks at him apologetically. "Anyways, I want to make one. But I don't want to do all those things alone. Can you guys help me?"

She's dead serious about this.

Suddenly Tori bursts into tears. Andre puts his arms around her to comfort her, but I see a few tears leave his eyes as well. Robbie drops his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking. Beck just stands up and walks away from the group, not facing us. I can't tell if he's crying too. Before I know it, I feel tears coming down my cheeks.

Cat looks confused. "Why is everyone crying?"

I couldn't help myself when I lose control of my emotions. "Cat, do you understand how scary cancer is?"

She looks like she does understand. "…yes, but there's a bright side." She forces herself to smile.

I narrow my teary eyes at her. "What could be so BRIGHT about the fact you're dying?" Everyone in the room, besides Cat, glares at me for saying that.

"We have a year to have the time of our lives all together!" She exclaims.

I shake my head at her. "Oh, Cat…"

…

I shake my head at the piece of paper in my hands. "This is one of the longest lists I have ever seen in my life…and I'm only 16." I'm not being overdramatic either. This list has everything from making a scrapbook, learning how to ride a bike, riding in a helicopter, going fishing, to skydiving. There's much, much more. Trust me. This is going to be one hell of a busy year.

"Yup!" Cat nodded with happiness. "And we have to complete these ALL before sometime next August, which is how long the doctor said I'd be alive."

"But-"

"What should we do first?" I ask hastily, cutting Beck off, and he glares at me.

Reason why I did that is because…I know Cat's secret. I know why the doctor is telling her HOW LONG she has until her body gives out on her. Why she's doing it, hell if I'll ever know, but I do know is…

Cat won't be here for as long as I thought she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>_ And I Won't Let Go (Tori's POV)_


	3. And I Won't Let Go

**And for those who were wondering: yes, all 3 of my brothers are protective of me, lol. My older brother was too. And my two older sisters are too. So is my mom. Yeah…I'm good to go :)**

**Victoriousforever10, fobfan, Jeremy Shane, Glittergirl123, Julie, High on Mariah84, Raiden2342, CatHeartsU, Demi909Lovato, Finally Falling (I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack! I know you love Nathaniel a lot :) yes! Message me as soon as you can!), Cprizzle: **Thanks you guys for your reviews! I love them all so much! Keep it up :) maybe this story can be as popular as 12 Sessions? By the way, 12 Sessions is in the making. I'm having a bit of a minor writer's block on the "book" part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Three**

**And I Won't Let Go**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary,_

_My friends and I are going to the lake on Tori's dad's boat! I'm so excited! They say it's because we don't spend __**enough**__ time together, but I see right through them…we're doing this because it's on my __**bucket**__**list**__! _

_Yes, I have a bucket list! I would write them down for you, but I left it at Beck's house. Oops. _

_**No problem**__ though! Because I'll tell you about __**EVERYTHING**__ that I'll do that will be crossed __**off**__ my bucket list! Beck promises to be there __**every**__**step**__ of the way!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_September 10__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Tori's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Thanks again, dad, for letting us take the boat out." I tell my overworked father. I finish my Lucky Charm cereal and take Cat's empty bowl as well. "We really appreciate it."

Cat nods, taking our empty Orange Juice glasses to the sink and I wash them. "It's going to be so fun!" Cat spent the night because I didn't want her to go through the hassle of finding a ride over here, and I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with her.

My dad nods. "There are a few rules though."

"As expected." I say over the running water, as I hand Cat a bowl to dry with the towel and put away.

"No drugs, no alcoholic, no stripping, no illegal activities, no speeding in the boat, only licensed drivers drive the boat." My dad says, looking to Cat.

She pouts. "Phooey." And I laugh. Her parents don't want her to get her license till she's 18. Everyone else in the group has theirs though.

It hits me…

Cat may never get her license...that breaks my heart even MORE, and I didn't think that was possible.

"Just follow the rules, alright?" And he puts his police hat on, grabbing his lunch box. "Oh and one more thing: all kids under the weight of 100 needs to have a lifejacket."

"Phooey times 2!" Cat says, and we all laugh. "I need to eat doughnuts and soda more often."

"Cat, if you eat those too much, you'll have a heart-attack." My dad says as he kisses my head, and then Cat's head.

Ever since we all found out Cat has cancer, everyone's been treating her like tomorrow is her last day. My family has been inviting her over and loving on her a lot. Same with everyone else's family. Even Robbie's grandmother invited her over so she could apologize…and she made Cat a chicken…Cat was very touched. Personally, I'm still fuzzy on the whole "chicken" thing.

We know this cancer could be cured, but it's rare that women live through it.

Cat thinks she won't.

We're praying she does.

I need her to.

She's one of my best friends.

How can I wake up one day and come to the harsh reality that Cat Valentine won't be here?

The front door opening and closing snaps me from my thoughts and I see Andre coming up to us. "What's up, Vega family? Lil' Red, my girl!" He lifts Cat into the air and she squeals. He gives her a tight hug and I can see the amount of emotion in his facial expression and eyes. It's the same as everyone else who loves Cat.

Fear.

"Andre, I trust you'll take care of my girls today?" My dad tells him after patting Andre on the shoulder.

Andre nods, still keep Cat close to him. "Of course, sir. You have my word."

"So why are you guys suddenly wanting to go to the lake?" My dad asks before he heads to the door. "I forgot to ask, but I am curious."

"It's on my Bucket List!" Cat blurts out with an excited voice as she jumps up and down.

I see the shock and pain in my dad's eyes. "Bucket List?"

Cat nods. "Yup. We made a long list of the things we're going to do before I die!"

I can see my dad get teary eyed and it breaks my heart. "Oh…well…you kids be safe and have fun." And he leaves.

Yeah, dad…I know exactly how you feel.

"I'm ready!" I hear my sister's annoying voice coming down the stairs and she's dressed for a day in the sun.

Andre, Cat, and I shake our heads. "No!"

Trina gasps. "Why not? It's my boat too!"

"Trina…this day is kind of a personal day." I tell her in a serious tone. "It's a sentimental experience for our group and we want this time for ourselves."

"What can be so sentimental about a lake trip?" My sister asks, clueless.

"It's on my Bucket List!" Cat says it loudly again. "It's on the list of things to do before I hit the bucket!"

Andre's fist clench, just like how Beck's did. "Cat, don't say it like that."

Trina shrugs, putting her stuff by the front door. "Just let me go. If its Cat's last wish, let me go share it with her." I swear my sister can be so heartless.

"ONE of my last wishes!" Cat snaps suddenly, surprising us all. "I'm not on my death bed! The doctor said to give me about a year to live, so I have many more wishes to come before then! So don't say it's my last one, because it's my first one!"

I break down crying, as Andre walks away from us, unable to control his emotions any longer.

…

"AH! This is so fun!" Cat said as we all stepped onto my dad's speedboat after Andre and Beck took the truck back to the parking lot. Robbie held the boat there with the rope as we waited for the other boys. "Weeeeeee!" Cat yelled as the boat rocked a little.

I laughed as Jade turned Cat around to face her. "Yeah, yeah. Put this on." Jade put the lifejacket over Cat's head and Cat figured out what she meant. Once Jade tightly buckled Cat up in the jacket, she sat Cat down and sat next to her. I take out my camera and snap a picture of Cat and Jade, smiling…well, Cat was smiling. Jade was giving me one of the dirtiest looks ever.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Cat pouted a little once she was comfortable in the seat.

"We want you safe, Lil' Red, so yes." Andre says when he jumps on.

"It's not my fault I weigh so little."

Jade groans as she reaches into her bag. "Here." She hands her a bag of Puff Cheetos. "Eat all those and maybe you'll gain 10 pounds." Yeah, that'll fatten the redhead right up.

"Ooh, thank you, Jade!" Cat squealed as the three boys stepped onto the boat.

I shake my head. "Jade, she's going to have diabetes if she eats so much junk food."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Whatever makes Cat happy, Vega." I seriously didn't know Jade's soft side until now, but this is her absolute best friend right here, who you need to keep a close eye on or else you'll have to send out search dogs since Cat is ALWAYS on the move.

Cat swallows a handful of Cheetos. "I love the lake!"

"We can tell." Robbie chuckled out as he sat next to me. Beck and Andre were arguing about who's going to drive first, Robbie nudged me. "You okay?"

I shake my head. "No." My attention is on Cat as she's trying to touch the water, but Jade is scolding her to stay inside the boat.

"I know how you feel." He says. "Cat and I have been friends for a long time. To imagine her dying is unimaginable. It kind of hurts."

"It hurts more than anything I have ever felt in my whole life." I tell him as I stare at the jumpy Cat, who squeaks in shock and hangs onto Jade's arm when we take off.

I know Cat's hurting right now. I don't know if she's physically hurting, which I'm praying she's not, but I know she's in pain emotionally. The reality of knowing you're dying would be frightening for me. I can only imagine how Cat feels, since she is the most alive person in the world.

I know for a fact that the rest of us are dying as well.

I hate facing the cold hard truth, but this time next year, we might not have Cat here with us.

It's the scariest thought on earth.

…

We stop for lunch and after she eats, Cat wants to go in the water. I stand up and put my lifejacket on. "I'll go in the water with her."

"You have to hold on to her, Tori, or hold her hand." Beck says as he helps Cat into the water and I jump in.

Once I come back to the surface I grab onto Cat's hand and she wraps an arm around my neck lightly. "Why?"

Cat blushes. "I don't know how to swim."

I take her arm off my shoulder, but keep our hands connected. "Let's learn. I'll teach you." She smiles brightly. "Kick your feet really hard, like this." I smirk as I demonstrate for her, knowing full well that the splashing would go onto the boat and onto the others. I already hear Jade and the guys cursing.

"Ooh, like this!" And Cat follows, and Jade's screaming from getting wet even more.

"TORI!" Andre yells at me.

I laugh really hard. "Perfect, Cat, perfect." I face her again as the others are drying themselves off. "Now while kicking your feet like you did, you need to move your arms like this. I'll show you, but I have to let you go for a second."

Cat bites her lip, but then nods.

I let her hand go, and she floats there and watches my movement with my feet and hands. This time my feet are underwater, so I'm not getting anyone wet. Cat immediately grabs my hand after I go back to her. I smile. "You ready?"

Cat takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay…"

"I'm right here." I tell her. "I'm here for you."

Cat knows I meant that in a deeper meaning.

I'm here for her right this second, but I'm also going to be there for her through this whole "cancer" problem she's going through. I'll be there right next to her. So will the others.

I let Cat's hand go and she does exactly what I did and soon, she's swimming. "Oh my god, I'm swimming, I'm swimming!" She screams. "Beck! Jade! Andre! Robbie! I'm swimming!"

I see the other four look over at us and first look worried, but see she's REALLY swimming, so they smile. Yes, even Jade smiled.

Beck takes his shirt off and jumps in, making Cat and I scream at the splash. Beck comes back to the surface and swims over to Cat. "You're swimming, girl! Finally!" Cat laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her immediately, carrying her in the water. I guess they just love hugging each other still…

Poor Beck.

I know he loves her, but…

He might not be able to keep her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_We Believe With Hope (Beck's POV)_


	4. We Believe With Hope

**(I'M RE-POSTING THIS CHAPTER TO SEE IF IT WILL SHOW UP BECAUSE ITS NOT SHOWING UP FOR ME!)  
><strong>

**AODiva1979, Raiden2342, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10, FobFan, Jeremy Shane, RedVelvet, CatHeartsU, InfinityForever7, CPrizzle, BlueRoses1212, Demi909Lovato: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) you all are awesome! Keep it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Four**

**We Believe With Hope**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Yay! Today is going to be a __**fun**__ day! We're all going on a picnic! Hehe, I've never on one before, so we had written that one down on my Bucket List. Beck is over and we're going to make sandwiches and pack other food into a basket, with a checkered blanket. Just like in the __**movies**__! _

_I'm so happy __**and**__ excited! I have no idea how __**long **__this will last today, but no matter what, I'm __**truly**__ stoked!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine _

_September 19__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Beck's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I spent the night at Cat's house last night, staying in the guest room, so I could help her get ready for the ultimate picnic we're going on with our friends. She's so excited for this. I'm dreading it. Why? Because it's another thing we're crossing off the list. It's another thing closer to where Cat might actually leave us forever. I hate this Bucket List. It's a good thing, I guess, and it makes Cat happy. I hate it, personally, because it's just a slap in the face that we have to do all these things before Cat's hour glass runs out of sand.

"Okay, Beck, you ready to make the sandwiches?" Cat asks me with a big smile.

I force myself to smile back as I help her.

I love her smile, I love her voice, I love her laugh, and I love her.

More than a friend.

Jade and I broke up months ago.

Cat and I became inseparable months ago.

We're best friends.

And somehow along the way, I feel in deep love with her.

How do you let go of someone you truly love?

If you know, let me know.

Because I'll never heal from this.

Cat squeals, which snaps me out of my depressing thoughts. "This is so amazing! The weather is absolutely perfect, and the picnic basket looks cute! Everything is going perfect today!"

I kiss her head and hug her. "We will make sure it stays that way, Cat. I promise."

She leans back a little, holding her pinky towards me. "Pinky promise?"

I wrap my pinky around her small one and nod. "Pinky promise." I pull my finger away in disgust. "Cat!"

Cat starts laughing as she shows me her hand that is covered in peanut butter from the sandwiches. She heads towards me and puts her hand on the back of my shirt. I shout in shock and grab some of the grape jelly quickly and putting some on her shirt. Soon we're having a PB and J food fight in the kitchen of her large house.

These are the moments I'm always going to cherish.

Cat screamed. "Oh, heck no!" She yelled after she picks at her hair. "You put some in my hair- OH, IT'S ON!"

We were a bit late to the picnic, trust me.

…

_Click, click_

I am getting tired of hearing Tori's camera going off every time she takes a freaking picture.

We met everyone at the park and everyone's forcing the smiles and the laughter, while Cat's are true and meaningful. I don't know if she knows we're hurting, but if she does, she's a better actress than I thought. I know she wants to enjoy her life, but my God, my heart keeps breaking more and more every day. Soon my heart may just stop from not having anything left.

Good.

Then when Cat dies, I can be with her.

I want this to be a nightmare.

Not the picnic, but this whole situation.

Cat's cancer.

One day, everything was perfect.

The next, Cat's home sick from a nasty flu.

The day after that, Cat finds this large, strange mark on her chest.

The day after, Cat's mom takes her to the doctor.

The day after, Cat announces the doctors said their running tests.

Four days later, Cat still hadn't heard anything from the doctors.

A day later, Cat gets a call, saying she had to come in right away.

The day after that, Cat tells us she has Breast Cancer.

10 days.

10 dreadful, long days.

It took 10 days for my life to come to a halt after Cat told us she has cancer.

You know, I expected something totally different. I mean, how can one of my friends have cancer? How can this happen to me? It's not fair!

IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Beck?" I hear Cat's small, soft voice as she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look to her and she has sad eyes. "Everything will be okay."

I see that everyone else is in their own conversation of Jade and Tori screaming about who's hair is prettier and cleaner, so I take advantage of this. "Cat, how do you know?"

"I have a feeling." She puts a hand to where her heart would be. "I know it's scary for you, and it's scary for me too. I'm not happy to die. I'm actually quite frightened of the idea. It's just mother-nature, Beck. Things happen. Unfortunately…it's happening to me."

"I don't want it to happen to you." I tell her, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "You're so important to me. I can't let you go." I've never sounded so desperate before and I hate the tone of it in my voice, but I can't help it.

"There are just some things that we have to let go of, even when we don't want to." She whispers, letting a tear fall. I take my hand and wipe it away gently. "You guys have to face it. This time next year, you might have to let me go."

"But there's chemo." I tell her.

When a person has cancer, they automatically go with chemo, no matter how much they'll physically change or inwardly hurt. They want to live, so they take the chance and go with chemo. I didn't know Cat wasn't going to take that chance.

I find this out when she frowns. "Cat?"

"I'm not doing chemo." She says, and everyone shuts up and looks to us.

This probably looks bad, since we're sitting so close to each other and holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, but right now, I don't give a crap. I'm angry and frustrated. How dare she do this to me?

"You can't be serious!" I stand up, away from her.

She bursts into tears as she stands up as well. "Beck, you have to understand! If I'm going to die, I want to die pretty and looking the same! I don't want you guys to see me the ways I'll look if I go through chemo! Don't you guys want that? Do you all really want me to suffer?"

That hurts.

Of course I don't want her to suffer.

I never want Cat to hurt.

I collapse to my knees and sob uncontrollably. I should be embarrassed of my actions, but I'm not. The love of my life is going to die. My heart is ripping apart, my stomach is in double knots, and I just want to bury up a hole and crawl in there, lay there to die. I feel Cat's loving arms circle my upper torso and I wrap my arms around her too. I don't want to let her go.

Is this really how I'm going to lose her?

Am I really going to lose her to cancer?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_Love is Unstoppable (Andre's POV)_


	5. Love Is Unstoppable

**Blueroses1212, CatHeartsU, VictoriousForever10, FobFan, CPrizzle, VictoriousForever10 (again), Glittergirl123, CatHeartsU (Again), Jeremy Shane, Jadiee: **Thank you guys for reviewing :) I'm jealous cause my brother's story is getting more attention, but that's okay. I still appreciate you guys :) you're all awesome. I'm sorry for some of you the last chapter didn't show up until today :( it didn't show up for me either until a few hours ago. Please keep reviewing though! PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Five**

**Love Is Unstoppable**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_**We**__ entered in a sports charity tournament! It's where we get to play three different sports against other teams like __**us**__. It's me, Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Sikowitz as our team leader. _

_I hope I'll do __**okay**__ and not __**screw **__**up**__ anything. We've been practicing a little and Beck always tells me I'm a natural at __**everything**__. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the __**best**__! _

_Wish me __**luck**__!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_September 24__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Andre's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Never really saw myself doing one of these cheesy charity events, but Cat wrote this on her stupid Bucket List, so I'm doing it. Baseball, Archery, and…Boxing? Yeah, Cat's really flipped her lid. But she's dying. They're bound to want to do the strangest things. Don't think I'm saying this like it means absolutely nothing; like I don't give a crap that Cat's going to be gone this time next year. I'm not okay with this. I wish this cancer could go away and leave her alone. It's not though.

It's here and it's not leaving.

I pull up to Cat's large house and honk my horn a few times, waiting for her. I text Beck real quick and tell him I have Cat and we'll meet him at his trailer right now. By the time I press SEND, Cat jumps into my car, ready for a day of exercise with her work-out clothes, small duffle bag she puts in the backseat, and her hair is up in a pony tail with a Pink Ribbon cap over her head. Since her skin is so fragile, she's been advised to wear a hat or something to cover her head as much as possible.

Did I mention how weak Cat is now?

Well, not weak, but we still have to be careful.

If she bumps into anything hard, she will automatically get a bruise there. The cancer apparently makes her skin thin and damages easily. Soon, she'll probably be getting questioned about if someone abuses her or not. Yeah, THAT'S how many bruises Cat gets in one day.

She gets dizzy every now and then too.

This is why I'm not comfortable with doing this charity event. I know it's on Cat's stupid list, but she's too sick. But who listens to the voice of reason in our group? No one.

"Hi, Andre!" Cat greets after she puts her safety belt on. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Lil' Red." I force a smile and start my car back up, heading towards Beck's house. "Ready for today?"

"Never been so ready for anything else in my whole life!" She says, practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh, I'm so happy we're doing this as a team. It's going to be unforgettable!"

"Trust me, Cat, this whole year is already unforgettable." I didn't mean to say that, but it just came out.

Cat frowns and reaches for my hand that's gripping the gear shift. "Andre, I think we should talk about-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Cat." I say with venom. "I cannot open up about this whole thing." I didn't want to sound so vile about the subject, but I'm not good with sharing my feelings. Especially feelings like this.

"Say it, Andre."

"No."

"Say it!"

"NO!" I snap, shocking my own self with how vicious I sound. "I won't talk about this! I won't even say the word! I won't admit that you're dying! I won't face the fact that one day, I'll open my eyes and realize you're going to be just a picture by my bed and you won't be at school or in my life AT ALL!" I'm so frustrated that I pull over to the side of the road and bang my head against the steering wheel, sobbing. I hate showing weakness in front of Cat, or anyone, but I can't help it.

I hear Cat undo her seatbelt and her arms go around my upper torso as she cries on my shoulder. I have no clue how long we were crying, but it took a few minutes to regain ourselves and answer back our friends' worried text messages about what was taking us so long.

Cat leans her head on my arm as we get back on the road. "Don't worry, Andre. I won't tell anyone about this."

I quickly give her head a kiss. "You're unforgettable, Cat."

I hear her giggle. "I know."

…

"Strike 2!"

"For the love of all that is HOLY, Jade, HIT THE BALL!" Tori yells from 2nd base in the hot, boiling sun. Beck is on 1st base, while Robbie is on 3rd. I'm with Cat by the bench, waiting my turn. I'm after Cat. We've been playing this baseball game for over an hour, but Cat hasn't had a chance to hit the ball yet. This is going to be her first shot. I'm praying she hits the ball. It would make her day.

"Strike 3 and YOU'RE OUT!"

Jade throws the bat at the guy in uniform behind her. "I didn't want to hit the stupid ball anyways!" She snaps as she stomps back over to us. Cat hands her a cold water bottle from the ice box and Jade takes it roughly. "Can you believe that guy? UGH!"

Cat just giggles and I pat her covered head. "You're up, Lil' Red."

She nods and runs out there.

We've been practicing for the past couple of weeks, so let's hope all that time went into good use. Cat actually does well, but I don't know how she will do under pressure.

Cat holds the bat up correctly, just the way we showed her, and looks concentrated as she licks her lips. I almost laugh, but I stand up as the ball is thrown…suddenly- "RUN, CAT, RUN!" I yell out, jumping up and down as Cat drops the bat and runs to 1st base. Tori runs to 3rd base, Beck runs to 2nd, and Robbie makes a homerun. The ball is too far out for the other team to get it in time. "KEEP GOING!"

"GO, CAT, GO!" Jade even yells to cheer her on.

Tori runs onto home base, while Beck steps on 3rd, and Cat makes it to 2nd. We see the other team's player has the ball after picking it up and is running back, but she drops it.

"RUN, GUYS, GO!" We all scream to Beck and Cat.

Tori runs next to me, grabbing her camera out of her bag.

Beck makes a run for it to homerun and slides dramatically onto the base. Cat steps on 3rd base and her eyes go straight to mine. I nod when I feel the other team is far enough away. "KEEP GOING!" I tell her and only her.

She smiles and nods, making a run for the last base and she jumps onto the base.

"SAFE!"

Everyone in the stands and in our team cheers and screams for Cat's victory as we win the game. Beck puts Cat on his shoulders as Cat's given the trophy for the Baseball part of the event. Cat is in shock, but she's smiling so brightly, holding the trophy up and squealing in delight. Tori is next to them, taking pictures.

I can't help the pride I feel for her right now.

Yeah, that's MY Lil' Red.

My fighter.

My hero.

My good friend, who's in an inner battle with a deadly cancer, but she won't let it control her.

That's Cat Valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I Had The Best Day With You Today (Robbie's POV)_

**Digidestend Angel's Writing Tip: **Twist things up here and there. I, personally, like to change things. I make sad stories, action stories, dramatic stories, violent stories, happy stories, unique stories, funny stories, and such…I make series, like the BeckXCat Songfic Series I did. I write many songfics, sad, funny, or such. Now I want to try different couplings. I'm thinking on my next story of doing a "Cabbie" one…maybe just a songfic. Anyways, try new things. Keep your followers on the edge, saying "What's he/she going to pull out of the hat next?" It's a wonderful feeling, trust me.


	6. I Had The Best Day With You Today

**Victoriousforever10, Raiden2342, Jeremy Shane, RedVelvetAngel, Fobfan, Glittergirl123, Purplesocksandspoons, Gleegirl5, MariaLuvsYew, SpookyPookah, Jadiee, Demi909Lovato, someone-who-left-no-name: **Thanks guys for reviewing! You make my day! :) I love life!

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend: Patamon32 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Six**

**I Had The Best Day With You Today**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary,_

_The past couple of days have been __**normal**__ and uneventful for us at Hollywood Arts. We have nothing planned for the weekend, but you know how in our group that plans __**come**__**out**__ of nowhere! _

_I've been __**feeling**__ okay, but I have these big butterflies in my stomach of what I __**should**__ be feeling. Am I __**supposed**__ to be tired or sick? Am I __**supposed**__ to be taking all these medications or losing hair? __**What**__? I don't expect you to answer me…if you did, that'd be weird and kind of scary. _

_I hope I can finish my Bucket List __**before**__ I die…I know I shouldn't talk so __**negative**__, but we all know no one my age __**survives**__ cancer…if they do, it's __**rare**__._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_October 1__st_

…

…

…

…

…

**Robbie's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This is just so last minute, but if Cat's happy with it, then I guess I can be too. This wasn't on Cat's Bucket List, but it's still one of those things to do before…before…I can't even think about it. How do you come to the fact that your best friend is dying?

I remember when Rex was dying…that hurt so bad.

Cat was there for me during that time…sort of…she tried to be before they dragged her off to that white padded room that took us forever to get her out of. Anyways, she was there for me, so I'll be there for her.

Don't tell Rex this, but…Cat dying is hurting SO much more than Rex. Rex doesn't smile like Cat, he isn't happy and cheery like Cat, nor is he energetic as her. Cat keeps me in shape with how hyper-active she is.

When we asked her what she wanted to do this weekend, she suddenly had a light-bulb go off in her head and said she wanted to go to the beach. So we decided on Venice beach again. We're going for the whole weekend, staying in Beck's trailer. We told her though that if she has to go pee SO BAD like last time, she is NOT going alone.

I don't want that nightmare to happen again…I drank fish water…ew. I can still taste it in my mouth. You probably didn't want to know that, did you? Oh well. You read it, so you can live with it like I have to.

"Yay! We're going to the beach!" I hear Cat's joyful voice as my unloving mother drops me off in front of Beck's place. My mom speeds off and I see Cat trying to put a ice chest in the back of Beck's truck, but I run up to her and help her. "Thanks, Robbie!" She says after it's in and gives me a hug.

"Careful with lifting heavy things, Cat." I didn't mean to scold her like I was her father, but I want her to be careful. She's so fragile and she gets so tired suddenly at random times, I just don't want her to have her day ruined so early.

Cat pouts. "I know, I know."

Beck comes out of the trailer and smiles to me. "What's up, Rob?"

I nod to him. "Hey. Anyone else here?"

They shake their head. "Nope!" Cat jumps around. "I spent the night so I could get Beck up early so he wouldn't sleep in like last time!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "I forgot to put my phone on the charger, so it died and my alarm obviously couldn't go off to wake me up."

Cat just giggles and gives him a hug.

It doesn't weird me out that Cat spent the night at Beck's. They're best friends. Different than the kind of best friends the rest of us are with each other.

When Beck was seriously depressed about Jade dumping him so suddenly, Cat immediately went to his rescue, and every since then, they've been inseparable. At first, I was jealous because I've always had a crush on Cat, but I see how they look at each other and how Beck is good for Cat. I've moved on and let them be…even though I still have the stand-ups of hers…

I just want Cat happy.

Forever.

I don't want to lose her to cancer. I wish she would fight back by taking chemotherapy, but she refuses. She wants to enjoy her year. I guess it's understandable. It would be selfish of me to ask her to do something she'd suffer from. We have to respect her last wishes…

God, I hate saying that.

…

I help Cat out of the water and onto the shore as we're laughing like maniacs. Andre and Beck decided to surf a little more after trying to teach me and Cat how, but we sucked at it. BUT at least it's something to cross off Cat's List, which was learning how to surf. Tori stopped taking pictures a while ago, and now she and Jade are tanning, but not communicating at the same time right next to each other. Those two girls have serious issues they need to work out.

I look to Cat, who's out of breath. "You okay there?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder. I hope nothing's wrong.

Cat forces a smile to me and nods. "Yes." She says in a small voice. She takes in a deep breath and then I can see she feels better. "Let's make a sand castle!"

I shrug. "Sounds good."

We pick a spot by the shore and we start digging with our hands. Uck. There is going to be so much mud under my fingernails after today and I won't be able to get it out for weeks!

"Hey, Robbie?"

I look up to Cat as we started making one tower. "Yeah, Cat?"

She looks sad, but keeps sculpting. "Will you miss me?"

I know exactly what she's referring to. "More than anything. Don't doubt that, okay?"

She nods. "Okay. And Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

She takes my hand and I look her in the eyes. "Thanks for being such a great friend to me."

And those words were all it took before I let a tear slide down my cheek after she turns away to make another tower. I'm going to miss her so much. How can we live a life without Cat Valentine in it? Is there such a thing?

"Ooh, let me take a picture of this!" Tori runs up with her camera that she's like physically attached to lately.

Cat puts her arms around my neck, leaning onto me and we are close to our semi-finished sand castle. We both are smiling and trying not to laugh. Cat let's go as Tori says she's done.

"Hey, Tori." I call out to her before she walks back to her chair. She looks at me. "Can I get a copy of that when it's developed?"

I need to remember this moment.

I need to keep remembering Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_There Can Be Miracles When You Believe (Andre's POV)_


	7. There Can Be Miracles When You Believe

**Blueroses1212, Victoriousforever10, AODiva1979, Jeremy Shane, FobFan, LittleMissVictorious, Raiden2342, CatHeartsU, Demi909Lovato, Glittergirl123, Jadiee, Cprizzle, VictoriousFOrever10(again): **Thanks guys for reviewing! You are all wonderful! We won't be updating tomorrow because my sister is suddenly getting married…in a trailer park…sorry, but I'm not used to that. We have money. Why can't she use it? Anyways, I have to get up early, go to church, buy a dress and high heels, get a new bow for my hair, get Nathaniel's suit and shoes, and I'm the maid of honor :) anyways, I have to go to work at 4pm and all the way to 8am Monday morning. No way of updating tomorrow. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

_I do not own "God of this City" song  
><em>

…

**Chapter Seven**

**There Can Be Miracles When You Believe**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_**Believe**__ it or not, a terrible earthquake happened here in the Los Angeles area! It was __**terrifying**__! No one in our group or families was hurt, but homes were __**destroyed**__. Mine is okay, so is my friends'. I wish there was a way I __**could**__ help, but I don't know what I can do. I'm a 5'1'', 90 pound, __**dying**__ girl. What can I possibly do that could make a __**difference**__? Time to get in my thinking chair…which is my toilet…what? I just so happen to get __**a**__** lot**__ of ideas there!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_Oct0ber 10__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Andre's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Cat, what the bloody heck are you doing?"

I blink in confusion after Beck asks that question. "What is she doing?"

Cat looks down from her ladder as she is nailing some boards together at a random house. "Hey, guys! You're here! How'd you find me?" She asks innocently as she's wearing jeans, a long-sleeve pink shirt, with a bright yellow vest on it with a yellow hardhat over her red hair, which makes her little even tinier. She looks like a mini-construction worker doll, I'll admit it. The hammer in her hands does make me kind of nervous though.

"We called your mom since you didn't have your phone. Cat, seriously, what's going on?" Jade asked, in shock like the rest of us.

"I joined Habitat for Humanity!" She says with our favorite bright smile that always makes my day shine. "I felt bad for this part of town that was really messed up after the Earthquake, so my dad, brother, and I joined this! My dad and brother are working on the plumbing, while I'm fixing this section where a large chunk broke apart. I'm learning a lot too." She was talking so fast and so much, I tried to keep up.

Beck smiled. "Cat, you really are some kind of an angel."

Cat giggled and shrugged. "I just wanted to help. I know a little girl like me can't do much, but I'm trying."

This girl is dying of cancer, only has less than a year to live, and she wants to spend most of it helping the community? Holy crap, I think Cat just turned perfect here. She's already a sweetheart and adorable, but this absolutely takes the cake.

Tori chuckles. "And only you, Cat, can look like a cutie-pie while doing charity work." Cat blushes underneath her extra-large helmet.

I get an idea. "Who's in charge, Lil' Red?"

Cat looks surprised at my question. "He is." She points to the front door of the broken house.

I see a guy, who has a vest and hardhat on like Cat does, with a clipboard as he's looking at the destroyed door up and down, wondering how to go about fixing it. "Hey!" I jog up to him and he looks to me. "I'm a friend of Cat's."

He nods. "I'm Dan. Nice to meet you. I've known Cat's family for a long time. What can I do for you?"

"I want to help too." I tell him in all seriousness. "So what can I do for you guys?"

Dan nods and smiles. "The more the merrier. There's a lot to do for this neighborhood." He looks to the others, who are shocked at my actions. "Anyone else?" He asks in hopes of getting more help.

Beck shakes himself out of his shock and nods. "I'm in."

Everyone else joins in and steps up. Cat's smile was so big to the point I didn't think it could get any bigger.

…

A few hours later, I'm teamed up with Cat to fix the play structure in a backyard of someone's messed up house. There are four small children living there, so we figured they needed to play too. Cat's still smiling, but I guess I am too now that I think of it. It's killing my cheekbones. I was also given a neon yellow vest and a yellow hardhat. Beck and Robbie is a block away at another house helping repair a roof, while Jade and Tori are painting random things.

"I'm going to miss these moments with you guys." Cat suddenly says out of nowhere.

I gulp, losing my smile. "Yeah…yeah, me too."

"Hey, Andre, can you do me a favor?"

"Name it, Cat." Anything I can do for her right now would be awesome. I feel so helpless to her already, I just want to do something! ANYTHING!

She bites her lip. "Can…can we write a song and sing it?"

I smile. "You bet."

She squeals with excitement.

…

I strum with my guitar on stage in front of the large audience that gathered in the local park to hold memorial for all those who lost their lives in the earthquake. It may not have been a big number, but it was one too many who died, you know? This is such a beautiful sight up here. It's a candle light ceremony, so everyone is holding up lit candles.

I hear Tori's camera going off as she's right next to the stage with Beck, Jade, and Robbie. I swear, it's like she needs to sew that camera onto her hand with the way she's always carrying that around.

Cat was sitting next to me, smiling. It was time.

"_**You are the God of this city,**_

_**You are the King of these people, **_

_**You're the Lord of this nation…**_

_**You are.**_

_**You're the light in this darkness,**_

_**You're the hope to the hopeless, **_

_**You're the peace to the restless, **_

_**You are…**_

_**There is no one like Our God.**_

_**There is no one like Our God.**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…**_

_**You're the God of this city**_

_**You're the King of these people**_

_**You're the Lord of this nation**_

_**You are…**_

_**You're the light in this darkness,**_

_**You're the hope to the hopeless,**_

_**You're the peace to the restless,**_

_**You are…**_

_**There is no one like Our God.**_

_**There is no one like Our God.**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…**_

_**We believe…**_

_**We believe…**_

_**We believe…**_

_**WE BELIEVE IN YOU, GOD!**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…**_

_**For greater things have yet to come**_

_**And greater things are still to be done in this city…"**_

As I finish strumming, the crowd cheers and cries in happiness. I know the song helped them and brought some sort of peace to their hearts.

I'm not spiritual, not one bit…but…right now I can't help, but pray for a miracle.

Not just for my city.

But for my Lil' Red.

For Cat.

…

As I walk into my house late that same night, I see my senile grandmother on the living room couch. She's calm. She's always calm at night. "Hey, grandma." I greet her.

She gets startled, but soon smiles. "Hi, Andre! How was your day?"

I nod. "It was good. Um…hey, Grandma…"

"Yes, Andre?"

"Can I join you at Church tomorrow morning?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_Dear Friend, I Feel So Helpless (Jade's POV)_


	8. Dear Friend, I Feel So Helpless

**Ohh, so tired from work…ATTENTION TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER/READER and FRIEND, FINALLY FALLING: hurry and get an account! I need someone to talk to who understands! You understand! Its about my deceased big brother…you helped me through that before.**

**Julie, Raiden2342, Jeremy Shane, liveintherain, XxPeetaxKatniss-foreverxX, Glittergirl123, CPrizzle **_(HAHA, I know right? Thank you for noticing that part! I was hoping someone would_**!), CatHeartsU, BlueRoses1212, VictoriousForever10, FobFan, LittleMissVictorious **_(your penname is cute),_** humblyhappy, Jadiee, Demi909Lovato: **THANK YOU guys for reviewing, saying how I'm a good writer, and how you think this story is beautiful :) your reviews make me smile and get me through another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Dear Friend, I Feel So Helpless**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Today will be another __**regular**__ day at school. Not much to __**talk**__ about lately. _

_Hmmm…well, yesterday we were able to cross __**another**__ thing off my list. I learned how to ride a bike! Yes, I'm 16 and I __**never**__ have learned how to ride a bike, but now I do! It's just __**one**__ of those things that's "now or never", you know?_

_Well, I better go get ready. Beck's taking me __**out**__ to breakfast today! I'm so __**excited**__! I __**love**__ spending time with him…and I think I'm in __**love**__ with him in general. Oh, those high school __**crushes**__. _

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_October 18__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Don't forget, students, your Portraits are due in two days!" My art teacher says after the bell rings.

I groan and stand up after everyone has already run out of the room. Talk about procrastinating. I'm supposed to draw/paint a picture of the one thing that means EVERYTHING to me and I absolutely CANNOT live without. Everyone else has already done theirs and bragged about it…I stay silent. I don't know what to do my portrait on! I mean-

My thoughts stop short when I see my best friend running up to me in tears. "Jade! Jade!" She screams to me and runs into my arms. "Jade, it's horrible! Just horrible!"

I'm in shock, but I have her sit down on the nearest bench. "Cat, talk to me, what happened?" If you really need a translator to my question, it is: Who do I need to kill?

"It's horrible! Everyone KNOWS!" She tells me, her sobbing getting worse.

I'm confused. "Knows what?"

"That's I have cancer!"

Oh, crap.

Now that I realize it, everyone has been staring at Cat like she is some kind of disease today, but I haven't really paid attention to it until just now.

I clench my fists. "How'd you find this out?"

Cat chokes before answering. "Those mean kids that used to work for Robbie that take photos and stuff, posting them on The Slap! They took pictures of me and asked me how it feels to be the dying girl of the school!"

Heck no.

They're dead.

"I wonder how they found out." I say out loud, and Cat shrugs, calming herself down to just hiccupping.

"It was Rex!" We look and see Beck come up with an angry face. "It's on Rex's Slap page!"

I growl. "I'm going to kill that puppet!" We all stand up and after meeting up with Andre and Tori, we head to Robbie's locker.

Robbie is there and Rex is in his hand, and they're laughing about something.

They won't be laughing in a minute.

"ROBBIE!" Andre yells out, silencing everything.

Robbie has wide eyes. "What did I do?"

"YOU POSTED CAT'S SECRET ON THE SLAP, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" I scream in his face.

"It wasn't me!" Robbie says, sweating in nervousness. "It was Rex!"

Cat gasps. "How could you, Rex?" She is so naïve.

Rex hummed. "Might as well come out now, Cat. I mean, aren't you the one who never keeps secrets?"

"That's Beck!" Tori says. "Not Cat!"

"Oh, oops." Rex shrugs. "My mistake."

Cat puts her arms around herself and shakes. "I can never show my face here ever again!" She collapses to the floor and Beck falls with her, wrapping his arms around her. "I just want to die already!"

Well, that was a stab to my heart.

Beck shakes his head, rocking her back and forth. "No, no, you don't mean that. Cat, you'll get through this. You know how? You have me. You have me, Andre, Jade, Tori, and even Robbie. Okay? We're here for you and no one is going to take that away. Don't let this one thing destroy your plans, Cat. Remember? We still have a long list of things to do before you…before you…pass." I see a few tears leave his eyes.

This is an absolutely heartbreaking sight.

He's in love with Cat.

Cat's in love with him.

But they will never get to enjoy that happily ever after they both deserve. It's sad.

…

"Cat, stay still!" I scold at her one more time as Cat suddenly burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry, but staying still has never been easy for me!" Cat tells me, sitting up again, smiling while looking up.

"Trust me, I know." I work on her chin while I'm drawing. "Give me a few more minutes and then you can move."

And I stay to my word.

"Okay, you can move, but don't come over here. I want to color it first, and then you can see it." I tell her firmly as I reach for my red chalk for her hair.

Cat nods and gets comfortable on the stool she's been sitting on for the past hour. "Kay-kay." There's a comfortable silence in the empty art room, exception of the sounds my chalk is making when it's hitting the paper. "Jade?"

"Hmm?" I say, concentrated on my art.

"What do you think dying feels like?"

No, no, no, stay focused.

Don't cry.

Finish this stupid portrait first!

"I'm not sure, Cat."

"Do you think I'll be hurting?"

I close my eyes for a moment, but get the strength to keep coloring. "I hope not. I hate to see you in pain, you know that."

She nods. "Yeah. I know." She shuffles a bit more in her seat as I switch to a different shade of brown for her eyes. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"How important am I to you?"

I can't help the small smile. "Let me tell you what exactly this portrait is for, Cat. I'm supposed to make a picture of the most precious thing to me in my whole life. Something I can NOT live without and it will kill me if it was ever taken away from me. Some classmates drew their cell phones, laptops, their dogs, or their favorite food. You know what I drew?" I put down the blue chalk for her blue shirt as I turn my drawing around and show Cat, who gasps. "You."

"Aw, Jade, thanks!"

I put the drawing back as Cat jumps into my arms and I hug her back.

Now I can cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I Believe, I Believe, I Believe In You (Robbie's POV)_


	9. I Believe, I Believe, I Believe In You

**Thanks for reviewing: Julie, FinallyFallingAllOverAgain (just message me when you get a chance :) kay?), victoriousforever10, FobFan, Demi909Lovato, CPrizzle, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, amehakay, AODiva1979, Glittergirl123, Jadiee, Victoriousforever10 (again), XxPeetaxKatniss-ForeverxX, MaydayParade-ReadingMercat, and Blueroses1212: **Thank you all for reviewing and your kind comments :) they make me smile so much.

**QUESTION: **Okay, if I published a book (I'd make it anonymous author) and I told you guys about it, would you buy it? I'm only going to peruse this if I know you guys will help me get the word out about it. Give me a truthful answer in a review please :)

**ALSO**: I have 5 new songfics out, so you should check them out :) They're called "Dear Friend, Untitled, California Girls, Courage, and Innocence"

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Nine**

**I Believe, I Believe, I Believe In You**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_The past few days have been __**so**__ fun! We are marking __**another**__ thing off the Bucket List, which is learning how to play the drums. All my friends are taking the lessons __**with**__ me because they wanted to learn, but I think it's __**because**__ they want to join me on helping me cross everything __**off**__ the list. _

_The drums have been fun, __**trust**__ me! You should learn…even though you're a book…so what I just told you to do make __**absolutely**__ no sense. _

_ANYWHOO, time to go! _

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_October 29__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Robbie's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

We walk out of the studio after the drum lessons we've been taking for the past couple of weeks and I'm personally exhausted. It's only 6pm and I'm tired. Yup, Cat's bucket list keeps us busy, trust me.

"Wasn't that fun?" Cat squeals as she skips in front of us.

"Oh, just flippin' terrific." Jade mumbles and we laugh.

Suddenly we hear tires screech and Cat scream. I feel myself running with the others and I see Cat shaking in Beck's arms, with headlights on us now that we're all next to her. There's a car mere inches away from her. "Hey, slow down in a parking lot!" Jade yells.

Someone gets out of the driver's seat, along with other people from the other doors, and slam their car doors shut, the headlights still on us. "It's not my fault that stupid idiot ran in front of my car!" The guy yells back.

"How dare you!" Beck snarls, clutching Cat from the scare he just had with her almost getting hit. "You were speeding in a parking lot! You're supposed-"

"Shut up, already!" Another guy says.

I squint my eyes to get a better view of them and it's a bunch of teenage losers, with zits and glasses. They're wearing bowling shirts and all dressed alike. "Are you guys on a bowling team?" I ask casually, getting glares from my friends and a hard nudge from Andre. "What?"

One guy steps up and I read his shirt tag that says Raymond. "Dude, we ARE a bowling team!"

Another guy, shorter than Raymond, comes up with his name tag reading Mike. "We're the best in the Los Angeles area!"

Jade scoffs. "Sounds like a bunch of losers who can't get dates on Friday nights."

"Bowling is a hard sport!" Raymond fights back, glaring at Jade. "It takes lots of concentration and skill!"

"Oh please, we could beat you guys in no time flat." Tori says, as we all groan.

Why does Tori have to have such a big mouth?

…

"How do we get ourselves in these kinds of situations?" I ask, sitting against the counter at the bowling alley the day after Tori volunteered us to face against Raymond's bowling team.

Beck is next to me and shrugs. "If I kept asking that question, I still would get the same answer…none." Cat giggled next to him.

We look to the front doors of the bowling alleys entrance and we finally see Tori and Trina walk in. "Finally!" Andre yells out. "The tournament starts in 20 minutes!"

"Well, we decided that if we're going to do this, we should have T-shirts!" Tori says with excitement as she opens the backpack. "Everyone put one on!" She hands out our sizes.

It's a pink t-shirt that says Team Cat on it, with a large pink ribbon on the back.

Cat gasps at it and gets teary eyed. "Oh my goodness…" Beck helps her put her shirt on and she fixes her pink headband that has a bow on it. I'll admit it, she looks adorable.

I can't help, but smile. This is probably the best thing that Tori's ever done. We all put the shirts on, and Tori gets that blasted camera out. She grabs someone's arm and tells them to take a picture. Dang, she can be demanding at times. We all lean in together, Cat right in the middle, and say "CHEESE" at the camera.

Raymond's group comes up to the lanes next to us. "Ready to lose?" Raymond sneers at us as his team puts on their shoes. "Nice pink shirt, losers." And they laugh.

"We're wearing these with pride, because our friend here is a fighter!" Andre tells him, putting an arm around Cat's shoulders.

Cat sticks her tongue out at them. "Yeah, I'm a fighter and we're going to win this!"

Cat's sick.

Terminally sick.

If she can stand here and face this challenge, then I can too.

She can be my strength right now.

We get our shoes from the front desk and picked out our bowling balls.

"We're ready to bury you guys!" I yell back, trying to act tough, but let's face it…I'm not strong and brave like Andre or Beck…or even Jade. But I'm going to be strong and brave like Cat. Even though, she's physically strong too. I remember one year, we had a stupid fight and Cat punched me in the gut because that's how mad I made her…ow…still hurts just thinking about it.

"Dream on, geek!" One guy on the other team tells me.

Cat glares. "Don't call him that!"

I smile. She'll always be there to defend me, won't she? No matter the size of whoever is bothering me, the only thing that matters to her at that moment is my feelings and well-being.

Oh wait…she won't always be there to help me. That reality makes me close my eyes for a moment to regain my emotions back into check. I can cry later…like I do every night when I'm alone. What? I'm sorry I have to cry for my dying friend, alright?

We put our names up on the screen next to their team, and it shows Beck's up first.

"Have you ever bowled before, Beck?" Cat asks him as Beck picks up his blue ball.

Beck nods. "My dad and I joined a father-son bowling league when I was younger. I think I still have some skills to bring back."

"Yeah, no one cares!" Jade snaps from her spot on the dirty seat. "Just throw!"

Beck glares at her, but turns to the perfectly clean lane in deep concentration. Soon he runs up to it, putting the ball behind him and then throwing it with power on the lane towards the pins. We see them all split apart, but one was still standing. We all cheer. That's pretty good for not bowling in a while.

Raymond scoffs. "Lucky shot."

Cat scowls. "You're just jealous, meanie!"

I smiled at her with pride. Leave it to Cat to defend us over and over.

Beck grabs his ball back and does the same exact movement, but misses the pin. We all groan and Beck looks bugged about it.

Raymond's team cheers. "You're going down!" A guy named Simon says loudly.

"Yeah, do I already smell failure?" Raymond taunts us.

Cat scowls and stands up to him. "Then you must be sniffing yourself!"

What?

She suddenly smiles and looks to us. "Good, right?"

Jade sighs. "For you."

It's Raymond's turn, and he makes a perfect strike. He grins at us. "Take that, losers." He winks at Cat. We don't like the way he's been looking at her this whole time.

"Let's make a wager." Raymond chuckled. "If you guys win, we'll pay you each 20 bucks."

We all raise our eyebrows.

"And if we lose?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"The redhead gets to go on a date with me afterwards." Raymond attempts to use his charm towards Cat.

"Ew!" Cat gags.

"Deal." Jade growled, glaring daggers to Raymond and his team.

"JADE!" Beck yelled.

"Trust me on this." Jade said smoothly, but I can tell Beck wants to strangle her. It's Jade's turn and I can tell she wasn't appreciating Raymond talking to Cat that way. She grabs her purple ball and does the same movement Beck and Raymond did, making a perfect strike. We cheer, while Raymond's team stares in amazement. Jade blows on her nails. "You were saying?"

It goes on, and on, until it's my turn. I'm the last one. My team is a few points less than Raymond's team. So it's up to me. If I AT LEAST make a spare, then we win. That's all I need! That's all Cat needs, because I can tell she doesn't exactly want to go on a date alone with that jerk.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. Cat smiles at me. "I believe in you, Robbie. You can do this!" Those words mean the world to me.

I give her a nod. "I'll make you proud, Cat."

Cat giggles. "You guys always make me proud. If you don't make it, it's okay. It's one date. You're still so awesome."

I grab my ball and swing after much concentration. I close my eyes shut…Suddenly, I hear cheering behind me. I open my eyes and I see ALL the pins are down. I MADE A STRIKE!

WE WON!

I look back at my friends and Cat jumps into my arms as our friends are rubbing our victory in Raymond's face. "See? I told you so! You're awesome, Robbie!" She looks to me with a serious expression suddenly. "Please always remember that."

I nod. I know what she means. She means that she won't always be here to tell me and remind me of those things. She won't always be here to support me or give me encouraging words when I need them most. I have to remember her voice and remember her words; repeat them in my head when I feel in doubt.

I bite my lip, attempting not to cry. "I'll remember, Cat. I promise."

I'm going to miss my friend…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_What Hurts The Most Is Being So Close (Beck's POV)_


	10. What Hurts The Most Was Being So Close

**Hey guys, no updates till Saturday or Sunday because my whole family is going to Disneyland in Cali. Going to be so much fun :) Thanks for your patience.**

**Liveintherain, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee, Raiden2342, BlueRoses1212, AODiva1979, WitchieKit, FobFan, Our Generation, Jeremy Shane, Ameha Kay, Llama, CPrizzle, XxPeetaxKatniss-ForeverxX, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForver10: **Thanks guys for reviewing. Note though: I'm not revealing my age. Anyways, again, thank you for your kind words. You guys are the reason why I write.

Fair warning: This gets a little _**personal**_ with Cat's Breast Cancer symptoms. Yes, the symptoms are none of those except one, but it's what makes my story dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Ten**

**What Hurts The Most Was Being So Close**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_**Yay**__! Jade's mom used her connections and I am now going to be a __**guest**__ on Rachel Ray's cooking show! Oh my goodness, I __**can't**__ believe it! This is __**another**__ thing we're marking __**off**__ the Bucket List. _

_Yes, I've __**always**__ wanted to be on a cooking show. As a guest, not in the audience. I __**love**__ to cook and bake, so why not? It's a once in a __**lifetime**__ chance! I'm __**so**__ excited! I hope I don't say something stupid __**or**__ mess up, since this is national TV! _

_Beck, Jade, and the others are going to be there, so I won't be __**THAT**__ nervous. _

_Wish __**me**__ luck! _

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 3__rd_

…

…

…

…

…

**Beck's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"That was so much fun!" Cat squeals as we all enter Tori's house and chill on the couch.

I see Tori fumbling with her camera. "Aw, man, I think I took too many pictures. My camera's dead."

"At least you have a picture with me, Rachel Ray, and the dessert we made!" Cat smiled. "Yummy, yummy Peach and Apple Cobbler!"

I nod. "It was delicious." We each were able to have a piece of the cobbler Rachel Ray and Cat made on stage and it was really good. "I wish there was more."

"Let's make more!" Tori suddenly yells out. "Cat, let's go to the store real quick and get the ingredients!"

Cat nods. "Kay-kay!" She stands up, but suddenly sways a bit. I run to her and steady her. "Whoa, dizzy spell. Maybe I'll stay here."

We all agree.

"Cat, go take a nap up in my room, while Jade and I go to the store." Tori says and Jade nods.

Cat sighs. "Okay."

"I'll help you upstairs." I whisper to her after the other girls leave. I carry Cat on my back and once we reach Tori's room, she gets under the covers. "Are you going to be alright?" I ask her, as I run my fingers through her hair.

She nods, yawning. "Yes. I just haven't felt too peachy these past couple of days."

I gulp. Fear runs through my veins. "Cat, why don't you tell us when you aren't feeling good?"

She shrugs. "I don't want to be a kill-joy."

She's getting tired, so I leave that alone. Once she's asleep, I turn off the light and close to the door a little, before walking downstairs. I reach the floor and the others are talking. "What's up?" I ask when I sit down next to Andre.

Robbie shrugs. "We're worried about Cat."

"And we know she's worried about not being able to finish her list." Andre adds. "So we think we have a plan to help her out. It's going to last a whole weekend, but she'll get a lot crossed off."

"I'm listening." I tell him.

…

The night before we're leaving for San Diego, I'm at Cat's house, helping her pack. Sort of. I'm sitting on her bed, petting her stupid Chihuahua puppy she received for Christmas last year, while Cat's picking out clothes. I see her pack her medication she's been forced to take lately. "Cat…"

She turns to me after grabbing her hair brush and putting it in the suitcase. "Yes?"

"What…what else have you been feeling lately?"

She sits next to me. "Well…do you really want to hear this?"

"Yes." I've never heard myself sound so sure in my life. "I don't know why, but I do."

"I understand." She sighs. "Um…I have been getting serious migraines and losing my appetite. I've lost weight and some hair, but not as much as I would if I had done Chemo. I've been tired and a bit dizzy every now and then. I get out of breath easy and not to mention, bruises easily too. That's it for now. The doctor said it's only bound to get worse."

"Is there anything else?"

She rubs her lips together. "My breasts hurt. They're sore and so painful. I hate it. It's a continuous pain."

I wince. "Really?"

"Yes. I hate wearing my bras, because they rub against them."

I see she has a baggy shirt on, but her bra is on too. "Take it off right now."

She stares at me. "You mean it?"

I nod. "It's just me, Cat. Don't be embarrassed."

She hesitates, but takes it off. I didn't know girls can take a bra off while still wearing a shirt to cover their chests, but girls have some skills that us men can't ever have. She sighs in relief. "The pain always leaves quickly after I take my bra off."

I bite my lip. "I never want you to be in pain."

She touches my cheek softly with her hand and I lean into her hold. "When I go to heaven, the pain will forever be gone. Until then, let's enjoy this time. I won't be here as long as we thought I would be, Beck."

I can't take it anymore.

I lean forward and before she could say anything, I crash my lips onto hers. Almost immediately she kisses back and wraps her slim arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair. I put my hands on her back, pulling her closer to me.

I shouldn't do this. I'll only be making this year a whole lot worse if I fall deeper in love with Cat. But…but I want her so bad. I want to always be able to hold her hand, kiss her, hug her for no reason, hold her close, and just care for her like a loving boyfriend would. I want to tell her "I love you" as much as I can before I'm forced to let her go forever.

I separate our lips, but my forehead leans against hers. "I love you, Cat."

She's crying. "I love you too, Beck." She leans into my chest, sobbing, and I just hold her.

Like I've always wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_Hello World, How You Been? (Tori's POV)_


	11. Hello World, How You Been?

**This is actually izzy updating this. My sister, digidestend angel, is really sick right now with no voice and cough. The trip was not good on her. My brothers and me are trying to help with Nathaniel as much as we can too. Hard to update. Thanks. We will do our shout outs for reviewers next chapter. But thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hello World, How You Been?  
><strong>

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm __**glad**__ it's a 3 day weekend, or else we wouldn't get everything __**done**__ as much as we wanted! This weekend, Andre says we're crossing __**out**__ a lot of things from my Bucket List. YAY! Today, we __**decided**__ to go to the Zoo! The San Diego Zoo! AHH! I've __**never**__ been, so I want to __**go**__!_

_Let's hope we can mark something __**else**__ off the list, as in, riding one of the Elephants. Beck's going to __**use**__ his dad's connections and __**hopefully**__ it will work and I can ride one, with Beck of course. I __**swear**__, I have the best friends in the whole world, who would do __**anything**__ for me. _

_I've never felt so __**blessed**__._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 4__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Tori's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat's been pretty out of it these past few days. She will lose concentration and go into a daze. At first, I was worried it was a seizure, but then I was reminded that her brain isn't exactly doing alright lately. Her body is on overload, so it's having a hard time functioning.

Today, we're all heading to the zoo. Cat wants to see the monkeys, seals, kangaroos, hippos, and…ride an elephant. That one is going to be tough, but Beck's dad says he knows how to get connections to do that, so we're keeping our fingers crossed. I have my camera ready, so we can remember these times we're sharing with Cat…I'll have these memories to cherish for life.

"Okay, Cat, smile!" I tell her as she is sitting on a turtle statue, gigging. She makes "bunny ears" on Robbie since he's sitting right next to her. "Perfect!"

Beck helps her off and Robbie's falls down with a thud. Ouch. Anyways, we get our tickets and head inside. Robbie takes out the map and Cat tries to see. I take a picture of that, because she's standing on her tippy toes.

She's dressed cute too. She's wearing a pink hoodie, jean knee-length shorts, and pink TOMS, with a fisher's hat to hide her new bald spot. Even though it's kind of warm here, she's wearing a sweatshirt because her skin is so delicate and thin, bruises show up every time she bumps into something, and we all know how clumsy the girl is. I feel so bad for her, but there's nothing anything or anybody can do. Anyways, her arms have so many harsh bruises on them and she finds it embarrassing.

"Want to see the Reptile House?" I suggest. "It's just right there." I point right across from us.

Cat cringes, but Jade smirks. "Ooh, poisonous things…"

I blink at her in disgust. "There is something wrong with you."

Jade shrugs. "And yet, Vega, it feels so right to me."

…

"The Polar Bear!" Cat squeals as she runs up to the Polar Bear's spot. "He's so beautiful!"

We've been walking around for about an hour and a half, and we've had to stop a few times because Cat ran out of breath. Of course, she'll see or hear something we've never heard before and run towards it. We've been out of breath too, trust me. We jog after her.

"Cat, will you stay with us?" Beck says, putting his hands on his knees, panting. "Jeez, I feel like I'm running a marathon."

Cat giggles and then gasps. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" And she runs to the bathrooms that are right next to us.

Jade groans. "I'll go with her."

Robbie and Andre have to go too, so I stay out here with Beck. "She's having fun." I tell him as he leans against the railing that separates us from the polar bears tank. "That's the main thing."

He nods, sticking his hands into his pocket. "I know. I just don't want to wear her out so early in the trip."

"Well, she doesn't want to leave, so there's no point in worrying about it." I shrug. "Let's leave her be. She needs this."

Beck's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and answers. "Hello? Hey dad. Yeah…oh yeah? Seriously? Yeah, we'll run over there now! Thanks, dad, we owe you!" And he hangs up right when Cat and Jade come out of the bathrooms. "Cat, if we go right now, a friend of my dad's is going to get you a ride on an elephant!"

Cat squeals with delight. "Let's go!"

…

It took us a good ten minutes to make it over to the Elephants, but it was worth it. A man about Beck's height and weight with blonde hair comes up to us with a smile. "Beck Oliver, am I right?" Beck nods as he shakes his hand. "I'm Frank! You look just like your father!"

Beck chuckles. "Thanks. This is my girlfriend, Cat Valentine. She has made a Bucket List and wants to ride an Elephant."

Cat nods. "Please. I have cancer, so we're trying to cross out ALL of the things on the list, and one of them is to ride an Elephant!"

Frank smiles. "Well, if that's on your bucket list, young lady, then we should not waste time! Is everyone going?"

We all step back.

I'm terrified of heights…and large animals.

Beck is the only one next to Cat. "I'm going with her."

Frank nods. "Perfect. Well, the rest of you can come with us and get a good view of them when they're walking around. It's an awesome spot for pictures!" He motions to my camera around my neck.

"Cool!" I say as we follow him up some stairs.

Once they get an elephant in some light restraints and Beck signs some papers, Frank grabs the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're doing something special right now! I have a small friend here who has cancer, and her wish is to ride an Elephant! So let's give Cat Valentine a round of applause!"

And the crowd that was admiring the elephants or just people walking by starts clapping and cheering. More and more people are gathering around to watch. I take a picture of Cat and Beck before they step carefully onto the Elephant. "What's his name?" Cat asks as Beck adjusts them so she's safe.

"Well, little lady, his name is Wilbert. He seems to like you." Frank tells her with a wink.

Everyone likes Cat.

Everyone loves Cat.

We adore her and love her so much.

I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes as I keep taking pictures of Cat's big smile, Beck's arms wrapped around her waist protectively, and the Elephant even is smiling, as I can see.

Does she have to leave?

God, do you have to take her away?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_There Will Be A Day With No More Pain (Andre's POV)_


	12. There Will Be A Day With No More Pain

**AS I HAVE SAID MANY TIMES BEFORE, I KNOW the symptoms of Breast Cancer, and pretty much most of the ones I'm using are NOT any of those symptoms. Yes, chemo only causes people to lose their hair, BUT as I've said before, I'm twitching everything around to make my story more dramatic, thank you. (I'm not mad, just making sure everyone reads it this time, lol)**

**Jeremy Shane, Ameha Kay, FobFan, AODiva1979, Cprizzle, BlueRoses1212, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee, Demi909Lovato: **Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm feeling somewhat better. I've lost my voice so I'm using sign-language, so people can understand me. Lol. Disneyland was so fun. Pluto hugged me so hard I felt like he damaged my spinal cord. My younger brothers learned how to be "Jedi Knights" or whatever their called. Nathaniel was able to go on a few small rides. We both had our faces painted. Nathaniel didn't cry one time. It was fun :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**There Will Be A Day With No More Pain**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Yes, yes, I was __**able**__ to ride an Elephant! It was so scary, yet so __**life**__-__**fulfilling**__ at the same time! I couldn't stop screaming or squealing, __**but**__ Beck kept his arms around my waist, which made me feel __**safe**__. _

_Beck's dad called and said he had a surprise for __**me**__, but he refused to tell us what it was. He said for everyone to head to Seaworld, where they __**will**__ tell us what's __**going**__ to happen. Beck asked his dad if it had __**anything**__ to do with the Bucket List, and his dad just said that we'll have to __**find**__ out. _

_Ooh, I __**love**__ surprises!_

_My head has been hurting __**really**__ bad though. I've been __**getting**__ dizzy spells and I __**sometimes**__ want to throw-up, but I __**try**__ to hide it. I think the others __**see**__ it, but I'm glad they aren't saying anything._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 5__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Andre's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, personally, I don't think Cat can handle another day full of excitement and business. She's looking pale and sickly, not to mention she has to stop and catch her breath and regain herself every few minutes when we're walking long distances. This morning, we were all walking along the beach, and Cat almost lost her balance, so Beck carried her on his back the rest of the way. I hate to admit this, but I'm scared. I want Cat to be healthy and well. But then again, I can't get EVERYTHING that I want.

"Alright, who's ready to go?" Beck asks as he steps back into the hotel room. We're hanging out in the girls' room as we wait for Jade and Tori to finish doing their hair. Cat is already done, since she can't do TOO much for her hair is still thin and fragile. Cat's wearing a long sleeve shirt, short-shorts, and sandals. She has a thin scarf on, but it's wrapped over her head, so it can protect her scalp from the sun…not to mention she's trying to hide the small bald spot. She's so ashamed of it, but I told her it's barely noticeable. It's about an inch big…but Cat's always been proud of her hair.

Cat looks up from her spot on the floor next to her suitcase. "Where are we going today?"

It's only 9:30, but time is of the essence right now.

Beck smiles. "Seaworld. My dad outdid himself for you again, Cat. I'm not telling you what's going to happen today though."

Cat pouts. "Okay." Cat stands up slowly, I see her legs shaking, and grabs her bra from the suitcase, going to the bathroom to put it on.

I know it's strange for us being comfortable about Cat walking around without a bra in front of us when we're behind closed doors, but after discovering that wearing a bra hurts her, we told her when it's just us, she can take it off. Again, I don't want her in pain. If she ever straight up told ME that something hurt her, I want to do anything possible to make that not happen. I can't see her hurting, I really can't.

When she's done, we go downstairs and get into Jade's truck that seats everyone decently. We get a parking spot after 15 minutes of trying to find one so Cat doesn't have to walk far, and we go up to the ticket booth. "How many?"

"Actually, I was told all I have to do is say who we are and we can go in." Beck said.

"Name?" The exhausted woman says.

"Beck Oliver."

"Hold on." She grabs her walky talky. "Jon, we have a Beck Oliver here."

"_Send him in!"_ An excited voice says.

She opens the small gate. "Just stand by the ponies in front and my manager will be right with you."

We all nod and thank her, walking in, only my Lil' Red is skipping. Cat gasps at the large, fenced field and theirs about 3-4 ponies right there. She runs up and slowly goes to pet their nose. Before I can tell her to be careful, the pony leans into her touch. Who am I kidding? Why was I worried? Everyone loves Cat. Who would hurt Cat? No one. Oh wait…there is one thing that has the _nerve_ to hurt her. Cancer.

After a few minutes, a man comes up to us, out of breath. "Sorry for the wait! MY name is Jon Miller. I'm the manager on duty right now, and a good friend of Mr. Oliver."

Beck nods and shakes his hand. "Hi, I'm Beck. This is my girlfriend, Cat. My friends: Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie. My dad said-"

"Yes, yes, I already spoke to your father." Jon says. This guy is really hyper and it's bugging me. "Come now, let's get Miss Valentine set up."

Cat looks surprised, but excited. "What am I going to be doing?"

"Well, you see, we have a dolphin show today, so you guys picked a great weekend to come down here to San Diego!" Jon explains, taking Cat's hand and motioning for the rest of us to follow. "We thought that it would be great was for you to be in the show. You would get to help the trainer do tricks and better yet, SWIM with the dolphin!"

Cat gasps and looks to Beck. "That's on my Bucket List!"

Beck nods and smiles. "That's right, girl."

…

Before the show, Cat and the rest of us get suited up. Yes, we do too. Apparently, they want us to help out so Cat doesn't freak out before the show starts. I'm alright with that. I'll do anything to help out my Lil' Red, since I feel like I haven't done anything to comfort her or help her. The thing is…I don't know how.

"Thank God, my camera is waterproof too." Tori tells us as she's trying to get her camera ready to take pictures of Cat and the dolphin.

"Okay, Cat, we're going to swim with Lucky here so he can get to know you, alright?" Catherine, the dolphin trainer, tells Cat in a motherly voice.

Cat squeals and nods. After giving the dolphin some treats and petting her, Cat gets on Lucky's fin and suddenly they're going around the large tank. Cat's screaming, but not out of fear. She's smiling and squealing, telling Lucky "faster, faster" so I know she's alright. I see my friends crying, and that's when I realize, I'm crying too. I'm surprised Tori is still taking pictures, considering she probably can't see with how much she's crying right now. Why can't we keep Cat this happy and out of pain ALL the time?

No, my REAL question is: Why Can't We Keep Her?

After a minute, Lucky brings Cat back to the shallow side. I help Cat stand up right. "Was that fun, Lil' Red?" She has to kind of lean on me because I see her legs are wobbly.

Cat catches her breath. "Yes!"

Since she had to take off her scarf, I see the bald spot on the top of her head. It hurts me deep inside. Is this really happening to her?

"Hey, Cat, let me tell you a secret about Lucky here." Catherine says, motioning for Cat to pet Lucky again. "Lucky is dying of a tumor."

Cat gasps. "Oh my God, Lucky's dying just like I am?"

Does she have to say it like that?

Catherine nods. "That's why I thought Lucky would be a good one for you to meet today. You two have something so heart-aching in common and it's a bond you both have created. Lucky has never let anyone swim with her."

Now the rest of us gasp. "You put her with a dolphin that has never really let a person interact with them!" Beck gets angry.

Catherine looks unfazed by Beck's anger. "Yes. When I heard Cat's story, I just knew that she and Lucky would hit it off. And they did."

Cat gave Lucky a kiss on the nose and leans onto her nose. We all lose our shock and anger, touched by the sentimental moment Cat is sharing with her new friend.

"Don't worry, Lucky." I hear her tell the dying dolphin. "We'll be in Heaven together. I'll be your first friend there, and you can be mine."

I have to walk away before I break down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_Stand In The Rain, Stand Your Ground (Cat's POV)_


	13. Stand In The Rain, Stand Your Ground

**AODiva1979, BlueRoses1212, FobFan, xScreamingxAngelx, Jeremy Shane, Z, CPrizzle, VictoriousForever10, Jadiee, and Demi909Lovato: **Thanks again for all your reviews! :) we will be posting a new story VERY soon! Yay, right? It's a BeckXCat and both Izzy and I are working on it. Why? Because I want this one to be my LONGEST story YET! I'll put up a summary of it on my page in a few minutes. Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Stand In The Rain, Stand Your Ground**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Ooh, today is __**going**__ to be fun! I can tell already, I __**promise**__ you that! _

_We're going on a helicopter ride over San Diego! Ahh, it's going to be __**crazy**__, but I'm excited! Beck said he'll be there __**with**__ me, holding my hand. Andre and Jade are going __**too**__. Robbie and Tori didn't want to. _

_And if you were wondering, __**yes**__, this is another thing we're crossing out __**on**__ my Bucket List. I've always wanted to __**feel**__ like I'm flying, so this is __**ONE**__ of the ways I can. _

_AHHH! I'm sorry, I __**had**__ to get that out of my system. _

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 6__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Cat's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"EEEP!" I squeal out as we're walking towards the helicopter, that's already started up, it's just waiting for us to get on. "This is so cool!" I yelled over the noise as a man put a headset on me, so I could talk to Beck, Jade, and Andre okay.

Jade rolled her eyes, with hair going absolutely crazy, but she had refused to put her hair into a pony tail like I did. "Yes, Cat, we heard you the first 10 thousand times!"

I blink. "I've said it that much?"

Beck and Andre laughed. "Come on, Lil' Red, we have to get on now." I heard Andre say through the headset.

I take Beck's hand and as we get closer to the helicopter, I get worried when we go under the very fast pillars, but shrug it off when Beck gives my hand a squeeze to comfort me. After someone helps us in, we buckle up and he makes sure we are all good to go. He explains the rules to us, and then jumps out.

I gasp as we're about to take off. "They don't shut the door?" Why did I insist on taking the seat right next to the door?

Beck shakes his head. "No…are you okay? Do you want me to tell them to go back down?"

I quickly think about it. This is on my Bucket List. I have to do this. "No…no, I'm alright. I have to do this. I have to face my fears." If I can face cancer, then I can get over this.

Beck smiles, as his hair is going nuts. "That's my girl."

Soon, we're up so high I can see EVERYTHING! I see Tori and Robbie standing right where the helicopter was a few minutes ago and wave to them, and they wave back. I'm so close to the door, they saw me? Holy macaroni! There are so many places I can see now since we had no time to go explore that much this weekend. Beck said we can come back another time to see more sights. We go over the ocean and I squeal as the pilot gets us closer to the water. The wind the pillars create makes the water splash, so it kind of sends me mist, which feels so refreshing. We go back up and near the ride at Seaworld that takes them over the whole park, and I wave them, and the people on it wave back. We go over houses on the hills, and I keep waving. Some people look at me funny, but some smile and wave.

"This is so amazing!" I say out loud.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Cat." Beck tells me, taking one of my hands that closest to him.

After another half hour, the helicopter goes back down and lands. Robbie and Tori moved back a bit, but comes to greet us and helps us out. My legs feel wobbly so I fall into Tori's arms. "Oh, Tori, that was amazing! You should've gone with us!"

Tori chuckled nervously after taking a picture with me in my headset. "Ever since that experience of almost being a stunt double in a movie, I don't go anywhere that high for a while." And I laugh at that.

We take our headsets off and I see Jade's hair, and it's tangled and uncontrollable. I laugh until my stomach hurts.

…

As Jade and I are packing our bags for when we leave in a few hours, Tori comes in, squealing and jumping and down. "OH MY GOD, CAT, GUESS WHAT MY DAD DID FOR YOU!"

I shrug. "I don't know."

Tori is still jumping up and down. "Cat, you're singing the National Anthem at the San Diego Chargers Stadium today!"

I faint.

…

I shake my head as I'm right next where the football team just ran out of and shaking in my high heels. "No, nevermind, I can't do this!" I squeak and go into Beck's arms.

He kisses my head. "Cat, you are the best singer on this Earth. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"Beck, do you see how many people are in the stands right now?" I point to just one section and all the seats are full. "I'm going to puke."

Robbie laughs. "Cat, remember what you told me when I had to make the winning bowl at the bowling alley that one night?"

I shake my head. "Not at this very moment, no."

"Oh…well, you told me that we make you so proud." He puts a hand on my shoulder when Beck releases me. "Even if you don't think so, you make us proud. You're our hero and fighter. You're my role model. I wish I was as tough and strong as you. Cat, you can do this."

"Also you put on your Bucket List that you wanted to sing a complicated song in front of a large audience." Tori motioned to the field. "There you go." And then she fumbles with her camera to get it ready. "Smile!"

I stare at her in disbelief as she snaps a picture. "NOT THIS BIG!" I take deep breaths and look to each of my friends. "You guys really are proud of me? I'm really your role model?"

They all nod with smiles.

"You think I'm strong too?"

Jade gave me a hug. "Cat, you are the strongest cancer warrior in the universe." Tori takes another picture.

A man comes up and tells me 30 seconds, giving me a microphone. My heart skips a beat.

"I love you." Beck kisses my lips quickly. "We all love you."

"AND SINGING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM TODAY IS ONE OF THE YOUNG CANCER FIGHTERS OUT THERE WHO MAKES THE WORLD A STRONGER PLACE TO LIVE, CATERINA VALENTINE!" The announcer yells out through his microphone and everyone cheers and screams.

I walk out quickly and walk to the middle of the VERY large football field. Everything goes quiet. I see my friends at the entrance way and they get their hands on their chest like everyone else, only Tori's camera is up. I think she's doing a video. Good, because I won't remember a MOMENT of this after I'm done.

I take a deep breath.

Here goes my dignity.

"_**Ohhh, say can you see,**_

_**By the dawn's early lights?**_

_**What so PROUDLY we hail'd**_

_**At the twilights last gleaming?**_

_**Who's broad stripes and bright stars, **_

_**Thro' the perilous fight?**_

_**O'er the RAMPARTS we watch'd, **_

_**Were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**AND THE ROCKETS' RED GLARE, **_

_**THE BOMBS BURSTING IN AIR,**_

_**Gave proof thro' the night,**_

_**That our flag WAS STILL THERE**_

_**Ohhhhh say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave?**_

_**O'er the land OF THE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**_

_**AND THE HOME of the BRAVE…"**_

I have never been so relieved in my life to hear screaming and cheering after I sing a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I Will Show You What Love Really Means (Jade's POV)_


	14. I Will Show You What Love Really Means

**Our Generation, AODiva1979, FobFan, VictoriousLover98 **_(Not exactly. We've known people with breast cancer though), _**Jeremy Shane, Demi909Lovato, LittleMissVictorious, CPrizzle, Victoriousforever10, BlueRoses1212, Jadiee: **Thank you all for reviewing :) it's such an honor to write for you guys and you guys actually like it. You all are the reason why I keep writing. Thanks for making me feel important and worth something. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I Will Show You What Love Really Means**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is **another** day that'll be **fun**!_

_The gang and I are going to a ranch a few miles out of town in the country, where one of Andre's **crazy** relatives live and we're going horseback riding! Well, we have to learn how to control the horse and then we can go. Yes, another thing we're **crossing** **off** the most **important** list of our lives!_

_Jade also says she has a **surprise** for me. I liked the last surprise, which was the portrait she drew of me. I wonder what this one will be…hmm…again, I **wonder**._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 13__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"That'll be 38 dollars and 99 cents."

"Dang, Cat better be thankful for this." I mumble to Tori as I slide my Visa card on the slider and show my ID to the cashier. "I don't need a receipt." I say rudely as I walk away. Tori grabs the bags and we head out to my truck. "Almost forty flippin' dollars for all that."

Tori shrugged. "It's for a good purpose."

"Easy for you to say, since you didn't pay for it!" I snap at her, unlocking my truck.

"It's was your idea!"

"It's on Cat's stupid Bucket List!"

Tori sighs as I start the truck. "That list is annoying, but it's helping bringing closure for Cat…and for us."

"Closure for what?" I yell as I back out of the parking spot. "That Cat is going to die?"

"That Cat is going to be in a better place and not suffering!" Tori fights back. "You have to accept this-"

"Again, Vega, that's easy for you to say!" I grip the steering wheel, running a yellow light. "You have people who understand and forgive you easily. I don't! The only person that has ever been so patient and compassionate to me since the day I met her was Cat, and if she leaves me, I'll have ABSOLUTELY no one to confide in! I'll also have no one to care for and protect! I'm Cat's protector! I'm supposed to keep her sheltered from the world, and I've been doing a pretty good job at it until now!"

"Cat having cancer is out of your control, Jade." Vega tries to preach to me. "I'm sorry that you're losing Cat. I know you guys are practically sisters. You have to realize that Cat's in major pain right now and she's trying to be strong and tough for us, not showing us the truth of how she feels."

I nod in agreement. "I know. That is exactly why she's my role model."

…

I hate horses.

Add that on my list of things I hate as well.

I hate a lot of things.

"These things smell." I say dully as I see a horses butt right in front of my face.

Cat giggles and pets another horse's nose. "Aw, Jade, take a look at them! They are so cute!"

"Cat, they stink like a dog's-"

"Think before you say anything else!" Beck snaps at me, glaring because he knows what I would say.

I sigh and let it go.

"ANDRE!"

Andre jumps at the sudden yell of his name and I see him faking a smile. "Hi, aunt Pearl." He greets the older woman with a hug, but she squeezes him a little too hard. "Can't breathe! Can't breathe!"

She releases him and walks up to us. "You must be Andre's friends!"

Andre stands next to her, stretching his back into place again. "Aunt Pearl, this is Cat, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Robbie."

Pearl walks up to Cat and takes a good look at her. "You suffer from cancer, don't you, sweetie?"

We all have wide eyes, including Andre. "Aunt Pearl, I didn't tell you-"

"Andre, I'm a cancer survivor." She says in a know-it-all tone. "I know when I see a fellow suffering sister. I survived cancer after a 5 year battle."

"Lucky." Cat mumbles.

I wince at that.

"Come, come. My son has the horses in the barn all ready for you young ones to ride." She motions for all of us to follow her. We walk into the large, red barn and see a young guy, around his twenties, brushing one of the horses. "Sam, you remember your cousin, Andre."

Sam nods and gives Andre a quick hug. "What's up, man?"

Andre shrugs. "Nothing much. These are my friends."

Sam smiles at us. "Cool. You guys ready to ride?"

Cat squeals. "I am!"

"Then we'll get you on Betsy here, first." Sam takes Cat by the shoulders and leads her to the horse he was just brushing. We all watch carefully, making sure Cat was okay and safe. "What's your name?"

Cat smiles at him. "I'm Cat."

"Well, Cat, let's sit you right on here." Instead of making her climb up, he takes her by the waist and helps her sit onto the saddle with a groan, even though she's not that heavy, and Cat adjusts herself so her legs are on either side. "Alright, let's walk around outside first, and then when Betsy is comfortable having you on her back, we'll get your friends set up."

Cat nods, smiling. "Okay!"

Tori walks up and snaps a picture with her camera.

We go outside with Sam holding the reins in his hands next to Betsy, and Cat's trying not to move too much so she doesn't spook the horse. "How do I know if she likes me?" She asks him.

"You'll be able to tell soon enough." He tells her.

"She's okay, right?" I hear Beck asked. "This horse doesn't have a bad reputation or anything?"

I know what he's thinking of.

We don't want to have another scare like we did with that stupid dolphin, since we found out AFTER Cat rode on that thing that the dolphin never has let anyone ride on it. Let's just say, after that, Beck and I had a FEW words with the Dolphin trainer.

Sam shakes his head. "Nah. Betsy here is an old girl and she's fragile and slow. Cat will be fine on her, don't worry." He throws the reigns over the horse's head and hands them to Cat. "Alright, Cat, keep your hands on the saddle, but keep the reigns in your hands too. Don't pull on them unless you want her to stop. If you want her to turn, just lean towards the left and right a little. Try not to kick her sides, okay? That's very important."

"What happens if I kick her sides?" Cat asks with nervousness.

I almost want to tell her to get off.

Sam rubs his lips together before answering her. "She will get wild and start galloping faster, so let's avoid hitting her sides."

Beck looks absolutely panicked, but he stays in his place. I do too, so does the others. If I just keep praying, she'll be fine. Pssh. Yeah, right. That's why I pray every night for a freaking miracle, but I wake up and Cat's still dying of cancer. Why do I bother anymore?

"Okay, go ahead and walk around. We'll watch you for a few minutes." Sam taps the horse's butt lightly and the horse begins walking slowly forward.

Cat squeaks in either excitement or fear. I'm going to go with excitement, since that makes me feel better.

The horse takes Cat around the fenced yard, which is about two acres long, and comes back. "How'd that feel?" Sam asks her.

Cat nods. "It's exciting! I feel so free up here!" Oh, how much I'm going to miss her. "Can we go faster?" Cat asked, smiling brightly.

"No, no, you cannot." Beck said automatically.

Cat pouts. "Phooey."

"No." We all turn to Robbie, who has a serious expression. "Go ahead, Cat. You deserve this."

Beck looks like he's going to pummel Robbie, but Cat takes Robbie's encouraging blessing and goes a bit faster around with Betsy. She's so happy. I guess it was worth it.

She is worth everything.

…

The next day, I kidnap Cat and take her to Tori's house. We step into the living room as Tori grabs the things we bought from the store, while I'm holding my hands over Cat's eyes, maneuvering her around the couch and table.

"Ah, guys, tell me what my surprise is!" Cat squeals.

Tori gets the book out of the bag and I make Cat sit down. Tori puts the book into Cat's hands. "Okay, open your eyes." Tori tells her when I take my hands off.

Cat looks down at her lap and she gasps at the scrapbook we put in her hands. She opens it, but the pages are empty. "What's this for?"

Tori takes something out of an envelope and hands the pictures to Cat. "These are all the pictures I developed from when I took so many pictures on my camera since we started doing all the things on your Bucket List."

She's still confused, I can tell. I sit next to her and show her the stickers and coloring utensils we bought. "Cat, we're going to make a scrapbook of your…your year." I clear my throat, unable to say the truth.

Cat smiles again. "Really? Oh, that's why you have been taking so many pictures, Tori!"

Tori nods. "Yup. And we still have so many more adventures to go, so don't fill up all the pages just yet."

Cat nods and leans into me. "Thank you, guys. This means so much to me."

Yeah, well…Cat means so much to us too.

To me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_We Pray For Blessings (Tori's POV)_


	15. We Pray For Blessings

**NOTE: If you read my brother's story (Crazy Ride), DO NOT believe him when he said I'm spoiled and high-class, because I'm not!...sort of…well, I'm not a BRAT about it! I'm a good person, I promise!**

**FobFan, Victoriouslover98, VictoriousForever10 **_(Aw, that oneshot you wrote would've been a cool story, BUT you have other stories to finish, so good point), _**Jeremy Shane, Demi909Lovato, LittleMissVictorious, Llama, and Jadiee: **Thanks again guys for your reviews! I love you all! AND our new story is up!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**We Pray For Blessings**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so nervous! _

_Today is the auditions for the **school play**, Annie! I'm going to the **lead** role of Annie. I **hope** I get it. It's one of the things to **remove** from the bucket list, and I'm **determined** to fulfill it! I've **never** been the lead. It's always been Tori or Jade. Don't get me wrong, I have no **grudges** about it, but it still hurts when it's always their names next to the lead character. _

_I'm going to give it my **all** today! I will get that part if it's the **last** thing I do…well, it kind of is, but whatever. You catch my drift._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 19__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Tori's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"…_**Tomorrow, Tomorrow, **_

_**I love ya, tomorrow!**_

_**You're always **_

_**A DAY**_

_**AWAY…"**_

And the music stopped and I silently cheered for Cat from the back of the black box theatre. Beck, Andre, Jade, and Robbie were there also, but we were all ducked a bit so no one could see us. The only people that SHOULD be in the room were Cat and Sikowitz.

The new production the school's doing is Annie.

Cat's bucket list said she is going to get the lead role in the school play for the first time ever.

And she just gave it her all.

We tried out too, but for different parts. Jade even backed away and tried out for the orphanage lady. I tried out of the woman of the house. Robbie tried out for the lead male, Beck tried out for the bad guy, and Andre tried for that one magician guy. So sue me that I don't know all the names of the characters.

"Brava, Cat!" Sikowitz clapped loudly, as Cat squealed with delight, even though she looked like she just wanted to go take a nap from how tired and out of breath she was. "I'll be posting the roles tomorrow in my classroom, so you'll find out then."

Cat nodded, unable to control her excitement. "Thank you, Sikowitz! I hope I didn't let you down!"

"Oh, my dear, Cat, you could NEVER let me down." Sikowitz tells her. "You are one of my brightest and most treasured students, I'll have you know. You remind me of someone I knew back in my day. She was-"

"Okay, she doesn't need a history lesson!" Jade yells from her seat and the rest of us groan, since we weren't exactly supposed to be in here right now.

Cat gasps and smiles, running to us. Beck is first to get up and hugs her tightly, spinning her around. It's a cute sight. "Cat, you were magnificent!" He tells her before giving her a soft kiss.

"Ooh, big word there, Beck." Jade teases and he glares at her. "You were wonderful, Cat. I just love your voice."

Cat looks surprised. "Really?"

Jade nods. "Yup."

"JADE, BECK, TORI, ANDRE, and ROBBIE!" We hear Sikowitz yell and we all flinch at his tone. We turn to him and he's glaring with his arms crossed. Not a good pose for him, because that's when he goes into "serious teacher" mode. "Detention for disobeying the rules!"

We groan.

Cat jumps up and down. "Ooh, can I have detention with them?"

Sikowitz raises an eyebrow. "Um, sure?"

Yup, that's our Cat right there.

No one can replace her.

…

That night, Cat stayed over at my house, and it's around 9. The house is clean, dishes are done, Trina is practicing her karate, and my parents are upstairs watching TV like they do every night. Cat and I are sitting on the trampoline I have in my backyard, staring at the stars. It's quiet. Too quiet.

"You okay there, Cat?" I ask her, turning to her a little.

Cat shrugs. "Yeah."

"Do you need some pain meds?"

"No." She sighs. "I hope I get the part of Annie."

"Because it's on your list?"

She shakes her head. "No. Well, that's one reason, but not the whole reason. Tori, I've never had the lead in anything. It's always been either Jade or you. I try so hard, but in the end, I'm somehow second best. Always. This will be so life fulfilling for me if I get this lead part. I've always wanted to be in the spotlight for ONCE in my teenage life and this could be my one chance." I stay silent, almost in tears. "Tori, I gave that audition everything I have left in me." She says, already in tears. "I'm in so much pain and I'm so tired. I'm physically drained…but I want this more than anything. I don't have much strength, nor do I have much time. But Lord knows, I gave that song and dance my all. No one can dare say that I didn't try, because not only did I try, but I wore myself out with practicing."

I let out a small sob and lean into her a little. "Cat, you'll get it. You have so much willpower still left in you, no matter how you feel and think. I wish I was like you. You are our hero and light. You're my strength. You are my role model, and I wish I could be as goal-set as you are."

Cat looks at me. "You mean that, Tori?"

I nod. "More than anything." I hug her. "I'm going to miss you so much, Cat!"

Cat leans her head on mine. "Just remember this: I'll always be in your heart and your number one fan, Tori. I'll always be in the front row at every performance for you."

…

The next day at school, Cat and I raced to Sikowitz's class and surprisingly no one is there yet. After we enter his room, I see Beck and the others come in. Cat's already checking the list. She gasps. My heart almost stops. "What does it say, Cat?" I ask hastily.

She doesn't say anything, but is in absolute shock. Beck goes up next to her, wrapping an arm around her while looking at the list. God, PLEASE let her get this part! PLEASE!

Suddenly Beck lets out a "YES!" and raises Cat in the air, giving her a kiss. "Cat, you did it! You have the part!"

I let out a breath of relief as we all give the redhead a hug.

She may have given this everything she has, but I know she still has more inside her. She just hasn't found it quite yet. That's what I'm here for though. That's what Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie are here for.

We'll help her find her strength.

When she falls backwards, we'll catch her before she touches the ground and lift her back up. We'll be her wings until she gets a set of her own. We'll be her guardian angels until she becomes ours…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I'm Everything I Am Because You Loved Me (Beck's POV)_


	16. I'm Everything I Am Because You Love Me

**MariaLuvsYew, FobFan **_(During an audition, it SHOULD be just the teacher/director and the student in the room, and they were in the room)_**, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane, Ameha Kay, AODiva1979, CPrizzle, VictoriousForever10: **_Thanks guys for reviewing :) you make me smile!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I'm Everything I Am Because You Loved Me**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Well, __**sort **__**of**__ Thanksgiving. Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and I are having our __**own**__ Thanksgiving dinner together the day before, which is __**today**__!_

_I'm so __**excited**__ (when am I not?) because we are all going over to Tori's house to __**celebrate**__ this __**wonderful**__ holiday! I am so THANKFUL to have my __**friends**__ to do all these things with! If I have __**one**__ year to live, I would want to spend it the way I have been and I will until my __**last**__ breath._

_That's what I'm thankful for._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_November 24__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Beck's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I opened the door to the Valentine's house after hearing "Come In!" from inside. I see Cat and her family in the kitchen. It looked like a normal morning for them, from a TV sitcom perspective. Mr. Valentine was at their kitchen table, reading the newspaper with his mug of coffee in front of him. Cat's little brother, Frankie, was enjoying his Lucky Charms while swaying to the holiday jingles that was playing from the small radio on the counter. Cat was with her mom, putting foil over some plates and bowls, which I'm guessing is for the dinner we're having today at Tori's. Cat was smiling and singing to the music in her gorgeous voice, while her mother ran her fingers through Cat's red-velvet hair, looking like she's admiring her daughter for one last time.

And then I ruin it by walking in. Oh well, it was bound to happen today anyways.

Cat gasped when she saw me and smiled. "Beck!" She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug, and I chuckled, hugging her back. "Happy Almost Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Almost Thanksgiving to you too." I tell her, kissing her head. I curtly nod to Mrs. Valentine. "Good morning, Mrs. Valentine. Looking lovely, as usual."

Mrs. Valentine smiles. "Oh, why thank you, Beck!"

Cat goes back to her mother, while I walk up to Mr. Valentine. "Morning, Mr. Valentine." I shake his hand with his usual strong grip. "No races this week?" Cat's dad is a Nascar racer, by the way, if you didn't know that. He's one of the best known out there. He's set so many records and times on the tracks. Andre and I do enjoy when he gets us front row tickets every now and then.

He shakes his head and pulls out the chair next to him, motioning for me to sit. "No, no, not this week. Next week, yes."

"But my dad is going to leave them in the dust!" Frankie says childishly. Well, he is only 11. "Huh, dad?"

Mr. Valentine nods. "You better believe it, son. I haven't lost one yet, and I'm not starting now." I chuckle. "How has your break been going so far?"

"Oh, well, you know…the usual boringness." I answer with a shrug.

"You're coming over tomorrow for a few hours though, right?" Mrs. Valentine asks me from her place next to Cat, who's putting the food into a plastic bag.

I nod. "That's the plan, yes. My family's Thanksgiving dinners usual last about an hour, since it's usual the women going crazy in the kitchen, while us men have to sit in an awkward silence in the living room, waiting." Everyone laughs.

"Trust us, it's not even CLOSE to being like that here." Mr. Valentine tells me, patting my back. "This year, though, it's going to be a special one. Our little warrior over there is going to cut the turkey this year." He points to Cat, smiling with pride at his daughter.

Cat skips over and kisses her dad's cheek. "I love you, daddy."

It almost kills me when I see her dad tear up. "I love you more, babygirl. Give your brother a hug goodbye and you both need to go. Tori will be expecting you soon, right?"

I nod as Cat goes over to her younger brother, who fights with her about giving her a hug and kiss, yelling something about "Cooties" and Cat is just giggling. "Yeah. It's a bit slippery out there though, so it's going to take us a few more minutes than usual to get there."

"Yes, Beck, you drive safe with our Cat." Cat's mom said, giving her daughter a hug and affectingly kisses Cat's forehead. "My little angel." And suddenly she bursts into tears.

Cat groans. "Mom! You're crying in my hair! I don't have time to go curl it all over again!" Everyone laughs, including her mom.

I know how I feel about Cat's cancer. I'm well aware how our friends are taking it. I know how our school reacted to the news as well. But…it hasn't crossed my mind that Cat's family has ALSO been affected by this. It's a horrible realization because…they're losing their little girl. Her parents are losing their only daughter, who I know they treasure more than life itself. Her brother is losing his older sister, who he loves very much, I know. I saw it in his eyes when his mother started crying. He knows…he may only be eleven years old, but he knows.

Dear, Cancer…do you understand who's life you're taking? Everyone's.

…

After we brought all the food Cat and her mom made inside of Tori's warm house, we suddenly were in total conversation with everyone. Yes, our group was there, but so were Trina, Sikowitz, and Lane. I saw Robbie go up to Cat with his hand up that puppet's behind as usual. Sure, I was in conversation with Tori and Lane, but I just HAD to listen to this as well.

"Hey, Cat!" Rex greeted my girlfriend.

Cat left her conversation with Jade and turned to the two. She glared at Rex. "I'm not talking to you, Rex!"

"Aw, come on, My Little Red Velvet Cupcake, it's Thanksgiving!" Rex gave her a wink. God, that puppet creeps me out sometimes.

Cat scowls, but then gives in. "Okay." She leans over and gives Rex a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww." He says after she leans away.

Robbie smiles. "Can I get one too?"

"Back away from my girlfriend, Rob!" I yell randomly from my spot, and Robbie jumps away and out of my sight.

Cat giggles at that, while Jade rolls her eyes.

…

"Alright, guys, quiet down!" Tori yells from the table, standing up. Soon we shut up. "Cat, I think we should make a toast." Why would she put my girlfriend on the spot like that? Sheesh, Tori.

Cat nods and raises her glass up, while standing up, and Tori sits down. We all raise our glasses. "Well…as we all know, I'm dying of Breast Cancer-"

"Uck, do you have to say WHERE you have the cancer?" I hear Trina's annoying voice comment.

Jade sends the Vega a death glare. "Dude." She growls.

"Shutting up." Smart move, Trina.

Cat shrugs it off. "Anyways, I want to say how thankful I am for every single one of you. Tori, thank you for organizing this dinner and all of your hard work you do for everyone. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have HALF of the things crossed off my Bucket List." Tori blushes, and tears up.

"Robbie, you are so awesome and kind. I have faith in you that one day, you'll have faith in yourself and all your talents. Rex, I forgive you for telling my secret." Robbie smiles as Rex hid away in embarrassment.

"Andre, you are the best big brother anyone could ask for. You have been there for me since the first day at Hollywood Arts, which was the day we became really close friends. You will go so far in life, and I'll be there with you every second of it." Andre nods, trying to hide his sad emotions.

"Jade, you and I have been best friends for SO long, it's unbelievable. Years don't matter though, it's how much love and care we've put into our friendship, which is so much. We've been there for each other through the rough times and tragic times, not to mention the fun and good times. Just remember, I'll be there for you even after I'm gone. You can still talk to me, but do it in private so no one around you thinks you're crazy and sends you to the loony bin." Everyone laughs, and Jade wipes away her tears, smiling.

Suddenly, Cat turns to me, taking my hand. "And Beck…I love you so much. I wish we had said it to each other long ago, but things work out in the strangest reasons. We may not have that much time together as the average couple, but Lord knows, we're strong like one. I'll always be there for you, I'll always be holding your hand through life. No matter what you do, where you go, or who you're with, I'll be there, supporting you through everything." I stand up a little and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Cat smiles sadly to me and then faces the table again. "Thank you for this unforgettable Last Thanksgiving for me. To Life!"

"To Life!" And we all take a drink of our Apple Cider.

Cat sits down as Jade and Tori bring out the desserts. I pull her closer to me and kiss her cheek. "I love you too." I whisper as she attempts not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_You Will Bring Beauty From Pain (Cat's POV)_


	17. You Will Bring Beauty From Pain

**Jeremy Shane, BlueRoses1212 **_(Ah, I guess I can forgive you :) your question confused me…), _**Jadiee, Demi909Lovato, MariaLuvsYew, GlitterGirl123 **_(Well…I guess I can forgive you too :) hehe), _**xScreamingxAngelx, FobFan, AODiva1979 **_(That's my job too on Thanksgiving! But the reason why that is, is because…I'm not allowed to go near a stove or oven…), _**Ameha Kay **_(Um…I'm sorry? Anyways, I know her brother is older, but this is FanFiction, so I thought it'd be cuter for a story where Cat is dying to have her brother younger than her), _**VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for not updating earlier! I was absolutely DEVESTATED over Whitney Houston's death! Ah, my heart hurts! I've been singing "I Will Always Love You" to Nathaniel ALL DAY! My Chihuahua, TJ, was howling along with me! Anyways, we have a new story up! It's called "Maybe I'll Find Myself Again" and of course it's "BeckXCat"! Read and review that!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**You Will Bring Beauty From Pain**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is another big day for me._

_Today is the day I'm losing one of the most precious things on my body: my hair. I realize that won't be losing my hair naturally because I refused to chemo treatments, but I also realize that there are children and women who decided to take the chance with chemo and have lost their hair. It breaks my heart. So I decided to suck it up and give back. _

_Wish me luck! And wish my friends luck when I cry on their shoulders for the next few days._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 1__st_

…

…

…

…

…

**Cat's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Cat, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Tori asks as we step out of her Jeep and head into the hair salon I've been going to for the past 16 years of my life. She's the one who dyed my hair this color, it was her idea since she knew my love for Red Velvet Cupcakes.

I sigh for the millionth time that day. "Yes, Tori."

"…are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Positively sure?"

"Yes!"

"…surely positive?"

"DUDE!" Beck snaps at her. "Cat has already sat down and discussed it with us and her parents like a mature adult, so we need to act like mature adults as well."

I lean onto him as Jade checks me in, and we all take a seat in the waiting area. "I won't lie, Beck, I'm kind of scared."

Beck kisses my head. "I know you're going to miss your hair, but you're such a great person for doing this. But also remember, you can stop this right now. If you change your mind before they touch your hair, you can run out of here."

I take a deep breath. "No, no…no, I can do this." I look up to him. "Just remind me what you said to me all night last night and all morning today."

He chuckles and kisses the top of my nose. "I will still love you no matter what."

I stick out my pinky finger. "You pinky promise?"

He immediately wraps his around mine. "I pinky promise."

"What is a Pinky Promise anyways?"

I giggle as Beck growls. "Why must you ruin my moment with my girlfriend, Rob?"

I give him a gentle slap on the arm. "Be nice." I look to Robbie. "A Pinky Promise is a special kind of promise. It's a promise that is SO sacred and you can NEVER break."

Robbie blinks. "What's so different from a Pinky Promise to a regular I Promise?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I get nothing. "Uh…I guess there isn't one." I get crestfallen.

And then I feel Beck wrap an arm around me. "The difference is that Cat's way of a promise is a Pinky Promise. That is special to her. If it's special to her, then we should respect that and use it."

I smile to Beck. "Thanks."

Jade walks up. "They're ready for you, Cat."

I stand up and look to her. "Will you go with me and hold my hand?" I squeak out.

What?

I'm scared.

Jade rolls her eyes, but takes my hand. "Of course." We leave the others in the waiting room. Before we go in though, Jade pulls me back. "Cat, are you positive you want to do this? I don't want to bug you like Vega was, but I'm dead serious. Once they shave your head, you can't exactly just super glue your hair back on your scalp if you change your mind. Cat, do you REALLY want to do this?"

I think about it for a second. "Yes." I nod and stare at her. "Jade…this is just something I need to do."

Instead of a look of disappointment or annoyance, Jade sends me a prideful smirk. "Then let's go."

I sit down in the big chair as my hair stylist, Rachelle, makes my chair higher. Jade leans against the counter right next to her station. "Cat, I heard about your cancer. I am so sorry."

I shake my head. "Don't be. It's all in a bigger plan than us. At least, that's what my mom told me."

"And your momma was right." She and my mother have been friends for a LONG time. "Your mama did this once too."

My eyes widen as I look into the large mirror before us. Rachelle is brushing my long, red hair out. "She did?"

"Yes. You were about 3 or 4 at the time." She tells me, wetting my hair.

I nod. "Yeah, I don't remember beyond the age of 15." She laughs.

Jade blinks. "It's a true statement." I smile at her.

"Alright, Kitty-Cat, are you ready to give your hair to some poor, innocent soul like yourself that suffers from some sort of cancer that took their hair away from them?" Rachelle says all in one breath.

I'm speechless for a moment at the way she worded that, but shake it off. "Yes. I am."

"Okay, here we go."

I squeak again and reach for Jade's hand, and she takes mine, letting me hold hers tightly.

I hear a simple _SNIP_ and I sob.

…

"Alright, angel, here you are."

I open my eyes for the first time in 2 hours and I gasp. I'm bald. I knew I would be, but seeing it for myself right then and there, it puts it in a new perspective for me. I can't breathe. Jade goes ahead and give Rachelle the money, making her leave us alone for a moment to get change. I would thank her for paying for it, but I still can't breathe.

Jade looks concerned as she rubs my back. "Cat?"

I look to her. "I can't super glue it back on?"

Jade softly smiles to me and shakes her head. "No."

"Okay." I nod my head, looking back at the reflection of this new person that's sitting in my seat. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I still beautiful?" I ask, not being able to stop the tears leaving my eyes as I whimper.

Jade wraps her arms around me and affectingly kisses my head. "Yes, Cat. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out."

I see Rachelle come back. "Don't fret, my little pretty girl." I love the nicknames she always comes up with. "I'm giving this to you." I close my eyes as she puts the headband over my head and then back on top. I open my eyes again and it's an elastic material headband, with a real daisy on the side of it. I smile as Rachelle gives me a hug. "I make those for all my friends with cancer. There's too many I have to make though." She looks like she wants to cry. "You're my hero, Kitty-Cat."

I step off the seat and my legs are kind of shaky from sitting down for so long. Jade helps me out to the waiting area and the others gasp. I close my eyes. Suddenly I hear laughing. I look and a little boy, around the age of 7 or 8, points and laughs.

"Oh my GOD, she's bald! You're a boy!" And he laughs manically. "So ugly!"

I bite my lip, trying not to burst into tears again.

"What are you talking about?" I open my eyes and see Beck walking up to me. He stops before me. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." And he leans down to kiss my lips.

Once we release each other, the others give me hugs and tell me that I'm still pretty, but before we leave, Rachelle comes out. "Kitty-Cat, wait!" She runs up to me and hands me something. I gasp. "I thought you'd like a little chunk of it to keep, since you said you're making a scrapbook of all the things you've done and what you'll be doing. Put that in there." I thank her, clutching a patch of my former red-velvet hair in my hand, missing it already.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Tori rummages through her bag and brings out that blasted camera. "Can you take a picture?"

"Of course, sweetcheeks!" Rachelle takes the camera from Tori as we all gather together.

"Okay, guys, on the count of 3, yell TEAM CAT!" Andre orders, giving me a quick wink. I smile. "One, two, three!"

"TEAM CAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I Promise, I Promise I Will (Robbie's POV)_


	18. I Promise, I Promise I Will

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M ENGAGED! YES! Nathaniel's father saved up his money and then used ALL of his tax return to buy me the ring I always wanted! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Bad news is: my mother was hospitalized today. We were meant to go on a date with Nathaniel tonight, but we stayed at the hospital with her. So there, Jayson asked in front of my mom for my hand in marriage. AHHH! So sweet? It was such a weird, but beautiful day. I couldn't put a picture of the ring on my finger up so I found the picture of it online and I'm putting it as my profile picture! More Details to come…**

**MariaLuvsYew, BlueRoses1212 **_(My definition of a "Pinky Promise" is sentimental and my mom taught me that ever since I was a little girl. Lol.), _**AODiva1979 **_(Its…classified…), _**Bookwormwrighter **_(Yeah…again, it's classified.), _**XxPeetaxKatniss-ForeverxX, Fobfan, CPrizzle, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee, Ameha Kay, and Demi909Lovato: **Thanks guys for yours reviews! :) you all are so sweet!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I Promise, I Promise I Will**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Another thing we are marking off my Bucket List!_

_We're going camping!_

_Yes, a bunch of teenage city kids are heading to the woods for the weekend and doing all the things that involve camping. Fishing, campfires, smores, making tents, and more! _

_Oh how exciting I know!_

_My mom was nervous at first to let me go, because I've been ill these past few days, but I promised her I'd be okay. I'm not entirely convinced myself though…since I am dying._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 11__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Robbie's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I can't believe 6 bratty, rich city kids are about to go for a whole weekend into the wild where we might get lost, eaten by a bear, or get tons of poison Ivy on us!

See what I mean by "city kids"?

I've never been camping.

Cat, Beck, Andre, Tori, Trina, and Jade have NEVER gone camping.

And Cat just HAS to put the one thing I swore I'd NEVER do on her stupid Bucket List.

Just flippin' fantastic.

I'm not taking Rex though. If I already know I won't last a day, he sure as heck wouldn't last a minute! Rex is a very high-class kind of person. What? Don't roll your eyes! Rex is a person! He just needs my help with moving and talking…he's not a puppet!

"Robbie?"

I snap out of my random argument in my head to see Cat giggling in front of me as everyone is out of the trailer. "We're there already?"

Cat shakes her head. I'm so used to her hair flying in her face when she shook her head, but now…she doesn't have any. Right now, she has a light weight purple beanie on, with a large flower clip attached to it. Cat cannot go a minute without her bows and flowers, right? It's been 10 days since Cat shaved her head and gave her hair to people who need it, but I still am not used to seeing her like this. It just makes her look even weaker. "No, we're not there." She says, standing upright again. "But we stopped at a gas station to use the restroom because I had to go pee again." She giggles. "Come outside. Go use the restroom. Get a snack. Something!"

I force a smile and nod, standing up. "Okay." We go outside and Beck's leaning against the trailer, looking annoyed. "What's your problem?" He glares at me and I cower behind Cat. "I mean, is there something bothering you, Beck?"

Cat continues to giggle as Beck rolls his eyes. "Nothing."

"He's upset because I'm going on the trip." Cat tells me, leaning towards me to "secretly" tell me.

I get confused. "This is your whole idea in the first place." I point out.

Cat smiles. "Exactly! Thank you!"

Beck sighs. "You're sick."

"I've been sick for months." Cat says, kind of in a snappy tone. "It's absolutely nothing new."

"Well, excuse me for being a decent boyfriend and worrying about you." Beck growls at her in annoyance.

Cat huffs. "You're excused." And she walks inside the gas station where Tori, Andre, Jade, and Trina are.

I look to Beck, who looked peeved. "Beck, be easy on her. She wants to go on this trip so bad. She's been talking about this for a while."

Beck clenches his fist at his sides, almost making me afraid he's going to punch me. "Do you understand what it's like to have a girlfriend who's dying, Rob?"

I shake my head. "No. I don't. But I do understand my friend who happens to be a girl and she means a lot to me, but she's dying. I want her to have everything we can give her before…before she passes."

Beck hesitates, but looks to me. I see sadness and sorrow in his eyes, but I also see hope. "Thanks, Rob. You're right. I have to make sure Cat gets everything she needs and wants…because I won't be able to do that in a few months. I want to protect her and shelter her from everything that moves so bad, but I have to keep reminding myself…I'm losing her to cancer and I can't protect her from it."

I pat his shoulder. "Glad I could help a little. I feel like I haven't done anything for Cat or you."

"You do a lot." Beck says. "Just being here is enough."

…

We all step out of the trailer when I hear Beck hit the side of the trailer to signal us that we were there, and it's exactly what I pictured it'd be. We are in the woods. No civilization, no cellular service, and no air conditioning/heating.

"Thank God we're here now! I have to go pee so bad!"

Did I mention there aren't any restrooms?

Jade walks up to Trina, who was the one who said she had to pee, and grinned as she gave her a roll of toilet paper. "Here you go."

Trina raises an eyebrow. "Um, thanks. Where's the restrooms?"

And Jade bursts out laughing. I'm guessing she was waiting for that question to pop up.

Tori sighs deeply. "There are no restrooms. You have to go find a special spot where you'd like to use the restroom until we leave on Sunday night."

Trina pales. "What?"

Cat nods as she walks up to us with Beck. "Yup! It's all part of the camping experience!"

Trina is still in shock, but then it finally hits her. "I HAVE TO WHAT?" We all laugh. "This isn't funny! Oh my god! Who's idea was this to come up to this godforsaken place?"

Cat raised her hand, giggling. "Me."

Trina clenches her fists, and I get a bit worried. "Cat…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And she puts her hands around Cat's neck, but we all split the girls apart before Trina could do any damage. Cat is catching her breath from the scare as Beck is comforting her, while glaring to Trina. Tori is lecturing Trina, while Andre is trying to distract Jade from strangling Trina herself. This is going to be a wild trip.

…

So everyone is kind of doing their own thing right now.

I'm sitting in front of the campfire that took us 3 hours to light up, just watching the flames. I'm in deep thought right now.

There's so much happening, and yet, not too much. My head is spinning. The other part of the world is in hunger, our country is at war, there are homeless people suffering, and murders out on the loose everywhere, but my only thought about how our world is ending is Cat. She's dying. Why? I mean, sure, there's a lot of _bigger_ issues out there, but my main one is Cat. Isn't there a way God can possible and miraculously take the cancer away? Well, there are ways He can, but it doesn't feel like it's going to happen. It feels like He isn't listening to my prayers at night. God isn't hearing my pleas as I cry every night before I go to sleep. Maybe He is. If so, He's doing a swell job of ignoring me.

How am I going to let go of my best friend?

"Hey, Robbie." Speaking of the angel. I smile up at Cat as she sits down next to me. She hands me a warm cup that's still steaming, and has one of her own in her hands. "Hot Chocolate." She says as I take a sniff of the delicious liquid. "I thought you'd like some since it's pretty chilly right now."

"Cat, I can see my breath." I tell her in a humorous tone.

Cat grins. "Okay, it's really cold."

I take a sip and even though the drink burns my mouth, I can taste the goodness. "Wow, Cat, this is the best Hot Coco I've ever had!"

She smiles brightly. "Aw, thanks! I have a specialty in making sweets. Brownies, cupcakes, Hot Coco, anything. I love baking." She looks down into her cup, still with a small smile. "Did you know I wanted to be a baker once? I was so sure I was going to own my own bakery and makes tons of money off of it just by doing the thing I love most: baking. But I discovered my talent in singing, so I went with that instead. I still bake though."

I nudge her, feeling her ribcage. I hope that didn't bruise her. "Why didn't you ever tell us that, Cat? I mean, I knew you could bake everything under the moon, but I never knew you wanted to do it professionally."

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. You know now." She giggles a little, and I chuckle. "There's no point in dwelling on that though. I'm never going to be a baker and I'm never going to be a Broadway star or singer like I've tried so hard to be." A tear slides down her cheek. It breaks my heart. "Robbie, can you make me a promise?"

I nod quickly. "Anything, Cat."

She looks up at me with teary eyes. "Promise me you'll follow your dream until the very end. Life is too precious."

I give her a hug and I feel her cry on my shoulder. "I promise, Cat. With everything in me, I'll keep that promise. Can you make me a promise though?"

Cat leans away, wiping her tears away and giving me a confused expression. "Um, sure."

I rub her back to comfort her. "Promise me that you'll be there. Always. You'll be right next to me every step of the way."

Cat nods with a smile. "Of course. I'll be there for you, and everyone else. I'm going to be your guys' guardian angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_ The Chance To Live Like You Were Dying (Andre's POV)_


	19. Get The Chance To Live Like You're Dying

**Glittergirl123, FobFan, RoseXJack from Titanic Forever, AODiva, Mad-Hatter-103, Victoriousforever10, LittleMissVictorious, AmehaKay, CPrizzle: **Thanks for all your reviews! And the "congrats" you guys gave! And the prayers and thoughts for my mom!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Nineteen**

**I Hope You Get The Chance To Live Like You're Dying**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_WEEEEEEE! We're going ROCK CLIMBING today and I'm so stoked for it! I've never done this before, obviously, and it's ANOTHER thing we're crossing off this list!_

…_sorry, I'm still hyper from all the smores I ate last night._

_Andre doesn't want me to go all of the sudden, since it might be too much for my sick body, but I told him that it's now or never. So he gave in. Good._

_I have to do this. If I don't, I'll regret it because I'll be dying and unable to ever do this again._

_I have to. No matter what._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 12__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Andre's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Here I am…once again…feeling lost, but now and then, I breathe it in, and let it go…go…go." I stop my piano playing and hum to myself, looking at my lyrics book before me above my keyboard. Nice song, since it has a nice tune to it, but I feel like I've heard it before…**_

_**Where am I anyways?**_

_**Wasn't I at camp with the others?**_

_**Why aren't I?**_

_**I'm supposed to be there, helping Cat! I'm supposed to help her finish her list! I promised her! **_

_**I stand up, and my keyboard and lyrics book suddenly fades away. I'm standing in white. A pure white place, and that's all I can see. It starts to get cloudy though and I turn around, I gasp as I see her. "Cat?"**_

_**I walk up to her as she gives me a soft smile. She's dressed in a white dress that totally suits her; it reminds me of the dress she wore to prome. She has her long, shiny red-velvet hair back, with wings and a halo- wait…no! NO!**_

"_**Cat, no!" I yell as I reach for her, but she transparent when I do. "Cat, your list! Your list!" **_

"_**I didn't finish it." She says, her voice echoing. **_

"_**You said you wouldn't die until you finished everything!" I get tears. "So why did you?"**_

"_**You let me fall."**_

_**My heart almost stops. "I let you fall?"**_

"_**We went mountain climbing, remember?" She says in her dreamy voice. "You let me go when I slipped."**_

_**I shake my head. "No…NO! I would never let you go!"**_

_**Suddenly, Cat gasps and reaches her hand out for mine. "Ah!" She screams suddenly. I try to grab her hand, but I just go right through it. "AHH!" Her screams were killing me deeply. "AHHHH!"**_

_**Make it stop!**_

"_**AHH!" **_

_**No!**_

"_**AHHH!"**_

_**CAT!**_

"_**AHHHHHH!" **_

_**The screams are getting louder…**_

"_**AHHHH!"**_

"AHHHH!"

_Thud!_

I groan as I snap my eyes open and look up from my spot on Beck's carpet floor of his RV. "What the-" My first thought is of whom screamed in my dream: Cat. I lean up and look over to Beck's bed, but she's safe as she and Beck are sitting upright on the bed, staring at Trina, who's still screaming.

"AHHH!"

I see Tori slam her hand on Trina's screaming mouth with her hair messy and pajamas messed up. "TRINA, WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

I rub my chin, which I hit when I fell off the couch. "Dude, that's going to hurt." I groan out as I sit back on my makeshift bed that, believe it or not, Cat made for me last night.

"THIS WAS ON MY CHEST!" We all look to Trina, who was next to Tori on their queen-size blow-up mattress in the middle of Beck's floor. She's holding up a MOVING lizard.

I shake my head in disgust. "That's nasty."

"You woke us up for a stupid lizard?" Robbie said as he looked at his watch and then buries himself back under his sleeping bag. "It's only 6am!"

Jade growled. "Trina, if I wasn't so tired, I would kill you." And she pulls her blankets over her head on her twin-size blow-up mattress.

"I know my new motto is: it's never too early to start a new day, but right now…I need sleep!" Cat says as she lays her hairless, but beautiful head back down on Beck's pillow. Beck nods in agreement and lays back down next to her, wrapping an arm around her body.

I slam my face on the pillow too, covering myself up with blankets.

"What do I do with this THING?" I hear Trina screech out.

"Put it outside!" I hear Beck yell, his voice muffled by the pillow though.

Suddenly, I hear Trina grunt, as if she was throwing something and then my nightmare comes back.

"AHHHH!"

I snap my head up in time to see Cat jump to her feet on the bed, and jump off, tripping over and landing on Jade's back, making Jade scream in pain. Beck rolled off the bed, kind of like I did a few minutes before, and he's looking around like he has no idea what just happened. I see the lizard that Trina was holding was now lying still on Cat's pillow.

"You threw the lizard at CAT?" Tori yelled.

Trina shrugged. "I was creeped out by it, so I threw it somewhere!"

Cat stood up finally, recovering from a dizzy spell and then sighs. "Okay, mother-nature, I'm up."

I couldn't hide my laugh.

…

"Let's stop again." I hear Beck say for the millionth time.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not irritated by him saying it or stopping every 10 minutes. I'm pissed because Cat's here in the first place. We're hiking up a mountain, because it's on Cat's stupid list. That nightmare I had still has me bugged out.

Cat shook her head though underneath her bright pink fisher's hat. "No, I'm fine." She grunted out, knowing exactly why we were going to rest once again.

"Cat, you need to sit." Beck makes her sit on a decent size rock.

Trina groans. "Jeez, we have to stop like every 2 minutes for her!"

Cat puts a hand on Beck's shoulder, since he was leaning down in front of her. "Go on ahead. I can catch up." Before Beck can argue, I clear my throat, making the couple look to me.

"I'll stay with her." I volunteer, putting my backpack down next to Cat, making it clear there was no argument there.

Beck sighs deeply, but nods. "Okay, watch her, please." I nod. "The rest of you, let's keep going." He kisses Cat and then they go up and turn a corner, then we can't see them anymore.

Cat takes a deep breath again. "I'm sorry, Andre."

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry, Lil' Red. I'm worried about you though."

Cat smiles weakly at me. "We all worry about each other lately." Soon, she stands up. "I think I'm ready."

"Already?"

"Time is of the essence, Andre!" Cat squealed.

I bite my lip. "Cat, I'm just trying to be cautious."

Cat frowns. "Andre, I'm fine. Let's keep-"

Suddenly I hear _hisses _behind me. I look back and I see a rattle snake really close. Now I know the number one rule when you come in contact with a snake, you should stay absolutely still…not me. "WHOA!" I freak as I jump back. I slipped on the edge and lost my footing, suddenly slipping off the side. I feel two small hands grab one of mine and I freak. "CAT!"

Cat has tears as she's whimpering. "Andre, pull yourself up! Help me out here!"

My feet can't stand on anything, so I try to reach for something, but Cat's weight officially gives way. We slide down the mountain a few feet until I finally catch grip of a thick branch, randomly sticking out of the side. Cat can't reach it in time and I grab her hand before she was unreachable. My heart is racing, since this situation we are currently in was NOT a good one!

Cat screams. "Andre, I'm slipping!" It's true. My hand is so sweaty from fear that I feel her hand slowly slip from my grasp.

Oh my god.

No! I can't let her FALL!

She's going to finish her stupid list!

"Cat, land on that ledge!" It was risky, but we had no other choice. The last thing I wanted to do was jeopardize Cat's life, but I wasn't letting her go…I couldn't. Cat sees what I'm talking about. It's a decent size rock sticking out, and it was safe enough for someone to stand on. She nods, making her fisher's hat fall off and go towards the end of the fall we'd face if we didn't do something fast. I swing her over and she jumps out of my grasp, safely landing on there. Thank God.

"What now, Andre?" She asks, her eyes filled with worry for me, since I was kind of still hanging on for dear life.

I stay silent, since for once, I don't have a clue. She looks up and then suddenly starts climbing the slippery sand. My heart races. "Be careful! Slow down!" I'm worried she'll lose her footing because she's going way to fast. She isn't listening. I see her reach the walkway we were just on. Okay…she's safe…now what?

Do I just wait here for the branch to give way?

Do I wait here to die?

Oh crap…now I know how Cat's been feeling all these months since she found out she was going to die from cancer.

Suddenly I see a long rope come down right next to me. At first I'm confused of where the hell Cat had been keeping the rope, but I realized that I brought rope with me in my backpack. Yes, that nightmare freaked me out more than you think, alright? I was being cautious! "Cat, do you have a good grip?" I call up to her. I don't want to put all my weight on the rope when it's just her small figure holding on to it to pull me up. No offense to her, but she's a scrawny girl.

"JUST GRAB IT, ANDRE!" I hear her cry out.

I groan. Here goes everything. I take one hand off the branch, getting a good grip on the rope, and then when I get a nerve, I put all my weight on the rope, holding on tightly. I use my strength to walk myself over to the place where Cat climbed up. Soon, I was able to get up there, safe, with Cat. I reach up and Cat yanks me up faster. We lay on the dirty ground, trying to catch our breath.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I know exactly how you feel now."

I can picture her smiling. "Yes, but Andre…you're getting a second chance. Don't waste it."

It hurts because…Cat's not getting any second chances.

I am.

"I promise, Cat." I tell her, still panting. "I'm going to start living each day like it was my last day."

"Good." Cat sighs. "Okay, NOW I really need a rest…and a nap."

I sit up and look to her, shaking my head. "Nope. We're going to finish your list." I tell her, getting to my feet. It feels weird, since I was just hanging from a branch.

She sits up too and I help her stand up. "I'm too drained, Andre." I quickly put my own hat on her head, so her fragile scalp isn't affected by the burning sun.

I turn around and lean down in front of her. "Cat, I promise you from this day forward that your list is one of my most important priorities until the last thing is crossed off."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She puts her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her legs from behind and stand up. "Ready to go, Lil' Red?" I ask as I start walking.

I feel her shake her head. "No. When I finish my Bucket List, I will be though."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I Can't Hear Them Either (Beck's POV)_


	20. Had I Known How To Save A Life

**Izzy here, updating for my sister.**

**Fobfan**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Glittergirl**

**Blueroses (cause trina invites herself to everything)**

**Victoriousforever**

**Ameha Kay**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Had I Known How To Save A Life**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Today's going to be a big day for us!_

_We're going to go fishing and then WATER-RAFTING! Ah, how scary yet so exciting! EEK! _

_So I had a nightmare last night, but thankfully I didn't wake anybody up. It was about me dying NOW instead of August when the doctor said I would. I didn't get to finish my list and the others didn't look like they cared at my funeral. It was sickening when I woke up that I silently, but quickly ran out of the RV and threw up in the bushes a few feet away. BUT then…I realized that it was more than a few feet…I was lost. I knew if I screamed, bears or something would come, so I sat down beside a tree and waited…it was sooooo cold. I have a cold now._

_NOT GOOD FOR MY WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 13__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Beck's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Ready to go, babygirl?" I asked my precious girlfriend as she put her furry pink diary away with her pig-light-up pen. Even though she's bald now, I swear my life on this: she's so beautiful to me. It still nauseates me that she's dying. It ALSO still pisses me off she left the RV unnoticed last night, and waking up with her not next to me on the bed really almost gave me a heart attack. When we finally found her, I saw her asleep against a tree with blue lips and she was shivering. Damn, it hurts so bad.

Cat looked up at me and smiled. "Yes-_A-CHOO- _I am."

I wince. "Bless you." I help her off my bed and she puts her shoes on. "You know, babe, you're sick so the others can go on and go do that stuff while me and you can just stay here…alone." I smirk and she giggles. "It would be healthier for you."

Cat finishes with her shoes and puts her hands on either side of my face. "Even though I would absolutely adore spending all day ALONE with you, I really need to complete my bucket list. Fishing and water-rafting are on it." I lean down to kiss her, but she quickly moves away. I growl. "I'm sick." She cutely says and then grabs my hand. "Let's go outside where the others are." And she leads me outside after she grabs her sweater with her other hand. She's wearing a sweatshirt in the 70 degree weather because her breasts are hurting so much lately that we told her to not wear a bra today, but she wants to wear a sweater over her shirt. Understandable.

God, it just hurts me that I can't help her like I want to.

Cat brightly smiles as the others look to us, already geared up for fishing. "Is every- _A-CHOO-_ sorry, is every- A-CHOO- is everyone ready?" She says and sniffles. She grabs her bag by Jade's feet and takes out a small pack of personal size tissues.

"Bless you." Robbie says, surprised by her double sneeze.

Trina groaned. "Do you have to sneeze like that? It's so gross."

"Hey, Trina, how about you shut up?" Tori told her as she was adjusting the strap that was holding her camera.

After Cat blows her nose, she puts the tissue in a plastic miniature trash bag she brought for the used tissues and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "Nobody answered." She says innocently to everyone.

"Oops- ready to go!" –Me.

"Been waiting." –Jade.

"All good to go!" –Robbie.

"Geared up!" –Tori.

"Totally!" –Trina.

"Let's get this party on the road!" –Andre.

Cat squealed. "Yay-_A-CHOO!"_

This is going to be a LONG day.

…

After we rented two boats, we separated into the boats. It was me, Cat, Jade, and Andre in one. And then Tori, Trina, and Robbie in the other. Now we were trying to catch fish, but Trina kept whining about how hot it was or how bored she was. I can tell Jade wanted to swim over there and push her off.

"Okay, guys, seriously? You aren't all hot?" I hear Trina complain once again.

Cat looks over to her. "Trust me, Trina, try wearing a sweatshirt and a life-jacket over the sweatshirt." She looks to me with her big brown eyes that melt my heart every time she looks at me and only me. "Why do I have to wear a life-jacket and you guys don't?"

"Love, I know Tori sort of taught you how to swim, but not enough just in case something happens." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I want you safe."

Cat sighed once I went back to my position. "Okay-WHOA!' She screamed and I see her fish-line tug violently. "Beck!"

I put my pole safely down to the point if something bit it, it wouldn't fall into the lake. I carefully reach over and help her reel it in. "That a girl, Cat!" I cheer her on as she used all her strength. And then after a minute, I realize…this a freakin' big fish! "Dang, Cat, you caught a big one!"

Andre reaches over and tries to help us, while Jade and the other others from the other boat are laughing their butts off. Jerks. "Come on, Lil' Red, pull!"

Cat quickly gives him a cute glare. "What do you think I've been doing? DANCING?"

"This is probably going to be the best page in your scrapbook, Cat!" I hear Tori yell from the other boat.

"Shut up, Vega, before I swim over there and put my fist in your mouth!" Jade threatens in annoyance.

Another large tug on the line and Cat's pushed forward, but Andre and I grab her. We realize we're all on one side of the boat…we realize that too late. The four of us scream as the boat tips over and suddenly we're all in the water as the boat is upside down. I quickly grab onto Cat and she's laughing so hard. "Cat, how can you be laughing in this cold water?" I ask her in disbelief.

Cat pointed with one hand. "Jade looks so funny!"

I look over and I burst into laughter.

Jade is swimming up, but her hair is over her face, but we can still see her glaring over at us. "I'm going to kill you all." She growled dangerously, and suddenly we shudder.

…

"Do we have to go water-rafting?" Jade stomped over to the raft that was going to probably make me pee myself. "My hair still looks ridiculous."

"And my hair is so frizzy." Trina says as she's smoothing out her hair.

"I think my hair is so greasy from not washing it for the past few days." Tori says, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

I see Cat bite her lip and put her arms around herself, trying not to cry.

Tori's the first one to notice out of the complaining girls. She looks absolutely guilt-ridden. "Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry!" She runs over and hugs my fragile girlfriend…who can't whine about frizzy hair, or wet hair, or even greasy hair. She has none. Jade and Trina go over and hug her too, apologizing. I smile. Finally everyone is getting the picture. Give thanks for everything you have- including your hair.

When the girls finally release each other and Cat wipes her tears from her eyes, we are told the rules of water-rafting and it dawns on us of what he's saying. "WAIT- we have to go on this thing without someone?" Robbie shouts, in absolutely panic.

The guy in charge shrugs. "We've had to cut back on workers lately. So it's you guys."

After convincing Robbie to suck it up and get on the raft, we all get in, and Cat immediately curls up in my arms, but she's excited. We get helmets and life-jackets on, and the guy puts Cat's helmet on and smiles to me. "Pretty girlfriend you have there, man."

I smile back, happy he wasn't freaked out by her hairless head, like almost every stranger is. "Thanks, man. She's a precious one." And I kiss her cheek. "Ready, babygirl?"

Cat squeals. "Yup! Let's- _A-CHOO- _go!"

I laugh.

The guy lets us go into the quiet water, but almost immediately there's a mini-waterfall that makes our stomach drops. "AH!" Cat squeaks and I hang onto her tighter. Another mini-waterfall, but the waves are getting more violent and rapid. Now everyone is screaming at our fast the raft is being pulled and pushed around. We're turning and spinning, but Lord knows, this is awesome! Right now, Cat's hold is tight on me, but it's okay. I love the feeling. After what feels like forever, we get into the quiet part again and it's the end of the ride. We get pulled into the other station and we get out, our legs wobbly. Cat immediately takes her helmet off and lifejacket. "That was so exciting! Let's do it again!"

The rest of us groan. Yup, long day, long day. But let me tell you, I wouldn't trade this day for the world. Why? This is the most I've seen Cat smile since we found out she has cancer that's going to kill her.

I'll cherish these moments as they're implanted into my brain.

I'm going to miss her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_I'll Be Home For Christmas (Tori's POV)_


	21. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Fobfan**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Gcixgrexy**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Blueroses**

**Glittergirl**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. There's an announcement at end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

_Do not own any of the songs we use_

…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_It's almost Christmas and I haven't gotten anything for Beck yet! Well, sure, I haven't gotten anything for anyone yet, but STILL! He's my boyfriend! AHHH! Procrastination is NOT a good thing! And I don't know what to get him! I'M STRESSING OUT HERE!_

_At least we're doing our annual "Christmas Shopping" together like we do every year. It's me, Beck, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex, and now Tori. Trina tags along too. I say that it's okay. More the merrier! _

_My dad's friend owns the mall, so he wants me to sing a few songs in front of everyone at 3pm. How scary! Oh well, time to suck it up. Andre's going to play piano, while Beck does guitar. I won't be alone._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 21__st_

…

…

…

…

…

**Tori's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

My friends and I decided to squeeze into Jade's truck when we go to the mall today because it's going to be crazy busy so taking two cars would be redundant. Jade's an aggressive driver, so it made sense for her to drive to she can make her way to find a parking spot. So right now we're in her truck, I'm squeezed in the back with Andre, Trina, and Robbie. Beck and Cat are in the front with Jade driving. Cat turns up the radio a little.

"I like this song." She says softly. "Can you guys make sure this is played at my funeral?"

We all wince. We hate it when she talks like this, but what else can we do? It's a harsh reality, but…our little innocent Cat is going to…die young.

"What song is it?" I force myself to say without pain in my voice showing.

"It's called "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts." She answers back in her normal, airy tone.

I listen to a few words:

"_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder getting' up, getting' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken. What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say…and watchin' you walk away. And never knowin' what could've been. And never seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do."**_

But the song goes away as another country song comes on and I see Jade's finger slam on the dial that makes the music turn to another station. We all jump at the action. Jade tried to act like she didn't just freak out on us. "I hate Rascal Flatts." Cat giggles. But the rest of us know the reason why Jade did that. It hurt too think of all the words we haven't said to Cat yet. Time's running out too.

Cat squeals. "Ooh, this song too!" I see Beck kiss Cat's head over her light pink yarn beanie that was a large white bow on it. The tears brimming in his eyes are quite noticeable. "It's called "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton."

"_**On my own I'm only half of what I could be, I can't do without you. We are stitched together and what love has tethered. I pray we never undo…Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. God-"**_

This time Jade turned off the radio all together. "Better yet, I hate music in general today."

…

So some of us split up. It's girls and guys. BUT right now it's just me and Cat because once again Cat has to go to the restroom.

Cat wiggles through the crowd and I'm trying to keep up with her. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" She keeps squeaking in desperation as we find the bathrooms. Much to our dismay, there's a large line of women and children waiting. Cat almost screams. "Okay, I know some of you have been waiting quite a while, but I have cancer and this cancer doesn't like me holding in my pee, so I BEG of you all to let me go next!" She says next, jumping around and tears in her eyes.

It's true. Her bladder has gotten so much weaker than it was last year. The last time Cat slept over at my house, she woke me up crying because she had wet the bed…I cried with her because she was wasting away before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help her except comfort her as best as I could. Stupid cancer. So the women let Cat through, giving me sympathetic looks since they see that I was with her. Yes, people, my best friend is dying of a cancer that is POSSIBLY curable, but she doesn't want to take the chance. Quit looking at me that way!

Once Cat's done, she sighs in relief. "Thank you everyone." She says with a small smile.

As Cat washes her hands, a few women pat her shoulder. One woman gives her a hug and says: "Be Strong, Babygirl."

Cat smiles gratefully and we leave.

When we get to the hallway before entering the food court, I see no one is around in a hearing distance, so I grab Cat's arm and pull her back. "Cat."

Cat looks startled at the fact we stopped walking, but she sees my saddened face and gets concerned. "Are you okay, Tori? Did you have to use the bathroom too?"

I shake my head. "No…Cat, I need to tell you something."

Cat nods. "Okay."

"You're my best friend." I smile, even though I already feel the tears coming to my eyes. "You've been my best friend since I started Hollywood Arts. We've been through so many adventures together, some bad, but some fun. You need to know that without you, Hollywood Arts wouldn't be as awesome as it has been for me. You are such a sweet and wonderful person, there is no one that could possibly take your place. When you…when you pass…I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, Cat. You'll always be my best friend."

Cat gives me a smile. "And I'll be in your heart too, Tori."

I lean onto her shoulder and start sobbing.

…

Cat gasps when we're trying to get to our meeting place with everyone. She points to an object in a store window. "Look, Tori!"

I walk up and my eyes widened. "That's a nice leather jacket there."

"Can we go in and see if they have Beck's size?" She gives me her famous puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

I laugh. "Of course, Cat!" So we move our way in and thankfully the store isn't that busy…probably because everyone is trying to get seats for Cat's performance in a half an hour in the food court. "Excuse me!" I call out to one of the workers. He immediately comes up. "That leather jacket in the window, do you have it in a size…" I look to Cat, since I don't exactly know her boyfriend's jacket size.

She laughs. "A size medium."

He nods and smiles to us. "Yeah, totally, let me grab it for you!" And he runs to a part of the store.

We head up to the cash register, knowing that's all we were going to get here. He comes back and Cat looks at it. "He'll love it!"

I nod. "Yes, he will."

So Cat pays for it –we were able to get a discount because Cat flirted with the cashier- and we walk out, trying to quickly make it to our meeting place. Everyone is waiting for us. They all glare at us.

"We have to be upstage in 20 minutes!" Beck snaps.

Cat looks hurt. "Well pardon me that I was getting your Christmas gift! Jerk!" And she smacks his arm with the paper bag his present is in harshly. "I was just trying to be a good girlfriend!"

I tried to hide my smirk. She definitely knows how to give a guy a major guilt trip.

Beck looks guilty. "I'm sorry, babygirl. I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around her. "I was being inconsiderate."

Cat releases him and she nods. "Forgiven." She smiles brightly. "Let's go get this over with!"

…

Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and I have seats on stage, but close to the back. It's a makeshift stage. Beck and Andre are done hooking up their guitar and piano, while Cat adjusts where she wants her stool to be. A man comes up to her. "Are you guys ready?" He says, with his own handheld microphone in his hand.

Cat looks back at Beck and Andre, who give her a nod. She looks back at the much taller man. "Yup!"

He nods and turns on his microphone. "Welcome, everyone!" He greets as the crowd cheers. "Is this Christmas not going to be the best Christmas EVER?" And now everyone screams and whistles. It hurts my ears a bit. "Since she was a little girl, I have known this young lady to sing like an angel. Her voice is so beautiful! You'll love her! PLEASE, welcome to the stage, Caterina Valentine! With her small band of Beck Oliver and Andre Harris!" And everyone screams louder.

I'm so going to go deaf after this.

Cat clears her throat to get everyone's attention. She sits on a stool, since she gets weak after a while. "This first song is called "I'll Be Home For Christmas" and I'm dedicating it to my boyfriend and best friends." She looks to us. "I may be dying of cancer, guys, but Lord knows I'm going to be here for Christmas. I'll be in your hearts for every Christmas to come as well." I'm in tears, and I see half the people in the crowd teary eyed as well. Cat smiles. "I love you guys." And she blows us a kiss. She turns back to the crowd. "Merry Christmas." And she takes a deep breath as Beck and Andre start playing. She looks up and starts singing:

"_**I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love, even more then I usually do. And although I know it's a long road back, I promise you…**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams. **_

_**Christmas Eve will find me where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas…if only in my dreams…if only in my dreams…" **_

Everyone's crying now. I quickly try to regain my senses so I can snap a few pictures of Cat. Cat sings a few more songs: Christmas Wish, All I Want for Christmas is You, O' Holy Night, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. She sang them all beautifully. I love her singing voice.

I love my best friend.

She's always been there for me.

How am I going to keep going on without my best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, there's bad news. Our mom passed away from that stroke she had. Yeah…so everything kind of turned upside down for us. Luckily my mom left in her will that my sister (digidestend angel) gets custody of my brothers and I, even though the oldest brother out of us is turning 18 next month. Anyways, so my sister is a little out of it. She's still writing, but asked me to update for her because she wanted to go to sleep…in our mom's bed…she's taking this the hardest.<strong>

**Anyways, updates will still remain the same amount of time. My sister is still writing because that's kind of her escape from the world. Nathaniel, her son, is with his dad for the weekend, so she gets time to mourn and write.** She said something about some songfics...I have a feeling I may cry too, since she writes those damn tragedy stories too real. Like seriously, who here has cried at her sad songfics? I did on Held.****

**Pray for our family?**

**-Izzy**


	22. And I Will Always Love You

**xXpeetaxkatnissxforeverxx**

**Amehakay**

**Fobfan**

**Writersblock**

**kenzy**

**marialuvsyew**

**victoriousforever**

**littlemissvictorious**

**jadiee**

**bookwormwrighter**

**mealting snow**

**Llama **

**Gcisgrexy**

**Honeymoon ave (thanks. We'll try and write that one scene as soon as my sister gets her act together.)**

**Thanks guys for reviewing and the comments about our mom. You should go to our page and see the conversation between me and her earlier. It's kind of funny… -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**And I Will Always Love You**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_It's New Years EVE! Yay! I'm so excited! We're all meeting up at Tori's tonight and then…Beck wants to take me back to his RV…I think tonight is the night, diary. It has to be! I told Beck (in secret) that on my list, I want to lose my virginity before I die. He understood, but we wanted to wait till the best moment. Tonight will be the best moment. I just know it._

_I hope it doesn't seem too horrid to you, diary, but I can't die without knowing the loving of a gentle, caring man. _

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_December 31__st_

…

…

…

…

…

**Cat's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Cat!" Jade walked over to me around 11:30 that night at Tori's party and she was a bit tipsy. I told the person I was talking to bye and then turned to my drunken friend. "You have to try some of this juice!"

I wince at her alcohol breath. "Uh, that's not juice you're drinking, dear." I tell her, holding her up when she almost falls on me. "Ah, Jade, you're heavy!"

She laughs stupidly as I move her to one of the couches and sit her down. "And you're skinny! Cat, I think you're anorexic!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's what happens when you get cancer. You lose weight."

She doesn't notice the serious of my statement and shoves her drink into my hands. "DRINK SOME!"

I put the drink on the table. "Sorry, but getting drunk isn't on my bucket list."

Jade laughs. "Cat, you're bald!"

My heart cracks a little, but I shake it off. She's drunk. She won't even remember what happened tomorrow morning. "Thanks for noticing." I sigh. "Jade, let me find Beck and we'll-"

"I can't believe you and Beck are together!" She blurts out. I roll my eyes. Here we go. "Of course, he's only with you because he says he has to be. He feels –hiccup- bad since you're like dying."

I ignore the tears. I don't want to believe her. I get my phone out and click on "Text" and then "Beck": _-Hey, I'm by the couches with Jade. She's totally wasted. Can we take her home? I don't want anybody to take advantage of her when she's like this…trust me, she's totally out of it.-_ Soon I get a text back.

_-Sure thing, babe. I'm next in line for the bathroom and then I'll be out.-_

_-Kk.-_ and I secretly put my phone in my bra, since I decided not to bring a purse. Jade's sitting lazily on the couch, laughing at nothing at all. Suddenly I feel a hand on my butt. "Eek!" I squeal in fright and turn around. A much taller, hot guy is there, reeking of beer as well. "Um, hi?"

He doesn't say anything, except he puts his hands on hips. I try to move him away. "Stay still, baby." He whispers, suddenly leaning down to kiss my neck.

I try to push him away. "Get off!"

_BAM!_

I feel the guy's weight off of me and I sigh in relief, and grab a napkin on the table, wiping his slobber off my neck. "That was so gross!" I tell my boyfriend after he punched the guy in the face.

Beck wraps his hand around my waist. "You alright?" He asks, looking angry. I nod timidly. "Let's get Andre, Robbie, and Jade home."

I nod and help Jade to her feet while Beck meets us at his car with Andre and Robbie.

I think Beck's mad at me.

…

I bite my lip after Beck gets in the car and slams the door roughly, starting his car. We pull away from the curb of Andre's house and he speeds down the road. "Beck?"

"Yeah?" He asks, looking like he's trying not to blow.

"Are you dating me because you feel like you have to?" He shoots me a confused glance. "Are you in love with me? Or is it because you feel bad that I'm dying?"

He rubs his lips together in frustration and speeds up a little. I hold onto the handle of his car, kind of worried about his speed and his nerve limit. We arrive at his house and he gets out of the car in a hurry. He comes to my side and I walk out, only to have him slam his lips on mine, kissing me harshly. I attempt to kiss back, but when I do, he releases me and hoists me into his arms. "Eek!" I wrap my arms around his neck in nervousness as he shuts the car door with his foot. Instead of going inside, he puts me down onto my feet and he stands before me. "Beck?" I ask, shivering in the cold weather.

He takes my hands and looks me in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ doubt that I love you!" He snarls at me. I've never seen him so angry with me before. "Don't you dare! I love you with ALL my heart and soul! I wouldn't trade these past few devastating months for the world, Cat! I wish we had LOTS of more time together, but unfortunately, we don't! I'm trying to give you the world here! And when you doubt that I love you, it just screws everything up! Understand?" I nod hastily. He takes my hands into his and kisses them. "I love you so much. When that guy had his hands on you, I flipped. He was out of line. I wasn't mad at you. I was pissed because he almost…marked you…I couldn't let that happen." He leans his forehead against mine. "Not tonight."

I can't take it anymore! I take my hands out of his grasp and make his face comes towards mine so I can kiss his lips. I've never felt more passion in one kiss before. "I…love…you…too." I whisper in between short breaths.

Beck stopped the kissing and opened his door to the RV, yanking me inside.

We're just making out on his bed when I hear fireworks go off. I lift myself off of Beck's chest and open the curtains to vaguely see bright illegal fireworks in the sky. Beck sits up too, holding me close to him and looks out. He begins kisses my neck. "Happy New Years, Cat."

I have tears in my eyes. "Happy…New Years, Beck."

We continue on with what we were previously doing and more…but I can't stop thinking about how…this New Year's holiday…is my last New Year.

This is my last New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_When Everything Burns, Everyone Screams (Jade)_


	23. Everything Burns, Everyone Screams

**It's Izzy updating for my sister (digidestend angel) again because she's very depressed right now. Thanks guys for reviewing. We will write down who reviewed next chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**When Everything Burns, Everyone Screams**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Aye, aye…_

_Diary, I seriously don't feel good today._

_I may not write much because I'm crying too much. There are now tearstains on you! I'm sorry!_

_Ugh, my head hurts so much, so do my breasts, but I won't tell anybody except the doctor that. _

_Oh, God, take me now!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_January 12__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I help Cat out of the steamy shower at her house and wrap a towel around her pale, fragile body. Tori helps her stand up straight as I help Cat get her pajamas on. Slowly, but eventually she's dressed. She wants to **brush her hair**, but I tell her I'll do it in her room. She nods. I can see tears getting ready to drop from her eyes. The new painkillers they put her on have also made her delirious. Sometimes she'll forget she has no hair now. She thinks she still has her long, red-velvet hair that she has to take care of every time she gets out of the shower. So we go with it to make her feel better.

She said the pain was absolutely unbearable.

It was heart shattering.

Why?

Because we can't do anything about that, except make her as comfortable as we can.

We've been staying here lately because for some reason, Cat's parents decided to go on a business trip to Arizona –Cat's mom is a lawyer, so she had something to do down there- and they took Cat's brother. They wanted to take Cat too, but we weren't having it. We said we would stay here until they get back from their trip. They tried to argue, but…seriously, who would dare to argue with me when I'm on a roll? No one.

So we practically live here, yes.

And Cat's condition just gets worse every day. The doctor says it's temporary. Cancer gives the victim setbacks every now and then. All anybody can do is give Cat some pain pills they prescribed to her and make her comfortable.

We get in her room, the boys were watching a Disney movie on her pink TV, and I helped Cat onto her bed. Yes, she's so weak that she can't even pull herself onto her own bed. Beck gets up and gets her pills out of the container for her to take with a glass of Kool-Aid she loves so much. When it's time for her to take her meds, I help her sit up and Beck helps her take them. Once she swallows, she reaches for my wrist.

"No more, please. I want to lay down now." I nod and help her into bed. She gives me a sleepy smile. "Thank you." And she's asleep. Those pills knock her out.

I get off the bed and grab a few pillows, making a makeshift bed on the floor. We watch the movie, which is the stupidest movie on the whole stupid planet. I hate Nemo."Who picked out this movie?" I growl quietly.

Robbie shakily raises his hands and chuckles nervously. "Guilty."

I glare to him. "Remind me to pummel you later."

An hour later, so bored out of my mind, I hear a small gasp. I turn back and Cat's sitting up, putting her hand over her mouth, choking. Andre's the first one up and rips her hands away from her mouth and she pukes everywhere. "Cat, don't do that!" He scolds her as he rubs her back. "You can choke!"

I stand up and take a good look at her. She's sobbing while throwing up whatever was left in her stomach onto her pink comforter, coughing at the same time. She's holding her stomach, while Andre's holding her up and rubbing her back, telling her comforting words. After she's done, Robbie brings her a bottle of water as Tori and Andre take off the comforter, taking it downstairs to the laundry room to wash it. Beck grabs another large comforter and brings it over while I check Cat's shirt. "Beck, Robbie, out." I demand as I let Cat take a drink of her water. "I need to help her change her shirt." They nod and leave the room, closing the door behind them. I pick out a shirt for Cat and take the one that she had some vomit on off. Once she's good to go back asleep, she leans onto me, shaking and whimpering. I sigh and rub her arm carefully. I let the others come back in and they cautiously go back to their original spots before Cat's puking episode.

Cat shakes her head. "Don't make me go to sleep." She pleads to me.

I nod. "Okay, you can stay up and watch a movie with us. What movie do you want to watch?" I say as I get pillows to set up against the bed frame so she can sit up and watch the movie.

She groans in pain as I help her sit up. When she's comfy, she sighs. "How about…Tangled?" Robbie immediately grabs that movie from her movie shelf of g-rated movies and puts it in her pink DVD player. Yes, this girl has pink ALL over her room. Cat leans her head onto my shoulder and watches with a glazed stare.

…

The pain has become a whole lot worse for the baby of our group. She's gripping the front of Beck's shirt, sobbing violently. I hear coughing and hiccupping with how much she's probably losing oxygen from crying so much these past few hours.

I bring chicken broth over to her. "Cat, you need to eat this." I tell her firmly. Beck helps her sit up and she is still crying, but it turns into sniffles as I feed her the salty liquid.

Soon, she's asleep so we tuck her in and leave a night-light in there for her.

Andre said he had an idea, so we were going to discuss it. We all gather in the living room and take seats.

I look to Andre. "Alright, so what do you want?" I ask rudely.

"I was thinking," Andre starts, not fazed by my attitude. "We should put on a walkathon."

Beck raises an eyebrow. "A walkathon?"

"Yeah. We get a whole bunch of family, friends, and the whole community, maybe more to join and do a fundraiser. We can donate all the money to Breast Cancer Awareness Society." Andre continues. "We'll name it "Cat's Pink Nation" and we can walk too, but Cat can be in a wheelchair. I can get bands, singers, entertainers there too. We can have activities booths, sell tickets, big bounces, petting zoos. Tori, you're dad can handle the safety issues. Maybe get some publicity to have the kids check out the police cars?"

Tori nods. "Yeah, yeah, he can do that. He can get the Fire Dept. and Ambulances in on this too."

"Perfect." Andre looks to Robbie. "Robbie, we're going to need your awesome talents of entertaining and Rex can help too."

Robbie grinned. "Score."

"Tori, you're the best organizer out of everyone." He looks to Vega again. "Can you help makes lists of activities booths we should have?"

Tori nods again. "Yup."

"Beck, you know TONS of movie stars, famous people, rich people, and everyone who can get the media in on this too." Andre looked to the tired male, who I can tell wanted nothing more than to get back to Cat. "Can you-"

"Yes, I can." Beck says, almost impatiently.

"And Jade, you can decorate, but I'm sure Cat would love to help too. Can you two get together on that?" Andre looks at me.

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

"And I'll take care of entertainment, music wise and people who will help out." Andre smiles. "You guys feelin' me?"

"Well you already planned out the whole dang thing in 60 seconds, how can we NOT be in?" I tell him in a completely obvious tone.

"Cat's going to love it." Tori gave us all a sad smile. "We should take her shopping, so she can wear something cute. She's going to want to pick out a cute beanie or headband."

"I just think this is another thing to cross of her bucket list too." Andre points out. "Remember? On the list is: to make a big change in the world. This is it."

Beck smiles now. "Now you're thinking there, Andre."

"Okay, let's talk about this more in the morning." Tori yawns. "We should get some sleep."

Everyone nods and goes their own way. Andre and Robbie sleep on the couches downstairs in the living room. Tori and I have been sleeping in the guest bedroom, while Beck sleeps with Cat. Don't worry. I've already threatened him to tell him no funny stuff with her. When I hear Tori sort of snoring, I pull out my phone and go to "photos", bringing Cat's smiling face up. She still has her long, red hair and is posing with her dumb Chihuahua pup. Oh, and her sweet innocent smile.

I've known this girl since kindergarten. I always thought we'd stick together till the end. I thought we'd be those old ladies in wheel chairs in the old folk's home, racing down the hallways like maniacs. But no…no, that's not going to happen.

Cat's dying young, at the age 16.

And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that my sister has made the symptoms of Breast Cancer a bit more dramatic than they really are so this could be a more intense story.<strong>

**Next Chapter: **_Sissy's Song (Andre)_


	24. Sissy's Song

**Marialuvsyew**

**Fobfan**

**Glittergirl**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Twilight-jemmett**

**Victoriousforever**

**Jadiee**

**loveheals**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Look at our profile page. My sister had to call our grandmother to tell her the death for our mother…and here's a hint: our grandma is hard of hearing.**

**-Izzy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Sissy's Song**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_If my friends haven't already done enough for me, they're doing TOO much now! _

_They've put together an official WALKATHON for me! Even though, everything we make for it will be given straight to the Breast Cancer Awareness Society, but it's my name and picture on everything! The shirts even have my name and picture! Oh my goodness! We've gotten so much help from the community…it's amazing. This is all absolutely amazing. I love it._

_I adore my friends so much…I'm going to miss them._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_January 23__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Andre's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

Oh my god…I've never seen so much dang pink in my life. It's hurting my eyes. Ha…if it's hurting MY eyes, I wonder how Jade's taking it. Yes, I would like you all to know that Jade is wearing the pink shirt everyone else is wearing around here, with a pink cap, and black sweats. She had to wear something black, you know?

We made sure to dress Cat cute though. She has a yellow, short sundress that has pale pink flower designs everywhere on with yellow TOMS on her feet. She picked out a thin beanie that's yellow, with a large pale pink flower pin on the side of it. She wanted a light pink sweater over her arms, just in case it gets cold for her. She hasn't stopped smiling. She's going to be in a wheelchair when the walkathon begins and Beck's going to wheel her around with us. Right now, she's strong enough to walk around a bit. She's currently playing with Robbie's niece, Rosemary. Taking her everywhere.

We have: over 30 activity and food booths, 10 bands/singers, 4 comedians, 2 magicians, 3 fire trucks, 8 police cars, 2 ambulances, 7 different new teams here, 14 teams of walkers, over a 2,000 people are attending, and EVERYONE is wearing a Pink Shirt that says "Cat's Pink Nation" on it, with her picture on it. The policeman settled for a pink tie and a large pink ribbon pin on their shirts. We are holding this event in the local high school that has the largest track field around. It's going to last from 7am all the way to 8pm tonight. The weather is absolutely perfect. Only a gentle breeze with the sun out and shinning, while it's 70 degrees.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we did plan this whole thing in 11 days. My head is still spinning.

I feel a large hand slap on my shoulder and I wince at the contact. I turn around and I get a huge hug. "What's up, Andre? MY MAN!" I hear this goofy guy's voice and I laugh.

I pull back after he releases me. "Hey, Keenan! You came?"

He nodded. "HECK YES! You sent me an invite over e-mail."

I nod, remembering. "Ah, yeah, that's right."

Keenan looked around. "So where's the little pink ribbon princess?"

I shrug. "She's been everywhere today, so-"

"Andre, Andre!" I hear my Lil' Red call for me and I see her running towards me. Great timing. "Guess what- oh my goodness gracious!" She squeals and jumps and down when she sees Keenan. She grabs onto my arm for dear life. "Andre, that's Keenan! Keenan! AH, Keenan!" I don't get a second to calm her down because she jumps over to Keenan. "Hi! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

Keenan gives her a small hug. "I'm a fan of yours too, Cat." Cat just squeals some more out of joy and I can't stop laughing.

…

It's time to do the walkathon and everyone is getting warmed up. Cat is settling in her wheelchair and sighs in relief. I chuckle. "What's wrong?"

She looks at me. "Running around all morning made me exhausted. Sitting down feels so good."

I smile. "Good."

Beck walks up with Tori next to him. Tori smiles to us. "Say cheese!" She yells over the whole stadium's chatter. I lean down to Cat and put my hands gently on her shoulders, and we say "cheese", smiling.

Beck comes up and gives Cat a kiss on the lips and looks to me. "Hey, man. The others and I were talking and we were thinking that you should push Cat."

My eyes widened. "What? But Beck, you should-"

He shook his head. "You should have the honor. You wanted to do this whole thing for Cat. This is something for you and Cat. You two should celebrate this together." He gives Cat's hand a squeeze. "You alright with that, babygirl?"

Cat smiles brightly and nods. "Of course!" This is probably the most touching thing anybody's ever done for me. I could've cried. Once everybody's set up, I take my place behind Cat and she squeals when I put my hands on the handle bars. "Are you ready, Andre?" She asks me with all the cheering going on. We're in the very front, with Beck and the others next to us. Cat is going to "light" the way.

I nod, grinning. "Never been more ready for anything else in my life, Lil' Red."

She claps her hands together in excitement. "Oh this is so wonderful!" I'm going to miss her cheery attitude.

The gun goes off and everyone starts walking or jogging slowly. We didn't want any runners on this event because Cat said she'd feel like a snail. I just couldn't believe it. Over 400 people wanted to participate in the walkathon, doing as many laps as they could to support the cause…and Cat.

…

"Ooh, cotton candy!" Cat gasps at the machine that's twisting the cotton around. "Can we get one, please?" She begs me with puppy dog eyes.

It's dark now, so it's about 7:30. Beck and the others are currently getting everyone's jackets from Jade's truck because it became a little chilly. I had brought mine in, but until Beck gets back with Cat's heavier jacket, she's wearing mine.

I chuckle. "Alright, Cat, you win." She takes my hand and hurries me over to the booth. "Can we get one stick?" I ask and the lady gives it to Cat, who's bouncing with joy. "Thanks." I give the lady one dollar, which is how much it costs.

Cat hands me some and I take it. "Isn't it yummy?"

I gag a little after it disappears in my mouth. "Cat, that thing is all sugar!"

She giggles. "Well, duh, silly!"

I roll my eyes as she playfully nudges me. Suddenly I see her tip over a little and I immediately grab onto her. "You okay there, sis?" Hmm…I've never called her "sis" before. That's alright. She's like a sister to me anyways.

Cat nods and stands to her feet carefully. "Yeah." She gasps. "No! My cotton candy stick!" She points to the ground, where the smashed sugar coated cloud candy was now lying. "Phooey."

I frown. "I'm sorry, Lil' Red. Do you wanna go get another one?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay." And she suddenly gasps again. "Andre! Look! Face painting! Can I get my face painted? PLEASE!"

I chuckle at her sudden mood change. "Sure."

Soon the others find us and Beck laughs when he sees his girlfriend, getting a lime green "mask" around her eyes. It's so vintage and mid-evil type. "That's my gorgeous girl."

"Hey, guys!" Tori yells after taking a picture of Cat and we all look to her. "There's a bakery right there! They have pies, funnel cakes, cookies! All sorts of sweets!"

Cat gasps when she's done. I can't hold back my chuckle when she acts like there ISN'T a lime green mask painted on her. "Is there cotton candy?"

Now I burst into laughter. "Girl, you have to let that go!"

Robbie squints his eyes and nods. "Yup, Cat, there's cotton candy!"

She squeals loudly and grabs the nearest hand next to her, which so happens to be Jade's. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" And she runs with Jade trying to keep up with her.

Tori smiles sadly. "When she has energy, she doesn't waste it, does she?" She comments as we walk over to the food booth. "I'm going to miss her spirit." She says as she takes her camera, snapping a picture in Cat's direction.

Amen to that. I control my emotions for now. I see Cat have a cotton candy in her hands against and it accidently had some in Jade's hair, so now Jade and Cat are having a cotton throwing fight in the middle of this fundraising fair. I don't think Cat's smile could top the one she has now.

I wonder when she passes, if the whole world will lose its light because Cat's smile will be gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>_She Is Daddy's Little Girl (Cat's POV)_


	25. She Is Daddy's Little Girl

**FobFan, Bubblycutie and awesomnessdude, xXwinterfallzxX, LittleMissVictorious, Twilight-Jemmett, Jadiee, Honeymoon Ave **_(If you can, give us some time? Right now we're focusing all are stress and depression into these stories to get everything out.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, and VictoriousForever: **You all are so wonderful! Thank you for reviewing! Keep it up!

**Bucket List**

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**She Is Daddy's Little Girl**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, diary. I've been so busy, it's crazy! _

_This bucket list of mine is sure keeping us in shape…well, the others in shape. Me? I'm disgusting looking. _

_Anyways, let me update you on some of the things I've been doing!_

_I was able to get FRONT ROW tickets to see Kelly Clarkson in concert a few weeks ago, but she suddenly asked for someone to go up and she picked me! AH! So I sang a song with her up there. And then my parents and brother took me to New York and we saw a Broadway Show! It was amazing. And then right after that, we went to Florida to go to Disneyworld! My friends were NOT happy that I was away from them for so long, but no offense to them, but it was worth it :)_

_I would say I love life, but…there's not much time left to love._

_I better go because today we are all going to my dad's big race today!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_February 14__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Cat's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I grip Beck's hand as we all maneuver through the large crowd, with my friends following in tow. We're trying to make our way through to the track, so I can see my dad before he races. My mom and brother should be with him now. I came with Beck and my friends later, because God forbid Jade not has her coffee in the morning. We get to the security, who eyes us with suspicion.

"Passes?" He looks to Beck.

I step forward and give them an innocent wave. "Hi, Pete! Hi, Gorge!"

The two security guards frowns turn upside down and they give me large hugs. "Hello there, Cat! Oh, almost didn't recognize you!" George says.

I shrug. "The baldness kind of throws people off." I put a hand on my hairless head, but at least I have a large headband around it with a large flower on the side.

"You're still beautiful." Pete tells me with a comforting smile.

I smile back. "Thanks! These are my boyfriend and friends! Can we see my dad before the race? Pretty please?" I bat my eyes.

They both nod. "Of course, Cat! Go on in!"

Before we can all step through, Gorge grabs Beck by the shirt collar and Pete stands on the other side of him, both glaring at him. "You ever hurt our little Cat and we'll find you. Capeeshe?" Gorge threatens, while Pete nods in agreement.

Beck gulped. "No worries."

I burst out laughing.

Soon we find my dad as he and my brother are cleaning the windows and my mom is cleaning his helmet. "Daddy!" I scream with joy as I run to him. He sees me and holds his arms out so I can easily jump into his arms.

He laughs and kisses my cheek. "How is my sweet angel this morning?" He asks when he puts me back down onto my feet.

I giggle. "Peachy perfect."

"AW, I want a picture of this!" Tori comes up to my dad and I, snapping a picture with her miniature purple camera.

After that, my dad looks to Beck and my friends, who wave and smile politely. "Hey, guys. Beck." He shakes hands with my boyfriend. "Thank you all for coming to support me in this race. It's a big one." He actually sounds nervous. I'm not used to hearing him like that.

"Of course, Mr. Valentine!" Andre says, sounding extra excited. "The race track is a tight place to hang! I love it when you get us track seats!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Typical boy."

My dad chuckles and then looks to me. "I have 2 surprises for you, babygirl."

I squeal and jump up and down. "Ooh, I love surprises!"

"You're singing the National Anthem today."

My stomach drops and my eyes widened. "I may be sick right now."

"And this." He looks to my kid brother and Frankie brings over a light pink box that's big enough to fit a-

"OOH, is it a different pair of Jupiter Boots?" I ask in wonder.

"Oh, my god, please don't let it be!" Jade suddenly begs, making everyone laugh.

My dad tries to calm down his laughter. "No, but I think you'll like this more." He holds the box in front of me and I open it with ease. What I see makes me gasp. "Do you like it?"

I take out the heavy, sparkly pink helmet. "It's an official Nascar helmet!" I take a better look at it as I hear the familiar sounds of Tori's camera. I feel like she's paparazzi sometimes. "It has your number on it, daddy! Just what I always wanted!" It's true. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to dress just like my dad at one of his races.

"That's not all." My dad kneels down. "You're mom has a jacket in there for you too. You know why?" I shake my head innocently. "You're going to ride with your dad today."

My jaw drops. "Really? Oh my goodness, really? Yay!"

Beck and the others didn't like that apparently.

Beck stepped up a bit. "Uh, Mr. Valentine, no disrespect, but isn't this dangerous?"

My dad gives Beck a sympathetic smile. "Yes, it is, but my daughter has been requesting to ride with me since I first started racing." He kisses my head. "I figure to grant her this wish."

I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you, daddy."

Beck just groans with worry.

…

"Please welcome, Cater Valentine's Cancer-fighting daughter, Caterina, as she sings the National Anthem!" The speaker says as I head to the microphone. I sigh and say a silent prayer before I start.

"_**Ohhh, say can you see,**_

_**By the dawn's early lights?**_

_**What so PROUDLY we hail'd**_

_**At the twilights last gleaming?**_

_**Who's broad stripes and bright stars, **_

_**Thro' the perilous fight?**_

_**O'er the RAMPARTS we watch'd, **_

_**Were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**AND THE ROCKETS' RED GLARE, **_

_**THE BOMBS BURSTING IN AIR,**_

_**Gave proof thro' the night,**_

_**That our flag WAS STILL THERE**_

_**Ohhhhh say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave?**_

_**O'er the land OF THE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**_

_**AND THE HOME of the BRAVE…"**_

A large applause and I sigh with relief. A security cart takes me back to where all the cars are and my mom puts my jacket on. Beck rushes up and kisses my lips. "I love you, girl. Have fun."

I hug him tightly. "I love you too!"

The rest of my friends hug me and tell me good luck, and then my brother is pouting that he can't go. Ha-ha. My mom puts my helmet on and helps me in the car. My dad makes sure I'm buckled up as tight I as can be and then puts himself together. He starts the car and people help him move to the starting line with, what feels like, a billion other cars.

My dad pats my head. "How you feeling so far, Cat?"

I smile to him, even though it's probably hard to see with my helmet on. "This is so awesome, dad!" He laughs.

I see the red light turn to yellow. I hang on to my seatbelt and I can't stop smiling. My heart is pounding at the revving the engine and the engines around us are doing. And suddenly it turns to green and BAM! All the cars take off, my dad included. I squeal in delight as the pressure of the speed makes my heart race even faster. I hear the announcers vaguely and the cheering is like loud lion roars. THIS IS SO AMAZING! But then I feel a BANG right behind us and my dad does something with the shift gear and moves around something. Okay, now I see what Beck meant. Dangerous. But this is totally worth it!

We bump around a few times, pass violently through cars, and have a few scares with skidding, but after what feels like FOREVER of going around a sticking circle, eventually the crowd screams louder as the announcer screams that car 85 won the race. I gasp. "DAD, THAT'S YOU!" I scream with happiness.

My dad chuckles as he slows down to park to the winners circle. "No, babygirl. That's US." He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze through the gloves. "You're my good luck charm."

I giggle. "I thought mommy was always your good luck charm."

He glances at me and makes a "don't tell" motion and I laugh.

We get out of the car and we go up to the get the trophy together. My dad has me get the trophy and he puts me on his shoulders, and I hold the trophy up, making the crowd go crazy again. I see my mom, brother, Beck, and my friends cheering for us. My dad smiles up at me. "We make a good team, Cat."

I nod. "Yup! You're the best dad ever!"

He scoffs. "Old news." And he laughs. "You're the best daughter ever."

I kiss his head. "Old-ER news, daddy."

A news camera comes up to us. "Mr. Valentine! Mr. Valentine! Now that you've won the season trophy, what are you and you're precious daughter going to do now?" And they put the microphone up to my dad's face.

My dad grins. "We're going to Disneyworld!"

I blink. "But daddy, we just came back from Disneyworld." I say loud enough for the news camera to hear.

My dad freezes and then nervously smiles. "Cat, dear, let daddy do the talking and I'll buy you an ice cream later."

I squeal. "Yay!"

After my dad puts me down and Beck comes up, kissing me again. "You were amazing!" He tells me over the cheering.

Suddenly a random guy comes up and grins to me. "Sup, babe? What are you doing after this?"

Beck growls. "Back away." And the guys runs, intimidated.

I just wrap my arms around my loving boyfriend and sigh. My life is so wonderful…why can't I stay longer?


	26. Oh, What A Precious Promise

**Twilight-jemmett, HopelesslyInLove13, MariaLuvsYew, Jadiee, xXwinterfallzxX, FobFan, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Victoriousforever10, LittleMissVictorious, and Ameha Kay: **THANKS everyone for reviewing! Ah! I love you guys! So wonderful! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Oh, What A Precious Promise**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Ifeliz cumpleanos!_

_Grattis pa fodelsedagen!_

_Chuc Mung sinh nhat!_

_Breithla sona duit!_

_Boun compleanno!_

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_YAY! There's "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in 7 different languages! I know how to sing them too, but I think that'd be way to long of an entry. I can also do it in Sign-Language, but I don't want to draw all of that. _

_Anyways, that's another thing to cross off my list! Learn "Happy Birthday" song in more than 5 languages…don't question it. I don't even know why I wanted to learn that. _

_So today, we're going to the SNOW! YAY! Build snowmen, play snowball fights, play on the sleds, and it's going to be so fun! The best part is: I'll be with my friends._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_March 1__st_

…

…

…

…

…

**Beck's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I walked into Cat's home, knocking first before opening it myself, and I immediately smell food. I'm a teenage boy. I smell food, it's like you're begging me to eat it. I walk in and see Cat, smiling and humming. "Hey, beautiful." I greet her, walking a bit closer.

She looks up at me and smiles brighter. She looks okay today. Sure, she's pale and weak, but seems like she's happy and having some hope for the day. She's never been to the snow before, so she's probably excited for it. Time is running out, so we're scrambling to finish that damned list. The doctor told her a few weeks ago that her health is failing her faster than he thought. He said she may only be with us two more months…if even that. When she told me that, I broke down, unable to control myself.

It's not eff-ing fair.

"Hi, Beck!" She says in her soft voice that I love hearing so much. I wish I could hear it forever…but that's not happening. I have to take in her voice and love while I still can. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Want me to set the table?" I ask her, putting the present I bought for her down on a stool.

"Ooh, yes, that'd be wonderful of you!" She says, pecking my lips when I get closer to her. I hug her, a little longer than I should, and once we let go, she looks at me, putting a hand on my cheek. I lean into her touch, almost crying again. "Let's enjoy today." She says simply, before turning back to the pancakes.

I sigh, nodding to myself. She's right. If I dwell on everything that's happen, we'll never have a chance to enjoy life while she still has some in her. I grab two plates from the cupboard and grab some silverware and napkins while Cat's buttering the pancakes and putting them on a larger plate. I grab the syrup from the fridge and put it in between the plates that were sitting across from one another. After Cat sets down the large plate of pancakes and another one of scrambled eggs, she grabs some orange juice from the fridge, filling two glass cups and bringing them back over. Soon we sit down and I take my first bite.

Oh, how angelic her pancakes taste. Fluffy, light, and delicious, while the eggs are tasty and awesome. Anybody could tell that these were made with love. I look from my plate to see Cat eating too, while reading the newspaper her dad must've left on the table. She made them and she's my love. My love of my life…who I'm losing. Soon.

Damn it all.

After we're done, I tell Cat how wonderful they were and we do the dishes real quick.

"Did you get your stuff out of the car?" Cat asked me after I put away the last dish. "Jade said she'd be here at 8. It's about 15 till." I nod and motion to the front door, seeing a small bag there and snow shoes. "Good boy." She giggles as I kiss her nose.

"Hey, I have something for you." I whisper and walk around her to the gift bag I left on the stool. "My mom helped me pick it out though." I tell her as I hand her the bag.

She gasps. "Oh, Beck, you shouldn't have!"

I grin. "Just open it. You have to wear it today."

She raises an eyebrow, but opens it neatly. She gasps again and takes out the pure white fur coat. It's not huge and thick, but it will keep her nice and warm. "Beck, it's beautiful!" She exclaims. "Oh my gosh, I love it!"

I go up and put in on her gently, seeing she's already ready to go. She fixes her shirt under and then runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I throw the tissue and bag in the trash can when she comes back out. Looking at her, with the sunlight from the kitchen windows shining through and onto her, it gives her a lovely glow. She's look like an angel. I bet she'll be the most beautiful angel in heaven. I'd bet you everything I have. "I love you." I suddenly say, but I don't regret my words, obviously. I just didn't realize I was going to blurt that out.

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and I do the same. "I love you too." She leans her head on my shirt. "I love you so much."

"I promise, everything will be perfect today." I tell her, kissing her head and rubbing her back.

She giggles. She wipes away a few tears. I didn't even know she was crying. "Yay. It's my first time going to the snow, so I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing!"

I laugh and she goes to grab her stuff. "It's fun, trust me. You have everything we told you to get?"

"Beanie, earmuffs, scarf, extra long sleeve shirt, extra pair of jeans, my snow boots, an extra pair of socks, gloves, and a warm jacket, which I now have." She pulls on her fur coat, making me smile. "Everything is check on the list!"

"Good." I walk up and grab her bag from her hands, putting it next to mine. "We need you nice and warm."

She smiles and I lean to kiss her again, but then…

_HONK, HONK! _

_HONKKKKKK!_

"Bad timing, right?" Cat giggles.

_HONKKKK! HONKKK! HONKKK!_

I grab our bags as Cat gets her house keys. "Does she KNOW the meaning of patience?"

…

I watch as Andre's teaching Cat how to make a quick, but perfect round snowball for the snowball fights. She's been having fun so far. Jade and Tori are taking their hatred of each other to a whole new level. They had been arguing the whole way up here, so the second Jade put the truck in park, the two girls ran out and began throwing snow at each other. Sometimes they pulls each other's hair and tackle one another. It was looking ugly. We decided to let them be. Robbie making snow angels with Rex…aye, that boy. He'll never have his head on straight.

Me?

I've been watching everyone, from the tailgate of Jade's truck. Nobody's questioned it. They know I like taking in the "calm" atmosphere…it would be nice if Jade and Tori weren't screaming and fighting, but I can't change that.

"Okay, Cat, you ready for this?" Andre tells her as they sneak up close to the fighting girls.

I grin and try not to laugh, so I wouldn't give away their prank. This could be good. I see Cat and Andre with a few snowballs that look perfect and big, so they could take someone down.

He points to the girls. "Now, then I saw "NOW" you chuck that ball at Jade, while I throw mine at Tori. Okay?"

Cat nods with a bright smile. "Yup!"

"Cool, let's do this." Andre takes her hand and leads her closer to keep out of sight.

Robbie even comes up to me with Rex and grins, knowing what's about to happen.

The two are in position and once Tori and Jade stop moving for a second, Andre yells. "NOW!" Within milli-seconds, the snowballs crash right into the side of Tori and Jade's faces, making them falls sideways. We all can't stop laughing. Instead of yelling at Andre and Cat, the two girls take snowballs and look to each other with smirks. Hmm…I think they're actually going to use teamwork here to fight back.

"Take that!" Tori yelled as she threw a snowball fairly well towards Andre and Cat. They quickly move so it was easy to miss. "Dang!"

"Try this!" Jade gets a good aim at Andre, so it hits him right in the…_special_…part.

"OW!" He doubles over to his knees. "DUDE, REALLY? SERIOUSLY?"

Cat giggles at she throws another snowball towards Jade and it hits her arm. Before Jade can throw one at Cat, I jump down and quickly make a snowball myself and throw it at her back, making her drop the ball in her hand. "Back away from my girl, West!" I grin to her as she glares at me.

She grits her teeth together. "You'll wish you didn't do that, Oliver!"

Soon, we all are throwing snowballs at each other. Even Cat threw some at me. There were no teams, nor enemies. Just fun in the snow.

…

Cat needed to rest after our 1 hour long snowball fight, so she and I chilled out on the snow, laying down in my arms. The others are doing God only knows what- frankly, I'd rather not know. "How you holding up so far, girl?" I whisper into her ear.

She snuggles up closer to me. "This is a perfect day."

"Good." I rest my head on top of hers. "I'm glad."

"Beck…"

"Yeah?"

She looks up at me with tears brimming her eyes. "Do…do…do I have to go?"

I'm sure it didn't make her feel any better when I broke down into sobs after she asked that heart-shattering question, that I know will haunt me in my dreams and nightmares for the rest of my life.

It's a damn good question though.

Does she really have to go?

God, do you really have to take her away from us?

…from me?

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: So I Will Dance With Cinderella (Tori's POV)<em>


	27. You Raise Me Up

**Timless**

**Jeremy shane**

**Redvelvet**

**Twilight-jemmett (if that chapter was top 3 favorites of yours, whats the other two? I'm just curious)**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Fobfan**

**Vicotoriousforever**

**Jadiee**

**Glittergirl**

**Amehakay**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter. My sister is not well (mom's funeral was Friday), so I'll be updating for her for a while. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**You Raise Me Up**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_Tonight is Prome…Prome is a Prom, but at our school, we call it a Prome. Don't ask why. Heck if we know. _

_Anyways, Jade, Tori, and I already went shopping for our dresses, obviously, and I'm in love with mine. It's adorable. I'll put up a picture on my Tweet Page…not that you'll be able to look at it…because that'd be kind of scary if you could…anywhoo! Yes, Beck Oliver is my date, of course. He asked me in the sweetest way in front of everyone at lunch last week. It was so romantic. _

_I better go now. Jade's coming over and I'm going to do her hair for her._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_March 28__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Tori's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, let's go down the list to make sure we have everything." I tell myself, even though Andre is here next to me…making out with his girlfriend. Oh, whatever. "Band is coming tonight, check. Decorations are good to go, check. Drinks and snacks set, check."

"Did Tori get a date?" Beck asked as he and Cat came up to me.

I think about it and frowned. "DANG IT! I knew I forgot something!"

"Oh, quite a shock." Jade came up behind them, glaring daggers at me.

I roll my eyes. "What are YOU doing here, West?"

"Well, miss prissy Tori Vega, it just so happens this is a school advent and I go to this school. I'm allowed to be here." Jade said, suddenly smirking.

"Prissy?" I ask in disbelief. "What are you planning?"

"Oh…stuff." She snickers and then walks away.

Cat sighs. "Can you two try and make amends before I leave you guys?" She asks in exhaustion, dressed in her hot pink dress with only one strap and it went to her mid-thighs. It was beautiful. It reminded me of a butterfly for some reason, I don't know why. Anyways, she was a little taller tonight, considering she had on 4 inch heels and a hot pink knitted headband with a flower on the side. She may be dying of cancer and fairly weak, but she looks so pretty tonight. "You guys will be leaving me worried."

I sigh deeply. "Yes, Cat, we will. It's hard though."

"She's really a good person once you get close to her, Tori, I promise." She tells me in a pleading voice with a cute little pouting expression. "Please try? For me?"

Beck gives me a look that totally says "Do it or else you'll answer to me", so I nod. "Alright." I know Beck wants this night to be special for Cat. He wants everything perfect for her right about now. After the doctor dropped the bomb that Cat's health is failing her body quicker than he thought so he'd give her 2-3 months left…and that was a month ago. Oh, Cat…before I can start crying, the band starts playing. The whole school is here tonight, which makes me happy since I had to plan this whole thing myself. My friends helped a lot with decorations. Jade, though, is very upset with me. She was supposed to have her play on this night here in the lunch area, but then they bumped her so I can have my prome.

I have a dreadful feeling she's going to try and ruin this.

I can't let that happen. Not on Cat's big night, since I know a secret that no one else knows.

"Andre!" Beck smacked Andre on the back of the head, making him turn away from his new girlfriend with shock. "Show some decorum, man. You're in public."

I roll my eyes. Beck's such an old fashioned gentleman.

Before Andre could apologize to us, his girlfriend grabs his face and pulls him back onto her lips.

I shrug to Beck, who gives up.

"Can we go dance, Beck?" Cat asks, tugging on his arm. "I love this song!"

Beck grins, straightening out his hot pink bow tie. "Whatever you want tonight, my love." They wave goodbye to me before taking off to the dance floor. Beck twirls Cat around a few times and then they dance together to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I almost feel like crying. Cat looks so flawless, spinning around with her dress and laughing happily like nothing is physically wrong with her.

"Are you alright, Tor?" I jump because I didn't realize Robbie was standing next to me, with Rex on his hand. "You seem a bit dazed."

I shrug and look back to Beck and Cat, who dance like there's nothing wrong in the world. "Just…Cat."

Rex hums. "I understand. She has a pretty dress than you, so you're jealous."

I turn to him and smack Robbie's arm roughly, making him cry in pain. "Shut up! Not that! I love my green dress!"

"Then what are you mad at her for?" Robbie asks, rubbing his arm.

"I'm not angry at Cat!" I snap at him. "Why would I be? The girl does NOTHING wrong!"

"Then why are your panties all in a bunch?" Rex asks rudely.

I want to punch that puppet until his noses cracks off. "Because I'm worried about her. I'm going to miss her…and her free spirit." I look back to the still carefree couple. "I want everything to go perfect tonight for Cat and Beck. They deserve it. And Jade's planning something. I know she is."

Robbie grins. "What can we do?"

…

An hour later, I'm just chilling out with Cat and Beck, since Cat needed to sit down from dancing too much, and we see Robbie come up to us, his glasses off his face. "Where are your glasses?" Beck suddenly asks.

"Why aren't you with Jade?" I ask him in a nervous tone.

"And where's Rex?" Cat asks softly, still tired. Beck tightens his hold on her and I can see it in his facial expressions that's he worried to death about her.

Robbie sighed. "Let's just say, I won't be seeing Rex or my glasses until I get contacts and a girlfriend."

Aw, Jade, why?

I had sent Robbie and Rex to distract Jade, flirt with her, and keep her busy so I can keep Prome perfect and safe for my favorite couple over here. Well, I guess that went bad…

"She's not planning anything though." Robbie whispers into my ear as I watch Beck fuss over Cat's weak state. "She's sincerely wants Cat to have a good night too."

I sigh in relief, turning to him. "Good. Because I-"

"CAT!"

We both jump and look to Beck and Cat, and Beck's kneeling on the ground with Cat in his arms, and she's pale and unconscious. I scream in horror. "CAT!" I push Robbie. "Call an ambulance! CALL!" He fumbles with his phone, but calls. I kneel before Beck and let out a shaky sob as I feel tears already brimming my eyes. "Cat, oh my god! Beck, do something!"

"I'm trying!" He snarls at me in frustration and then goes back to wake Cat.

I know he's not angry at me, but I probably wasn't making things easier. "Well, try harder!" I scream. I was in total desperation here. My best friend, who was already dying, was collapsed on the ground, not moving. The way her boyfriend was freaking out, it wasn't making me any less nervous. "Oh, Cat…" I whimper.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I hear Jade's vicious voice through the crowd. Oh, this was going to get uglier. "MOVE! CAT! CAT!" She finally gets past the large crowd surrounding us and kneels next to me. "BECK, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Beck glares up at both of us. "You two shut up and quit screaming already!"

We hear sirens as Cat stirs a little. "Cat?" I ask, loud enough over the sounds around us.

Her eyes flutter awake and she sees me first. "Tori?"

I get tears as I nod, taking her hand. "Yes. Are you alright?"

She shakes her head. "No…hospital. My head…"

"Ambulance is here." I tell her, trying to hold back my violent sobs, but it wasn't working. "I'm so sorry, Cat! I tried to make sure everything was perfect for you and Beck tonight, but-"

"It's not your fault." She gives my hand a small, weak squeeze.

"It really isn't, Tor." Beck tells me, still staring at Cat with despair covering his face.

Jade and I, along with everyone else except Beck, back away as the paramedics come through. They take her blood pressure. "It's too low." One of them says as Beck puts her on a gurney. "We're taking her in."

"I'm going with her. I'm her boyfriend." Beck says as he walks with them to the ambulance. I follow behind to hear what was happening. Jade said she was going to get her car keys and I can ride with her. "She has breast cancer, by the way."

One paramedic nodded. "Low blood pressure isn't good when you have cancer either. We need to take her in now because this is life-threatening."

I see Beck get pale. "Oh, god." He controls himself again as they put Cat in the back of the ambulance. One paramedic goes in and Beck follows. "We'll meet you there, Tor!" He calls out and then the paramedic shuts the doors.

He looks to me. "We'll take good care of her."

I put my hand over my mouth to hide my sobs. "Thank you." And that's all I could get out before he walks to the front and drives away.

…

A few hours later, we're allowed to see her before we're all kicked out to go home. Beck's staying with her, since her parents are out of town again. I walk in with a sad smile before Jade, Robbie, and Andre follows me. "I have something for you that you were supposed to get at Prome, Cat." I tell her softly as she's staring at us from the bed that looks too big for her.

She smiles. "What is it?"

Robbie turns on the camera. "And action." He jokes, tears brimming his eyes.

"Beck, come over here too." Andre pushes Beck to the other side of Cat, opposite of me.

"Alright, everyone who attends Hollywood Arts!" I greet to the camera. "I am now going to announce the first ever Prome King and Queen." I press a few buttons on my Pear-Pad and smile. "For King, Beck Oliver!" Jade and I clap, while Cat giggles. Andre grabs the crown from Jade's hands before so, and puts it on Beck's wild haired head. I think Beck Oliver is actually blushing. "And for Queen, we have Cat Valentine!" Robbie and Andre let out a small "WHOO", as Jade puts the petite, but adorable crown that seems to fit perfectly on Cat's hairless head.

Cat gasps. "Beck! We're Prome King and Queen! Isn't that wonderful?"

He nods, kissing her forehead. "It's one of the best things ever, Kitten." He whispers.

Yes, I do feel crummy for myself and for Cat, because she's dying.

But…I think who we should all be worried and feeling sorry for is Beck.

He's losing his girlfriend, the love of his life, and his best friend who saved him from himself when Jade dumped him suddenly last year. Cat's an absolute angel, who I swear was sent down from heaven to save Beck that day and all this time. Why she's suffering and going to die from cancer, who knows…but she's trying to keep Beck upbeat and going, which is what I can see. I wonder what will happen to him when she passes…

I'll do my duty as Cat's best friend and make sure he doesn't drown in self-pity and depression.

Beck says he'll never move on, and good because personally I don't think he should, but i know me and our friends will keep him going.

The doctor announces we have to leave now.

I kiss Cat on the head and hug her tightly. "I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Tori." She whispers. "Please, try to make amends with Jade. I need you guys to. I'll never rest in peace until you guys are friends. And…we don't know exactly how much time I have left."

Before I can break into tears, I release her and give her a quick smile. "I will. Tonight."

She smiles. "Thank you."

…

We just dropped Andre and Robbie off, and now Jade was taking me home. We were in an awkward silence, but I knew I had to keep my word to Cat. Here we go…please, don't let her kill me, God. "Jade, we need to talk."

To my shock, she nods. "Yeah…I know we do."

I sigh. "We can't keep going on like this. We really can't. Cat wants us to be friends, you know?"

"I know." Jade sighs. "She's lectured me too. I'm sorry for everything, Vega- I mean, Tori. It's just…my best friend is dying."

I nod in understanding. "I know. Me too. We're in the same boat. Some people can't say "I know what you're going through" because they really don't, but guess what, Jade? I know what you're going through."

She bites her lip. "I love her so much. She's the best person alive. She's always been there for me, always been a close friend, and…I've never appreciated her enough for everything she's ever done for me." She sobs a little, keeping a harsh grip on the wheel and watching the road. "This isn't fair. The one person I let inside and trust with everything…she's dying."

I give Jade a sad stare. "I'm here for you. I hope you'll be here for me too. We don't know how long Cat's going to be here on earth. Tonight was a reality check of that. It was like a reminder telling us that Cat's dying and we don't have much time left. She had a sudden low blood pressure, which almost caused her already weak heart to breakdown or something like that. Whatever those stupid doctors said. My point is…we have to stick together."

Jade starts sobbing violently and pulls over onto the side of the road. I undo my seatbelt and slide over close to her and hold her in my arms as she cries. I cry right with her too.

I think this was the beginning of our new friendship.

It's too bad it took Cat's scare to move that forward.

God, did it really take Cat currently fading away and dying just to get Jade and I friends?

Does Cat really have to pay that price for us?

Does she have to die?

* * *

><p><strong>Cat prome dress is a picture. It's on a link on our twitter page. (digidestenda or digidestend angel), so check that out. Follow us too.<strong>


	28. My Heart Will Go On

**Bubblycutie, MissTortilla, Fobfan, AODiva1978, curly1221, Velika Silvertounge, Littlemissvictorious, Glittergirl123, amehakay, twilight-jemmett, Victoriousforever10, Jadiee: **Hey guys, it's D-A. Thank you for your kind words in your reviews. I'm sorry that the last chapter made you cry…and I apologize in advance because if that chapter made you cry…well…grab a tissue box. This chapter made me bawl my eyes out while I was just writing it. Chapter 29 is the last chapter, so review while you can!

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**My Heart Will Go On**

…

…

…

…

…

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so sorry I have not written any entries in the past month or two…I forget how long it's been. I'm so tired now and I can feel my breath slowly leaving my body every time I take a deep breath. I have no energy, nor do I feel like I have any life._

_My friends want to take me out to the park or somewhere for some fresh air, but I told them no. I just want to watch a movie in the comfort of friends. They know my time has come. They know. Jade's taking this the worst. I guess it's because everyone else has accepted it, except for her. She never wanted to believe I was dying, so she never was able to prepare herself for this moment. _

_She better prepare herself now…_

_I can tell…_

_I'm not going to make it through the night._

_This is my last entry then, I guess. It's been a good ride with you, diary. Thank you for being there for me since the moment I found out I was dying. Beck will be taking you when I die, so he'll keep you safe. He promised._

_Thank you again, old friend._

_Sincerely, Caterina Valentine_

_May 15__th_

…

…

…

…

…

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

I can hardly breathe at the amount of pain my heart is feeling right now.

We're all at Cat's house…her parents left for a while with her brother so we can spend time with her. The way her father was so quiet…the way her mother was crying…the way her brother acted…it all just hit me in the face.

Cat may not even make it through the night.

She had gotten SO MUCH worse these past few months. After prome, we should've known that her health wouldn't get better after that scare. When she was released from the hospital, Cat didn't want to do much of anything. So the rest of that weekend, we stayed at her house and watched movies with her, kind of like we are currently. She went to school, but sometimes her mom would come pick her up halfway through because she was so exhausted and in pain. After a couple weeks…Cat didn't come to school at all. The teachers all agreed to let her slide and pass high school and gave her a degree after all. So she graduated early, in a way. She wanted to graduate high school and that was on her Bucket List too.

Her bucket list…

"You can't die, okay?" I tell her in a whisper, but she hears me. Everyone else in the room does too, but don't interrupt me. We're in her room and I'm laying with her on her bed, propped up against the bed frame. I had my arm wrapped around her back and she was leaning her head on my shoulder. "You still have too much on your list." I know that's a stupid reason, but it's important to her. To me. To everyone. "We spent hours making that list, remember? You put a lot of thought into that Bucket List and haven't stopped talking about finishing it since we made it."

"Jade." Cat whispers back. "It's too late to finish it."

I squeeze my eyes shut as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. "It's never too late."

"It's too late." She says in a firmer tone. "I can't do anymore."

"Why?"

"God's Will."

"Don't get all spiritual on me here when all God has done is curse us." I tell her in a vicious voice. I speak the truth.

Cat smiled a little. "He's given me a chance to live life. I've done so much I never thought I'd do. I can die now peacefully. I know everything will be okay down here. I promise though that I'll watch over you guys. I wish I could be there in person to see you guys reach stardom, but that won't be happening. I can't hug you or give you a "congratulations" like I would've. But I want to still see it. That's why I trust God and love Him. He's going to take me to heaven and then I'll have a perfect view of your guys' lives."

I notice the others are crying silently, still staring at the mute TV.

"Can you guys make me a promise?"

I lean my head onto hers. "Anything."

"Always stay friends."

I nod. "I promise."

Tori takes in a sharp breath, attempting to not sob. "Yes, I promise with all my heart."

Andre nods, rocking himself back and forth on the carpet floor. "Anything you want, Lil' Red."

Robbie is in tears underneath his glasses, but nods as well. "I promise too."

Beck doesn't say anything or do anything to answer her. I don't think he can without breaking into tears.

"Good." Cat takes in a deep breath and then exhales. "I'm not scared."

I tighten my hold on her. "You…you have nothing to be scared of. If you trust God that much…then…then I will too. He'll take care of you for me. I can go on, knowing He's watching out for you. He needs to, considering you're a handful." I poke her stomach playfully, making her weakly giggly. "He's going to love you and make you His favorite angel."

"Will He put me in the choir of angels?" Cat asked, just wanting to keep talking about her next life.

I nod. "Yes, yes, He will. He'll put you right in the front, give you the most solos, and you'll be the loudest, prettiest of them all."

"Do you think I'll have my red-velvet hair color back?" She asks me innocently, playing with my hair a little.

"Oh yeah." I smile. "You'll have your long, soft hair. He'll probably put a huge bow on your head…or maybe even on your halo."

"What kind of dress will I have?"

"A ballerina one." I automatically said, just to keep her talking and thinking. "White. Pure white. Sparkles."

"Ooh." She breathes out. "Sounds so pretty."

"And you'll have pure white wings that aren't too big for you, but aren't too small either." I add on, picturing everything that I'm saying in my head.

"I'll be the prettiest angel, huh?"

"You're already the prettiest angel." I give her head a soft kiss. It's scaring me on how I'm acting right now. I've never been so loving and gentle to ANYONE or ANYTHING as long as I've been alive. Why am I like this so suddenly? Probably because I'm best friend is dying and I'll never get her back, so I need to treat her the way she deserves. "You've always been my best friend, Cat. I never tell you this enough, but I love you. You're like a sister to me. Thank you for making me strong and giving me a reason to keep going to school every day, which was to make sure no one hurt you or bullied you, or to make sure you didn't get yourself in too much trouble."

"You were a good big sister." She tells me softly. "I'm going to miss you."

I let out a small sob. "I'll miss you too."

"Maybe if God will let me, I can visit you guys in your dreams?" Cat suggested in an airy tone. "We can play twister, eat red-velvet cupcakes, watch Beauty and the Beast, and have tea parties."

I smile. "Sounds good to me. I hope He lets you."

We notice the movie ended and it was back on Menu.

Cat smiles. "Let's watch it again."

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "It's the 2nd time in a row."

"I know. This is my favorite movie." She looks up at me. "This is how I want to leave you guys. At sunset, in my room, in my bed, snuggled up to you and Mr. Longneck, with everyone else here, watching The Little Mermaid, in my favorite satin nightgown, and knowing that you guys will be friends forever."

I cradle her closer to me, if even possible, as Beck shakily stood up from his spot and pressed "Play" on the DVD player. Instead of sitting down, he walks over to us. I scoot over, as does Cat, and Beck lays on the other side of her. I'm surprised when the three of us actually fit on here together. Cat's not crushed between us, but she's safely and comfortable in our arms. Beck kisses her lips before just laying her head on his shoulder and he leans onto hers. I lean my head on her shoulder and take her hand into mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I love you, little sis."

"I love you too, big sis."

And even after that long talk of preparing myself for what would come that night…

It still shocked me when an hour and 2 minutes later after we started the movie again did Beck panic because Cat wasn't breathing.

I did sob and scream, but deep down, I accepted it.

I knew it was coming, after all.

I just didn't prepare myself.

I love you, baby sis.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, okay. I'm teary eyed. One chapter left. It's the aftermath and no one's POV. A big shocker is going to come. Hint, Hint: there's more than ONE character death in this story…is everyone ready for this?<strong>


	29. If I Die Young, Bury Me In Satin

**Forbiddendawn, Victoriousforever10, LittleMissVictorious, Glittergirl123, CPrizzle, fallspring99, twilight-jemmett, and Jadiee: **Thank you guys for reviewing this story and all your kind words. Dang, you guys have been there through a lot, huh? My son was in the hospital in the beginning, my mom had a stroke, I had gotten engaged, my mom died, I went depressed, and all that jazz…wow…I'm so sorry for you guys. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Don't forget our other stories. We have more coming soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket List<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

I do NOT own Victorious or Band Perry's song

…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**If I Die Young, Bury Me In Satin**

…

…

…

…

…

Jade was on her pear-pad with the headphones plugged into it as she sat in the backseat of Andre's car, with Tori next to her and Robbie in the passenger seat in front of her. They were on their way to the graveyard currently, since it was the one year anniversary since Cat passed away. They were taking pink roses to her gravestone.

Jade went on YouTube and pressed "Play" on a video that had 3,999, 012 views since Cat's funeral. It was a slide show of Cat's life, but mostly since Cat found out she had cancer. Robbie and Tori had made it and then posted it. The song that played along with it was actually Cat's singing voice, after she did a cover to it.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_Starting:_

_-Cat in baby photos_

…

_-first day at Hollywood Arts_

…

_First "winning" ping-pong match_

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_Robbie Shapiro:_

_-Cat and him hugging at the beach_

_-Cat and Robbie hugging after winning the bowling tournament_

_-Sitting by campfire together holding hot chocolate mugs and smiling_

_-Holding Cat up when she's learning how to ride a bike_

_-Standing behind Cat, learning to play drums_

_-Robbie and Cat in boxing outfits_

_-While learning to paint, Robbie and Cat covered in paint_

_-Cat holding Rex on her lap as Robbie teaches her how to work him___

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
><em><strong>Lay me down on a bed of roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sink me in the river at dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_Tori Vega:_

_-Cat and Tori in lake water, holding hands_

_-Tori tries to pet elephant, but he pats her head with his trunk, making her freak out, while Cat laughs behind her_

_-With Cat jumping on the trampoline_

_-At a sleepover, Tori is panting Cat's toenails_

_-Picture with Cat after she sang at the mall during Christmas time_

_-Picking out Prome dresses together in dressing rooms_

_-Hugging Cat after she "won" Prome Queen_

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<strong>_

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_**  
><strong><em>I've had just enough time<em>**

_Andre Harris:_

_-Picture of teaching Cat how to hold the baseball bat right_

_-A picture of Andre and Cat teamed up to rebuild the playground in their yellow hardhats and neon colored vests_

_-Another picture of Andre and Cat as they sang in front of whole town at the candle light ceremony_

_-Andre helping Cat up after she swam with the dolphin_

_-Andre giving Cat a piggy back ride, all scratched up_

_-Andre as he wheeled Cat around the track at fundraiser, Cat raising her hands in the air_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<strong>_

_Jade West:_

_-A picture of Jade showing off her large portrait of Cat's smiling, shining face_

_-picture of Jade and Cat with the empty scrapbook_

_-A picture of Jade trying to get Cat to wear a revealing Prome dress_

_-Jade putting the small crown on Cat's head in her hospital bed_

_-As Cat's sitting on the horse, Jade was standing next to her, but the horse started chewing on her hair so she was screaming in the photo_

_-Learning how to make headbands with Cat_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>_

_Beck Oliver:_

_-A picture of Beck and Cat covered in peanut butter and jelly in the middle of Cat's kitchen_

_-Beck and Cat sitting next to each other at the picnic_

_-Beck and Cat kissing after they announced they were now a couple_

_-A picture of Cat and Beck, laughing, on the elephant_

_-Beck staring at Cat as she was making a toast at Thanksgiving Brunch_

_-Watching Beck help Cat reel in the fish_

_-A picture of Beck surprised at his leather jacket in front of the Christmas tree and Cat smiling at him_

_-A picture of Beck and Cat making snow angels_

_-Beck and Cat, in the hospital, with their Prome King and Queen crowns on_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_Cat Valentine:_

_-A picture of Cat smiling to the camera while she was writing her Bucket List_

_-Cat smiling brightly as she was swimming in the lake_

_-Cat on Beck's shoulders after she won the baseball tournament_

_-Cat was standing on the ladder by the broken house, in her large yellow hardhat and neon yellow best, smiling_

_-Cat standing with Rachel Ray, holding with cute mittens the tray of Peach and Apple Cobbler_

_-Cat petting the elephant's trunk_

_-A single picture of Cat kneeling next to the dolphin, kissing it's nose_

_-Cat out on the field in San Diego, singing the National Anthem in front of thousands and thousands of people_

_-Cat smiling brightly on the horse at Andre's aunt's ranch_

_-A picture of Cat and her bowling ball_

_-Another picture of Cat as Annie after the play with her outfit and wig on, along with a large bouquet of roses_

_-A picture of Cat showing off her headband after shaving her head_

_-Cat smiling while showing off her cute dress and headband at the fundraiser_

_-Cat dressed up in the race outfit, holding the large race helmet_

_-A picture of Cat showing off her new white fur jacket_

_-Cat throwing a handful of snow in the air, making it fall around her_

_-Cat in her Prome Dress_

_-A picture of Cat while playing the drums_

_-Cat learning how to ride a bike in the park_

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**_

_Cat's Group Photos:_

_-A photo of Cat holding up her Bucket List as the group crowded around her on the couch, while Tori's holding up the camera_

_-Another photo of the gang on the boat_

_-A whole group photo, with Sikowitz too, after winning the charity event. Cat's still on Beck's shoulders._

_-The gang standing together in yellow hardhats and neon yellow vests_

_-All in their pink shirts, smiling, at the bowling alley_

_-Cat, the gang, and Rachel Ray on her cooking show set, holding the Peach and Apple cobbler_

_-Cat performing in the dolphin show next to the trainer_

_-Cat standing with the Charger's football team on the field after they won the game_

_-Cat riding on the horse, with the gang and Andre's aunt besides the horse_

_-All with Cat in their costumes after the Annie play_

_-With Cat at the hair salon after she shaved her head_

_-Goofing around in a store while Christmas shopping_

_-The gang before the walk-a-thon as Cat's already in the wheelchair, smiling_

_-The gang at the snow in the mountains, next to the large snowman they built_

_-With Cat in her hospital bed, smiling, as she was wearing her crown with pride_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_Ending with a single photo:_

_-A picture of Cat that looked to be cloudy as she stood on a bridge side, holding on to the railing with a coat and her long red hair over her shoulders, curled at the ends with a large pink bow, smiling._

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

The video stopped right when Andre put the car in park in front of the section Cat's grave was. Jade held her tears in as she put her pear-pad down and stepped out of the car with everyone else. Robbie carried the flowers with ease, growing stronger over the past year, and they came up to her headstone, that had cursive writing on it.

_Caterina Hannah Valentine_

_August 1__st__, 1994 – May 15__th__, 2012_

_A precious daughter, sister, granddaughter, friend, and girlfriend_

And believe it or not, her headstone was in the shape of a heart.

What else could the world expect from Cat Valentine?

Robbie put the roses in the flower holder and stood back up.

"Hi, Cat." Robbie cleared his throat. "It's Robbie…even though I'm pretty sure you know good and well who I am. You know everything about me. I have a girlfriend now, believe it or not." He looked back at Tori, who took his hand with a smile. "Yup. Tori finally said yes." He chuckled. "You were always encouraging me, weren't you? I remember your voice in my head, telling me that you wouldn't always be there to cheer me on verbally and to push me forward. Well, I hope this past year, I've proved to you that I followed your advice and direction. I love you, Cat. I hope you're happy up there."

Robbie looked to Tori, who stepped up. "Hey, kitty-Cat. I stayed to my word. I gave Robbie a chance and I never knew what love was until I kissed him and actually meant the kiss. Why didn't I listen to you sooner? Anyways, Jade and I are best friends, but you're still in our circle, don't worry. We think about you and talk about you constantly. You're always in our conversations. I miss you, love you, and you're always in my heart." Tori leaned down, kissing her hand and then putting the kiss on the stone.

When Tori leaned back up, Andre kneeled down, tracing his fingers along the cursive writing. "I miss you so much, Lil' Sis. You were such a big part of my life, so I haven't really figured out what to do with myself. We hang out, but you're not there. So…it's hard. I know you would want me to keep going, so I'm going. I snagged a record deal and all my songs on my first album are all about you, babygirl." He smiled, tears brimming his eyes. "They'll always be about you. Forever and always." He stood up, looking to Jade, who shook her head. "Why?"

Jade kept her eyes on Cat's stone. "She knows." She smiled softly. "She knows."

Andre walked behind Robbie and Tori, to the headstone next to Cat's. He crossed his arms and glared at it.

_Beckett Oliver_

_February 27__th__, 1994-May 27__th__, 2012_

_A lost son, grandson, friend, and boyfriend_

"You piss me off, I hope you know that." Andre growled. "I love you, man. You were my best friend and brother. Look, I understood what happened. Cat was everything to you. You put your all into her and her stupid bucket list all last year. It drained everything out of you and you just had no strength left in you. As you said in your note, "Why go through life when you don't have any feelings or emotions?" and we understood, but really, man? Why kill yourself?"

"I would be a witch and say he was a coward, but I almost did the same thing." Jade walked up. "How do you go on after losing someone so precious to you? Of course, I had Tori there for me constantly and having so much patience with me and my mood swings. I had someone to lean on. Beck, you didn't know how to do that. You didn't know what to say or what to do next. You lost everything the day Cat died. I guess we were in the same boat. We didn't prepare ourselves for her death."

Tori came up to with Robbie. "I forgive you, Beck." She whispered.

Robbie nodded. "Me too."

Jade sighed. "I guess I forgive you too. I know you're keeping Cat company up there. You're watching us."

Andre looked away to control his emotions and then looked back. "I forgive you too, bro. Take care of my Lil' Red." After a moment of silence for their two deceased friends, Andre sighed. "Karaoke Dokie to sing songs for Cat and Beck, anyone?"

The rest of the gang smiled and nodded. After giving their stones hugs and kisses, the gang left slowly.

In transparency, Beck and Cat were sitting on Beck's stone together. Beck's arm was protectively around Cat's waist. He looked the same, only healthier and happier. Cat had her long, red hair back, dressed in her ballerina dress, white, with sparkles. A pure white halo on stop, a white bow, and medium size white feathered wings. "I love them so much." She said, her voice sounding so distant.

Beck kissed her head. "Me too, babygirl." He looked her in the eyes when she turned back to him. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned his forehead onto hers, their noses touching.

Cat rubbed their noses together softly. "I love you too. Thanks for coming to be with me, Beck."

"Forever and always, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW!<strong>

**Another story completed on a cute, adorable, happy-ish note!**

**Please review :)**

**-D-A-**


End file.
